Billard et révélations
by ElaineFanfiction
Summary: Lorsque Jane est malade à Netherfield, Élizabeth apprend à mieux connaître Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley et Jane. Développements des sentiments de Mr Darcy Recueil de quelques chapitres seulement
1. Chapitre 1

Billard et révélations -1

Lizzy était assis au salon, livre en mains mais n'arrivait pas à lire. Elle ne cessait de regarder Miss Bingley qui courtisait Mr Darcy de toutes les manières inimaginables. Elle le complimentait si insolemment qu'elle se faisait ombrage elle-même. Mr Bingley jouait au billard avec Mr Darcy qui semblait être complètement concentré sur son jeu. Mr Bingley était visiblement moins bon joueur quoi que plus amusé par ce jeu. Par moment, Mr Darcy semblait très agacé par Miss Bingley et la plupart du temps, il ne répondait aucunement à ses compliments ni même ses questions, faisant fit de les entendre.

-Vous prenez vraiment ce jeu au sérieux Mr Darcy, commença Lizzy

-Tout à fait, c'est un jeu très complexe et stratégique.

-J'ai déjà vu mon père jouer au billard et il m'a semblé assez simple d'y jouer

Puis Lizzy se leva et observa la table pensive.

-Ce jeu peut paraître à première vu simple mais il est tout autrement, je vous assure-rétorqua Darcy un peu insulté

-Si je comprends bien, il suffit de viser adroitement pour faire entrer les boules dans les paniers aux extrémités de la table. Dit Lizzy tout en marchant autour de la table

-C'est cela, ainsi que les deux filets du milieu, sans jamais faire entrer la boule blanche qui nous sert chaque fois de visée. Ainsi, le vainqueur aura la chance de faire entrer la dernière boule noire, la boule numéro 8. Il faut certes, une grande dextérité et beaucoup de pratique pour maitriser cet art.

-Je vous regarde jouer depuis au moins une heure et je ne vois toujours pas la complexité de ce jeu. Rétorqua Lizzy.

-Dommage que les femmes ne jouent pas à ce jeu! Vous pourriez le constater par vous mêmes Rigola Bingley pour ensuite jeter un regard à Mr Darcy et Miss Bingley leur demandant s'ils voyaient une quelconque contrariété à ce qu'une « femme » essaie le billard dans l'intimité de leur salon

Miss Bingley accepta quoiqu'insulté et Mr Darcy accepta aussi.

-Miss Élizabeth, que diriez-vous de prendre ma place et d'affronter Mr Darcy?

-Non! Je…

-Je suis d'accord, interrompit Darcy. Le meilleur moyen de vous prouver votre impertinence est de vous donner une leçon d'humilité, dit-il sourire en coin

-Alors vous présumez immédiatement que vous gagnerez?

-Il gagne toujours! Rétorqua Miss Bingley. Quelle honte de devoir assister à cette chamaillerie, j'aimerais beaucoup voir Mr Darcy vous corriger mais malheureusement, je tombe de fatigue et je préfère aller me coucher. (Elle mentait car elle ne voulait pas voir Miss Élizabeth partager un bon moment avec Mr Darcy)

-Alors je serai le seul spectateur et arbitre pendant cette joute ! Lança Bingley

Mr Bingley offrit sa queue de billard à Miss Élizabeth qui la prit mal à droitement, pendant que Darcy rassembla les boules de billard afin de recommencer une partie.

Mr Darcy commença la partie assez adroitement en encaissant quelques boules. Ensuite fut le tour de Lizzy.

Ne sachant comment placer ses doigts sur la table, Bingley l'aida en lui montrant derrière le dos de Darcy, qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'aider.

Lizzy se pencha, étudia les boules et les angles, puis s'élança pour finalement encaisser une boule.

Darcy s'inclina pour la féliciter, sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est effectivement assez aisé d'un encaisser une seule.

Elle continua en encaissant une nouvelle boule, puis une autre.

Darcy se retourna vers Bingley en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, avant de se retourner vers Lizzy et la voir en encaisser une autre suivie malheureusement de la blanche.

Heureux que ce soit enfin son tour et soulagé de ne pas se faire ridiculiser plus longtemps, il se pencha pour analyser la table de nouveau et du coin de l'œil vit Élizabeth, penchée elle aussi analysant la situation.

Elle était splendide, ses yeux brillaient fermant un œil à la fois pour bien mesurer les angles possibles. Dans cette position, une mèche de cheveux tombait dans son cou et il voyait sa poitrine se soulever à chaque respiration. Il constata qu'elle était plutôt agréable à regarder et sa position était très élégante. Sa silhouette était fine et élancée.

Puis elle se déplia et regarda intensément Darcy, yeux perçants.

-Mr Darcy! Je crois que c'est à votre tour !

-Oui oui! Dit-il en sortant de ses rêveries

Puis il s'élança et manqua son coup. Lizzy grimaça devant cette erreur de Mr Darcy

-Cette erreur pourrait vous coûter cher, Mr Darcy!

Cette déclaration étant assez arrogante et inconvenante aurait dût l'offenser, mais le regard espiègle de Lizzy lui autorisait à déclarer quoi que ce soit sans que Darcy ne ressente la moindre ombre de contrariété.

Puis elle s'exécuta de nouveau, pour encaisser plusieurs boules, avant que le tour de Darcy n'arrive.

Il s'accroupit pour mesurer les angles, puis Élizabeth passa à côté de lui. Une odeur de lavande émanant de ses cheveux vint le déconcentrer et échappa son élan.

-Deuxième erreur! Concentrez-vous Darcy! Lança Bingley

Lizzy s'exécuta de nouveau pour manquer son coup à son tour

-Cette erreur pourrait vous coûter cher, Miss Élizabeth répéta Darcy moqueur

Puis il se pencha de nouveau et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Lizzy qui était à ses côtés, accroupie comme lui, tout près de lui…et il manqua son coup. Lizzy souriante s'élança à son tour et conclut finalement la joute, victorieuse. Devant les yeux de Bingley et Darcy estomaqués.

-Vous avez gagné? Dit Bingley perplexe

-Ce n'est rien, je crois bien que Mr Darcy a volontairement fait des erreurs pour me laisser gagner

Darcy fronça les sourcils, blessé dans son orgueil

-Alors recommençons une autre partie

Lizzy heureuse et sourire pétillant, regardant Darcy droit dans les yeux

-Je suis d'accord

 _(Quelle assurance et quelle aisance! Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux sans le moindre malaise. Je n'ai jamais vu de femme aussi délicieusement audacieuse. Pensa Darcy)_

Il replaça les boules et ils recommencèrent la partie.

Cette fois, Darcy en sortit vainqueur avec un combat très serré.

-Nous sommes donc à égalité Mr Darcy,

-Et si nous faisions un 2 de trois?

-Avec plaisir Monsieur- répondit Lizzy

Bingley qui était assis près de la table, regardait avec beaucoup d'étonnement son ami sourire et jouer avec une femme. Son regard avait changé et il n'avait jamais été aussi amusé. Il remarqua que son ami se raclait souvent la gorge et bégayait assez souvent.

La troisième joute fut tout aussi serrée et Darcy déstabilisé et déconcentré dût lui concéder la victoire

-Mr Darcy? M'avez-vous laissé gagner? Dit-elle soupçonneuse

-Non pas du tout, rétorqua-t-il

-Je crains que vous ne soyez pas très honnête avec moi…Ai-je été si pitoyable que vous deviez me laisser des chances?

-Non, je vous donne ma parole que non! S'exclama Darcy

Mais le visage de Lizzy s'assombrit certaine qu'il mentait

-Alors je vous remercie de m'avoir si gentiment laissé jouer…ce fut fort agréable…même si je ne crois plus avoir ce privilège dans l'avenir…

-Vous…vous êtes toujours bienvenue à Pemberly…hésita-t-il mal à droit, il me fera plaisir de rejouer avec vous quand vous voulez

 _(L'ai-je invité à Pemberly? Il n'est absolument pas convenable qu'un homme invite une femme …et plus est…à jouer au billard…que m'arrive-t-il? Pensa Darcy)_

-Merci dit-elle en souriant, mais pour l'heure je préfère aller me coucher

Darcy et Bingley acquiescèrent en la regardant quitter

Aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, Darcy se retourna vers Bingley

-Elle a gagné? Dit-il, dérouté

-Vous l'avez laissé gagné n'est-ce pas ? dit Bingley

-Non! Pas du tout!

-Mais vous avez mal joué, si je peux vous le dire…

-Comment puis-je me concentrer quand elle me regarde avec ces yeux…? Elle tournait autour de moi et l'odeur de ses cheveux….et ses yeux coquins…

-Oh je vois… Je n'ai pourtant rien vu d'inconvenant…se contenta de dire Bingley sourire en coin

-Quoi donc?

-Ses yeux… de quelle couleur déjà…?

-Noisette, répondit-il trop rapidement complètement sérieux, mais leurs reflets pâlissent au soleil

-Et l'odeur de ses cheveux…?

-Lavande. Dit-il Trop subitement

Bingley pouffa de rire

-Quoi donc? Dit Darcy

-Quelle est la couleur des yeux de ma sœur caroline?

-Je ne sais pas…brun je crois?

-Ils sont bleus. Et ses cheveux?

\- … mais pourquoi ses questions? Dit-il impatient

-Vous êtes amoureux de Miss Élizabeth

Darcy resta silencieux en regardant Bingley

-Darcy depuis quand êtes vous intimidé par quelqu'un? Ou même déconcentré lors de votre jeu? Vous remportez des combats avec les plus grands joueurs du pays! Mais vous avez pourtant remarqué « ses yeux couleur noisette qui pâlissent au soleil » comme vous dites et l'odeur de ses cheveux…

-Aviez-vous remarqué ses yeux?

-Non pas du tout –répondit Bingley

-Vous n'étiez peut-être pas assez près d'elle tout simplement.

-Mais ma sœur vous a tourné autour toute la soirée et ce, depuis au moins les cinq dernières années sans que vous ne connaissiez ce détail…

Darcy réfléchissait très intensément

-Réfléchissez autant que vous voulez mais vous en arriverez à la même conclusion que moi, cher ami.

-Mais pourquoi en êtes-vous si certain?

-Je vous connais et j'ai vu comment vous la regardez

-C'est juste une agréable compagnie, une amie si on peut dire

-Vous ne m'avez jamais regardé comme cela! Écoutez-moi bien, je vais vous dévoiler ce qui vous arrivera prochainement :

Vous aurez du mal à dormir car vous ne cesserez de penser à elle, vous l'imaginerez dans votre lit à vos côtés, vous aurez subitement chaud en sa présence, sans parler du nœud dans l'estomac et la boule de chaleur dans le ventre.

-Mais comment savez-vous tout cela?

-Vous êtes l'émérite concernant les finances et les immeubles mais en amour, c'est moi l'expert! Et je subis ce supplice depuis que j'ai rencontré Jane la première fois au bal…

-Vous avez tous ces symptômes, comme je vous plains

-Oh je vous dis seulement ceux que vous pouvez entendre…les autres signes, vous les découvrirez vous-même!

Après un moment de réflexion

\- J'apprécierais grandement votre discrétion concernant cette…situation…

-Votre inclinaison?

-Bien sûr que oui et de sa victoire…vous savez comme moi quels seraient les dommages que ferait une telle rumeur. Je serais la risée de Londres…battu par une femme…imaginez…et il ajouta :

C'est assez, je vais me coucher, dit sèchement Darcy avant d'ajouter fermement- Et je n'admets pas que j'aie une inclinaison pour elle!

-Faites des beaux rêves! Ricana Bingley

Darcy marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à sa chambre, décidé à prouver à Bingley qu'il avait tord.

Il se prépara à dormir puis il se coucha

Pendant de longues minutes, il se retourna et se retourna de nouveau, essayant de chasser Lizzy de ses pensées. Se remémorant chacun de ses sourires et ses yeux brillants chaque fois qu'elle était fière de son coup…Elle dégageait une telle assurance, une confiance en elle qu'il n'avait pas rencontré chez quiconque. Puis les minutes se transformèrent en heures… Il décida de se lever pour prendre l'air, murmurant pour lui-même :

-Bingley et ses idées folles!

Il enfila une chemise et sorti sur le balcon. Explorant les étoiles et profitant de la brise nocturne pour se rafraîchir les idées. Au loin, sur un autre balcon, il crut voir Elizabeth. Pressé, il se cacha et s'assied sur un banc de pierre avant de regarder à travers les barreaux pour vérifier qui était dehors.

Effectivement, c'était Élizabeth. Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, accoudée à la rambarde, cheveux détachés, elle regardait au loin. Elle ne le vit pas.

Camouflé derrière les barreaux il continua à la regarder. Elle se croisa les bras pour se réchauffer et le vent plaquait sa robe sur ses jambes et sa taille révélant plus que ce qui était acceptable. Comme il aimerait être à ses côtés et l'enlacer pour la réchauffer…Elle était magnifique et il était incapable de détourner le regard d'elle. Elle se retourna soudain finalement pour entrer dans sa chambre, aux côtés de Jane qui était souffrante.

Quand elle eut quitté le balcon, Darcy put enfin respirer et se détendit, avant de découvrir les symptômes auxquels Bingley lui avait parlés et qui étaient maintenant plausibles chez lui. Troublé par ce qui semblait être de plus en plus probable; il avait des sentiments pour Élizabeth.

 _Je suis dans le pétrin, se dit-il Si elle était de meilleure famille, je serais en danger. Par chance, il me sera facile d'étouffer ce début d'inclinaison. Mais, par prudence, je dois m'en éloigner; il est impératif qu'elle quitte très bientôt._


	2. Chapitre 2-équitation et confrontation

Voici la suite de billard et révélations : nous sommes toujours à Netherfield quand Jane est malade et qu'Élizabeth court à son aide.

J'espère que vous aimerez!

 **Merci pour les reviews! Je ne sais pas encore où je m'en vais : si c'est un what if? ou juste un petit recueil.**

je n'ai pas abandonné : "Le bal des prétendants et suite"...je suis en réflexion...je ne sais pas si je reprends tout depuis le début pour le retravailler...

 **Qu'en pensez-vous?**

* * *

Au petit matin, Elizabeth se leva pour demander un bouillon aux cuisines pour Jane. En arrivant à la cuisine elle rencontra Miss Bingley, yeux foudroyants.

-Miss Bennet dit-il en fléchissant le genou

-Miss Bingley

-Avez-vous bien dormi la nuit dernière?

-Assez bien merci et vous?

-C'est assez de politesse! Dit-elle sèchement. J'ai vu votre ruse Miss Élizabeth. Vous tournez autour de Mr Darcy avec un air espiègle et des yeux doux afin de vous l'approprier!

-Pas du tout!

-Je connais les finesses féminines plus que vous, se faire inviter à jouer au billard en était une.

-Je le répète! Pas du tout! Rétorqua Lizzy en colère

-Mr Darcy est un gentleman comme il s'en fait peu. Il est évident qu'il vous a montré la politesse en perdant son précieux temps avec vous. J'aime l'idée qu'il vous fasse une leçon d'humilité comme vous le méritez! J'espère qu'il vous a humilié lors de cette grossière partie de billard! Si vous vous imaginez être digne de Mr Darcy sachez que même vous parler est une injure!

\- Avez-vous autre chose de pertinent à ajouter? Se contenta-t-elle de dire s'abstenant de préciser que c'était _elle_ qui avait gagné

-Arrêtez de tourner autour de Mr Darcy! Il n'est pas à vous et ne le sera jamais! Il mérite bien mieux qu'une campagnarde insolente comme épouse. Il mérite une femme accomplie

-Tel que _vous_ je suppose

-Absolument! Si vous voulez vous opposez à moi, soyez avertie que je ne me laisserai pas faire! J'ai des atouts et des relations qui pourraient ruiner vos chances de vous marier à un bon parti.

-Merci de cet avertissement, Miss Bingley et heureuse de vous connaître enfin un peu mieux

Dit-elle avant de quitter en colère et décidée à révéler la vraie Miss Bingley à Jane.

En retournant à sa chambre, elle retrouva Jane assise dans son lit, mine un peu plus radieuse

-Lizzy, je me sens un peu mieux, je crois que je vais essayer de manger un peu

-Merveilleux Jane, justement, je vous fais monter un bouillon et je fais demander au médecin si nous pouvons repartir aujourd'hui

-Mais pourquoi es-tu si empressée de partir, Lizzy?

-Oh, je ne me sens pas la bienvenue ici

-Mais ils sont si gentils! Même Miss Bingley m'a offert de m'apprendre le dessin et que dire de Mr Bingley qui s'inquiète continuellement de mon confort!

-Tu as sûrement raison, les gens sont très gentils avec toi

-Mais tu m'as dit que Mr Darcy avait accepté de jouer au billard avec toi hier soir? C'est tout à fait aimable! Mais je dois te dire que tu aurais dû refuser. Ce pauvre Mr Darcy aurait pu interpréter ton acceptation par une invitation à te courtiser…

-Jane! Il n'y a aucun danger sur ce point! Il a semblé au premier regard aimable mais je sais trop bien qu'il a eu pitié de moi et m'a laissé gagner, ce qui me contrarie au plus au point.

-Il a seulement voulu être aimable avec toi

-J'ai trouvé cela plutôt méprisant de ne pas me voir comme son égal. Il a agit avec moi, comme si j'étais une enfant! En vérité, il cherchait à me ridiculiser! Mais… je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps avec ces histoires et je demande au médecin de venir te voir.

Ainsi elle ne lui transmit aucunement le malheureux incident qu'elle avait eu avec Miss Bingley. Jane avait déjà parlé à Lizzy de son inclination envers Mr Bingley et elle crut bon de garder le secret afin de ne pas nuire à leur attachement.

Plus tard dans la journée, Lizzy chercha un livre dans la bibliothèque afin d'aller marcher dans la prairie.

À l'extérieur, dans l'allée centrale, elle croisa Mr Darcy et Miss Bingley à cheval.

-Miss Élizabeth, je suppose que vous préférez rester à la maison avec votre sœur? Lança miss Bingley méchamment

-Absolument, je vous remercie de vous préoccuper de moi- fit-elle avant de tourner les talons

-Miss Élizabeth, dit Darcy interrompant sa manœuvre,-nous pourrions écourter notre promenade si vous désirez vous joindre à nous. Ainsi vous ne seriez pas éloignée de votre sœur trop longtemps

 _(Darcy regretta aussitôt ses paroles, il avait convenu de s'éloigner d'elle pour ne pas nourrir ses sentiments amoureux. Mais il ne put retenir son invitation désirant plus que tout, être de nouveau près d'elle)_

Miss Bingley tourna les yeux au ciel en soupirant –Dieu du ciel! Fit-elle

-Non merci, je vous remercie, à ma grande honte, je ne sais pas monter –se contenta-t-elle de dire

-Je pourrais vous apprendre, lança subitement Darcy

-Quelle ironie! Que c'est fabuleux! Une paysanne qui ne sait même pas monter à cheval! Mais pour l'heure, je vous attends Mr Darcy, nos bêtes s'impatientent- lança grossièrement Miss Bingley

-Effectivement, Miss Bingley, à la campagne les chevaux travaillent aux champs et nous n'avons pas le bonheur de pratiquer ce loisir, à moins bien sûr d'épuiser les chevaux, ce que nous nous abstenons bien de faire étant donné leurs précieuses utilités.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mr Darcy,

-Une autre fois peut-être, Mr Darcy. fit Lizzy avant de tourner les talons, folle de rage

Cette manipulatrice était de plus en plus insultante et dirigeante. Jusqu'ici Lizzy restait calme et ne la confrontait pas ouvertement, mais elle luttait énormément pour le faire.

Pour le moment, elle se contenta d'aller se détendre sous un arbre avec son livre.

À peine installée, la lecture de ce roman lui parut difficile. Miss Bingley était certainement la plus vile des femmes qu'elle n'ait jamais connue! Et Mr Darcy qui accepte d'aller chevaucher à ses côtés! Il est sûrement aussi répugnant qu'elle! Comment un homme peut-il la supporter… à moins qu'il soit identique à elle! C'est sûrement cela! Il est aussi arrogant et hautain qu'elle… Voulait-il encore la ridiculiser en lui enseignant à monter à cheval? La campagne était-elle, à ce point ennuyeuse, qu'ils s'amusaient à son détriment? Puisse Jane guérir promptement !

Pourtant, elle devait admettre que Mr Darcy était très séduisant et galant. Froid. Austère. Mais beau à regarder. Certainement que Miss Bingley l'épousera et se pavanera à ses côtés fière de sa conquête et de ses richesses. Leurs enfants seront des enfants gâtés et ignobles.

Elle aurait tant aimé être meilleure cavalière pour les accompagner et compromettre les plans de séduction envers Mr Darcy. Elle se serait amusée à voir ses yeux rouler vers le ciel et ses soupirs interminables. Comme ce doit être difficile pour un homme de se faire harceler par une telle femme…C'est à ce moment précis que Lizzy ressentit quelque chose comme de la compassion pour Mr Darcy.

Un peu plus tard alors qu'elle revenait au domaine, Mr Darcy se tenait près de l'écurie semblant l'attendre. Il lui fit signe de la main, elle dut donc le rejoindre.

-Miss Élizabeth, Je suis revenu plus tôt afin de vous enseigner à monter à cheval.

Élizabeth était fort surprise de cette attention.

-Oh… comme c'est aimable…mais…où est Miss Bingley, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se sente rejetée?

-Elle est partie se reposer… je suppose

-Mais je ne suis pas habillée pour…

-Vous êtes parfaite…dit-il en se raclant la gorge timidement regrettant ses derniers mots qui pourraient porter à confusion.

Voyant que Lizzy hésitait, Mr Darcy commença :

-Miss Élizabeth, n'ayez aucune crainte, mon cheval est très calme et bien éduqué. De plus, je le garde attaché pour le moment. J'ai aussi mis un banc afin de vous aider à monter.

Lizzy regardait toute la scène que Mr Darcy lui présentait et attendait ses instructions, un peu craintive. Voulait-il se moquer d'elle encore une fois ou était-il simplement aimable?

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas plus rassurée, il continua

-Pour commencer, vous n'embarquerez pas dessus. Je vais vous apprendre comment vous présentez au cheval et le caresser.

Tout en gardant le guide de son cheval dans une main, il prit délicatement la main de Lizzy, puis la posa sur le cou de son cheval.

Lizzy hésita quelques moments avant de le caresser plus adroitement.

-Il s'appelle Champion

-Il est très beau, est-il docile?

-Absolument, mais pour un cavalier expérimenté seulement. Il ressent très bien les sentiments de son cavalier et s'y conforme ou s'y rebelle. Je dois dire que j'ai une relation très privilégiée avec ce cheval.

-Pardonnez-moi mais votre discours ne me rassure pas au contraire…, n'est-ce pas risqué de me montrer à monter avec votre propre cheval?

Darcy sourit

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le connais bien, il sera très doux avec vous et je ne vous quitterai pas une seconde. Aujourd'hui nous n'irons pas en promenade…à moins bien sûr que vous excellez! Je propose de vous montrer la bonne attitude à adopter près du cheval et vous montrer la position parfaite sur le cheval.

-Mon père a déjà essayé de me montrer à monter de manière « _féminine_ », (sur le côté) mais je ne suis pas très habile étant donné que la position est instable…

Darcy éclata de rire _(un peu trop fort…à sa propre surprise, il constata qu'il y avait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit aussi franchement)_

-Vous moquez-vous de moi, Monsieur?

-Non pas du tout! Cela doit être en effet très difficile d'obtenir une stabilité confortable dans le type de chevauche « _Amazone_ ». Évidemment, votre robe de ne vous permettrait pas de chevaucher comme un homme…

Lizzy fut immédiatement gênée qu'il l'inspecte de haut en bas.

-Oh, je suis désolée, c'est que je n'avais pas prévu monter à cheval aujourd'hui…

-Non…Ne soyez pas désolée...dit-il en souriant

Après quelques secondes de silence,

Il tendit la main à Lizzy pour l'aider à monter

-Donc, pour aujourd'hui, je vous montrerai la position « _féminine_ » dit- il en répétant cette expression qui l'a fait rire plus tôt.

Elle accepta sa main, appuya son pied sur le banc avant de mettre l'autre pied dans l'étrier.

-Pas celui-ci! L'autre pied…il sera plus élégant de monter de cette manière

Elle regarda Mr Darcy inquiète

-Faites-moi confiance, je vous en prie

Devant le regard doux et affectueux de Mr Darcy, Lizzy s'élança de nouveau pour s'asseoir sur Champion. Celui-ci piétina quelques secondes mais se calma aussitôt que Darcy s'approcha de lui pour le calmer. Ensuite Darcy commença la leçon, sur un ton solennel presque militaire :

-Votre êtes la maitresse de votre cheval. Si vous avez peur, il sera inquiet. Si vous êtes sûre de vous, il se laissera dominer. Mais si vous hésitez…vous aurez des problèmes. Alors mon premier conseil est donc d'être fière et développer votre assurance.

Lizzy sourit ne sachant s'il fallait répondre ou ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Soyez fière Miss Élizabeth, redressez vos épaules et votre dos et lever votre menton

Lizzy s'employa à redresser son menton beaucoup trop haut

-haha! Un peu moins, à moins que vous vouliez ressembler à Miss Bingley

Élizabeth lui lança un regard stupéfié par cette déclaration

Puis il rougit, comprenant qu'il avait été trop déplacé

Voyant Mr Darcy regretter sa plaisanterie elle en ajouta :

-Si je voulais lui ressembler je tournerais les yeux vers le ciel comme ceci

Mr Darcy éclata de rire _(encore une fois! Il s'était employé depuis des années à être civilisé, avec flegme et retenu…mais où étaient passées ses bonne manières?)_

…avant de se ressaisir et redevenir sérieux.

-Continuons la leçon…le centre de votre corps doit être centré avec le cheval. Ainsi, ce ne doit pas être le dos qui conserve l'équilibre mais les deux côtés de votre corps.

Darcy commençait à être mal-à-l'aise de parler de son… corps…et venait tout juste de réaliser que c'était plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait de rester gentleman lors de ce cours.

Puis il se précipita pour lui montrer les guides et de quelle manière les utiliser pour tourner à gauche et droite.

Il était très bon professeur dans les faits. Les pensées de Lizzy s'échappèrent quelques instants en le regardant l'enseigner. Elle venait tout juste de remarquer qu'il avait les yeux d'un magnifique bleu et que son sourire camouflait un homme assez timide et aimable. Il était différent quand Miss Bingley était absente. Peut-être que celle-ci était en fait, une épine à son pied. La compassion qu'elle avait commencée à développer pour Mr Darcy s'entrelaçait tranquillement à la tendresse.

-Miss Élizabeth? Murmura Darcy, est-ce que tout va bien? Vous semblez absente? Voulez-vous que je fasse faire quelques pas à Champion?

-Oh…Oui, mais…

-Je reste à vos côtés et je contrôle Champion, soyez rassurée

Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse, il était agréable d'entendre ces mots d'un homme qui au départ semblait si sévère.

Puis, il fit avancer quelques pas son cheval tout en invitant Lizzy à se détendre. De temps à autre, il murmurait à Champion pour le féliciter.

-Remarquez comment bouge le cheval et apprenez à compenser chacun de ses pas avec vo…tre…corps.

-MR DARCY! Cria Miss Bingley au loin, que faites-vous? Dit-elle en s'approchant

Lizzy ainsi que Champion sursautèrent déstabilisant Lizzy qui chancela en lançant un petit cri

Darcy se précipita immédiatement pour recevoir Lizzy dans ses bras et la poser par terre, si gracieusement et habilement qu'Élizabeth n'eut pas peur très longtemps.

-Je donne une leçon d'équitation à Miss Élizabeth

-Cette petite a bien failli vous blesser en tombant maladroitement de votre cheval! N'avez-vous pas peur qu'elle lui cause des dommages ou pire qu'elle vous blesse?

\- Aucunement, tout allait parfaitement bien avant que vous n'arriviez, dit-il calmement

-Ne serait-il pas plus convenable qu'une femme lui montre correctement l'équitation? Je ne doute pas de vos talents d'instructeur Mr Darcy, mais des mauvaises langues pourraient écorcher votre réputation jusqu'alors impeccable. De plus, vous avez certainement autre chose de plus important à faire…

Miss Bingley fulminait en regardant Miss Élizabeth, jamais Mr Darcy n'avait été aussi agréable avec elle, ni même il ne s'était approché d'elle comme il s'aventurait avec Lizzy. Elle avait bien vu que Miss Élizabeth était tombée dans ses bras et que Mr Darcy l'avait retenu par la taille afin de la poser par terre.

Elle l'avait pourtant avertie de se tenir éloignée de lui mais il semblerait que ses avertissements n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Faudrait-il qu'elle mette ses menaces à exécution pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille?

Mr Darcy ramena Champion près du banc pour que Lizzy puisse remonter. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à remonter, sous les yeux de Miss Bingley qui les surveillait attentivement.

Une fois assise

-Reculez! Bon sang! Vous êtes trop avancé! Votre jambe pliez-là comme ceci! Hurla Miss Bingley

Mais Lizzy qui était maintenant pressée de la sorte par Miss Bingley et voyant que Champion commençait à s'agiter se décida :

-Miss Bingley! Je vous en prie! Arrêtez!

Miss Bingley blanchit de colère

-Miss Bingley si vous voulez me décourager de l'équitation vous réussissez très bien. Même ce merveilleux cheval est troublé par votre présence et il était pourtant très calme avant que vous arriviez!

-Sachez jeune insolente, que j'essaie de partager mes connaissances avec vous afin que vous soyez plus accomplie et moins sauvage que vous l'êtes! Mais si vous refusez mon aide et bien soit! Vous subirez le rejet de la société et la honte d'être la risée des beaux quartiers de Londres! À moins, évidemment que vous aspiriez à épouser un autre paysan assimilable à votre rang!

Lizzy lui sourit gentiment avant de lui dire :

-Je vous remercie Miss Bingley, ainsi donc je serai ravie d'être un sujet de divertissement qui vous donnera un peu de gaîté et d'entregents

Miss Bingley se tourna vers Darcy qui n'osait pas prendre parti

-Mr Darcy, vous perdez votre temps avec cette impertinente, elle n'est même pas assez digne pour travailler dans une écurie!

Darcy sourit à Miss Bingley

-Pour l'heure elle semble avoir plus de talent pour calmer les chevaux que vous ne l'avez

Miss Bingley tourna les talons et rentra au domaine, furieuse

-Mr Darcy il est peut-être préférable que la leçon se termine pour aujourd'hui?

-Je préfèrerais continuer… le cheval doit reprendre confiance en vous, comme vous en lui… avant de vous séparer. Dit-il tout doucement. Donc… reprenez votre calme, essayons d'oublier cette mésaventure et recommençons.

Lizzy acquiesça devant la douce insistance de Mr Darcy.

Ils firent quelques pas, Champion fut très docile et Lizzy put apprécier cet exercice.

Mr Darcy lui enseigna par la suite à descendre sans assistance, telle une grande dame.

-Je suis désolé que Miss Bingley vous ait troublé

-Non, ne le soyez pas, seriez-vous responsable de ses paroles et de ses actes?

-Évidemment non

-Je crois qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas tellement… je vais aller voir Jane et si elle se porte mieux, je crois que je vais rentrer à Longbourn.

-Ne vous pressez pas pour elle…Elle a toujours eu tout ce qu'elle veut et est facilement contrariée

-Est-ce bien la sœur de Mr Bingley?

Darcy ricana

-Oui! Effectivement! Mais son frère ne ressemble en rien à Miss Caroline

-Je vous le souhaite! Après tant d'années en tant qu'ami, vous seriez soit un homme naïf soit un saint!

Darcy rit encore plus fort. _(Darcy n'en pouvait plus…ses moments avec Élizabeth étaient de véritables bénédictions et il se sentait bien avec elle. Il semblait retrouver un bonheur depuis longtemps éteint…peut-être depuis la mort de ses parents…)_

Mais Élizabeth crut qu'elle avait été trop loin dans sa plaisanterie

-Je suis désolée,… je n'aurais pas dû…

-Vous êtes toute pardonnée…murmura-t-il doucement, avant d'ajouter : Avez-vous apprécié votre leçon

-Oh oui, tout à fait, c'est très gentil de votre part

-Demain?

-Oh,…je ne sais pas…si Jane va mieux…je ne veux pas vous déranger….

-C'est un plaisir…se contenta-t-il de dire en rougissant timidement

 _(Je l'ai encore invité! Pensa Darcy. Elle a au moins la décence de refuser chacune de mes invitations…et si elle avait accepté qu'aurais-je fait?…Il suffit! Je dois absolument combattre cette inclination avant qu'elle ne soit irréversible! Souhaitons que nous n'ayons plus l'occasion de partager un tel moment)_

Après un long silence assourdissant :

-Mr Darcy?

-Oui?

-M'avez-vous laissé gagné au billard hier ?

-Non pas du tout! Je vous donne ma parole!

Lizzy regarda au sol

-Vous ne me croyez pas?

-Honnêtement…pas du tout!

Darcy sembla tout à coup profondément déçu

 _(Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai été distrait par sa présence, par ses yeux et l'odeur de ses cheveux! Elle comprendrait rapidement qu'elle détient un avantage sur moi et elle pourrait l'utiliser pour m'emprisonner encore plus…pensa-t-il)_

-Comprenez-moi! Mr Darcy…J'entends Mr Bingley et Miss Bingley vanter vos talents…et je vous battrais à ma toute première partie? Admettez que c'est impossible

-J'admets seulement que j'ai mal joué…mais je vous promets que je n'ai pas triché pour vous laisser gagner

-Si vous le dites, dit-elle sans être convaincue

-Alors rejouez avec moi ce soir?

-Mais…que pourriez-vous prouver? Soit vous me laissez encore gagner pour me prouver que je suis meilleure que vous, soit vous excellez ce qui me convaincra que vous avez triché hier!

Darcy réfléchit quelques instants.

-Vous pourriez seulement jouer avec moi…pour le plaisir? Le plaisir du billard bien sûr… ajouta-t-il trop rapidement pour corriger quelconque malentendu.

-Je ne sais pas…je vais voir Jane et…

-Oui bien sûr! Dit-il mal à l'aise

 _(Oui c'est cela! Il faut qu'elle parte toute suite! Pensa-t-il -Loin d'elle, il sera plus facile de l'oublier)_

Elizabeth retourna au chevet de Jane qui allait franchement mieux. Elle fit venir le médecin qui confirma qu'elle pouvait faire le chemin du retour à la maison.

Lizzy ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il avait prit sa défense contre Miss Bingley, à quel point il avait été aimable en lui enseignant l'équitation. Avec quelle douceur et patience il s'exprimait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Miss Bingley avait dit. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était digne de rien. Mr Darcy avait été très généreux avec elle, mais elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Il était urgent qu'elle quitte pour ne pas développer quelque attachement et être déçue. De plus, Miss Bingley était menaçante et elle préférait s'en éloigner. Alors qu'elle se préparait à partir, celle-ci vint la voir.

-Miss Élizabeth, je crois que nous sommes parties sur un mauvais sentiment. Je vous ai tout d'abord considérée comme une prétendante auprès de Mr Darcy mais je me suis ravisée et je comprends mieux maintenant les sentiments de Mr Darcy. En fait, c'est de la pitié qu'il éprouve pour vous et il veut vous aider à vous améliorer dans votre médiocrité. Ainsi donc, maintenant que ce fait est établi, je tiens à vous aider selon les mêmes sentiments. Je vous offre mon aide pour vous raffiner et vous améliorer dans vos accomplissements.

 _(Qu'a donc dit Mr Darcy à Miss Bingley? C'est donc par pitié qu'il s'est occupé de moi? C'est bien le sentiment que j'avais et me voilà confirmée dans mon opinion! Ils se sont moqués de moi et m'ont utilisé pour soulager leur conscience hypocrite! Pensa Lizzy)_

Lizzy écoutait Miss Bingley qui avait visiblement changé de ton et d'expression et elle ne savait s'il s'agissait d'une ruse pour mieux la poignarder. Ainsi donc, Lizzy méfiante répondit :

-Merci de votre attention Miss Bingley, j'en suis honorée

Miss Bingley tourna les talons, fière de son entreprise.

Lizzy esquiva un petit sourire voyant son menton pointé beaucoup trop haut tel que Darcy lui avait fait remarquer.

Jane et elle saluèrent poliment leurs hôtes avant de quitter pour retourner à Longbourn.

-Miss Élizabeth, vous êtes toujours la bienvenue à Pemberly…pour le billard…et…pratiquez bien l'équitation…si vous le pouvez…

-Je vous remercie, se contenta-t-elle de dire en serrant les lèvres pour éviter de prononcer des paroles qu'elle aurait pu regretter.

Depuis la conversation avec Miss Bingley, Lizzy comprenait mieux Mr Darcy. Cet homme orgueilleux se voyant supérieur à elle, lui faisait les « bonnes grâces » en l'aidant.

 _(Dans son esprit voici ce qu'elle aurait désiré lui dire : Maintenant que vous avez accordé du temps à ma pauvre personne, vous serez certainement félicité par votre prêtre pour avoir contribué au bien-être des miséreux. Charité chrétienne oblige. Votre bonne action est faite pour l'année entière! Maintenant que je vous connais mieux, je suis avertie de vos méprisantes manières. Je suis certaine que dès que je serai au bout de l'allée centrale, vous et Miss Bingley rigolerez dans mon dos et vous glorifierez de vos compassions envers les indigents.)_

-Pour ma part, je vous propose de vous enseigner le dessin, nous passerons tout le temps nécessaire pour que vous vous amélioriez. Dit Miss Bingley sur un ton mielleux

-Vos attentions me comblent Miss Bingley, lui répondit-elle les dents serrées.

Avec quel soulagement Darcy vit Élizabeth quitter Netherfield. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait ressentit le désir d'embrasser une femme. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cette douce allégresse qui l'enivrait en sa présence.

Retourner au travail et retrouver son cercle d'amis lui feront grand bien. Fréquenter la haute dignité lui rappellerait certainement pourquoi il avait toujours fui les basses relations comme elle.

Le départ des miss Bennet soulagea aussi Miss Bingley qui s'adoucit et importunait moins Mr Darcy.


	3. Interrogatoire

Bonjour!

Voici un autre chapitre, pas très long cette fois-ci...

 **Merci aux Reviews! j'apprécie beaucoup!**

* * *

Darcy et les Bingley étaient retournés à Londres pour quelques semaines.

Darcy, assit à son bureau, répondait à du courrier pendant que Bingley était assis à ses côtés

-Je crois bien retourner à Netherfield la semaine prochaine, m'y accompagnerez-vous? Nous avons promis un bal aux demoiselles Bennet et c'est un engagement qu'il me plaît à accomplir!

-Je ne le puis, je suis désolé de ne pas vous y accompagner

-Je compte bien danser avec ma Jane…

-Vous semblez vous languir de Miss Jane

-Absolument! Mais n'avez-vous pas envie de revoir Miss Élizabeth?

-Aucunement-dit-il sur un ton monochrome

-Essaieriez-vous de fuir devant une femme?

-Nullement, elle n'est pas du tout un danger

-Mais nous avons discuté … nous avions établi que vous aviez des sentiments pour elle lors de votre partie de billard à Netherfield

-Erreur. Vous aviez émis une hypothèse que je n'ai pas contesté immédiatement mais qui après réflexion s'est avérée fausse.

-Je ne vous crois pas un instant. J'ai vu comment vous la regardiez et comment elle vous troublait

-Vous êtes libre de croire ce qui vous plaira- toujours sur le même ton

-Prouvez-moi que vous n'avez aucune inclination pour elle en venant avec moi à Netherfield, ensuite je n'en parlerai plus

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps pour satisfaire votre curiosité. Et si ma parole de ne vous satisfait pas, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous convaincre autrement. Je dois vous dire que vous êtes presque insultant en me faisant menteur

-Oh… vous n'êtes pas menteur envers moi mais vous l'êtes envers vous. Vous essayez de nier vos sentiments en oubliant Miss Élizabeth. Vous travaillez avec acharnement et vous voyagez le plus loin possible de Longbourn.

-Je ne nie pas que j'ai dû voyager mais que j'ai expressément voyagé loin de Longbourn relève du hasard.

-Qu'avez-vous à craindre de Miss Élizabeth?

-Je vous le demande, vous semblez brûler de me le partager - toujours sur un ton monochrome

-Je sais parfaitement! Je vous connais Darcy!

-Allez, donc je vous écoute, votre étude de mon comportement m'intéresse

-Vous avez réalisé que vous avez besoin de Miss Élizabeth mais qu'en sa présence vous perdez tous vos moyens…et qu'ainsi donc… vous avez une faiblesse… ce que vous refusez d'accepter. Vous vous tenez alors loin d'elle afin de ne pas vous mettre en danger en l'approchant. Mais vous avez omis que s'il s'agit de la femme de votre vie, comme je le crois, il n'y a qu'elle qui vous rendra heureux et pourra vous apporter des héritiers. Ce qui vous rendra plus fort par l'entremise.

-Vous êtes captivant, mais vous vous trompez

-Alors dites-moi où me serais-je trompé pour que je puisse à l'avenir, être meilleur analyste?

Darcy prit un long silence, puis soupira

-Je suis trop occupé pour aller à Netherfield tout simplement

Bingley se leva et ajouta

-Alors, un jour vous me direz la vérité je l'espère. En attendant, je pense bien que Jane est la femme idéale, qu'en pensez-vous?

-Vous avez une facilité à faire confiance aux gens et un plaisir à vous faire une opinion rapide, ce que je m'abstiens de faire. Mais, je vous crois assez bien assortis quoi qu'un mariage soit fort avantageux pour les Bennet et peu recommandé quant à votre fortune. Avez-vous pensé à cette honteuse famille?

-Je sais…Mais je sais aussi que c'est elle, juste elle qui me rendra heureux…Sa famille est certainement…différente…mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle entraverait notre bon ménage.

-Alors donc, si vous croyez qu'elle a aussi des sentiments pour vous…

-Je n'en suis pas certain malheureusement…je l'observerai lors du bal pour essayer de lire en elle…mais votre opinion est habituellement plus juste. Je préfèrerais que vous veniez avec moi à Netherfield pour…

-Je ne peux pas

-Si elle m'acceptait…viendriez-vous à notre mariage?

-Évidemment!

-Même si Miss Élizabeth était présente?

-Bien sûr! Je vous répète que je n'ai rien contre elle! Dit-il impatient

-Oui, bien sûr… répondit Charles sans être convaincu

Puis Bingley se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la pièce regardant Darcy qui n'avait jamais levé la tête de son courrier. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma tout en restant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Au son de la porte qui fermait, Darcy s'adossa à sa chaise et prit son visage dans ses mains, épuisé d'avoir résisté devant l'interrogatoire de son ami et soupira profondément.

-Ah je le savais! Vous me cachez quelque chose! S'exclama Bingley

Darcy se retourna subitement

-Vous êtes toujours là!

-Vous me cachez des choses, William et je suis certain que vous avez envie de voir Miss Élizabeth. Pourquoi êtes-vous si secret avec moi?

-Vous êtes malicieux quand vous vous y mettez !

-Je suis habile et je sais lire en vous, alors racontez-moi tout, ai-je raison de dire que vous êtes toujours amoureux d'elle et que vous ne désirez pas vous mettre en danger en étant en sa présence?

-Vous avez raison et tord

-Je vous écoute

Bingley s'assied sur le fauteuil près de Darcy, qui se retourna vers lui pour lui parler face à face

-Elle est certainement d'agréable compagnie mais sa famille ne me convient pas

Bingley s'adossa à sa chaise, étonné

-Sa famille? Vous vous empêchez à cause de la famille?

-Je suis un aristocrate! Pemberly et la famille Darcy mérite mieux que…dit-il en fermant les yeux solidement et en secouant la tête. -Vous avez bien compris, maintenant ne m'en parlez plus. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais raisonnablement me présenter de nouveau face à elle, je me dois de résister à cette distraction. C'est alors pour cette raison que je préfère ne pas la rencontrer.

\- Permettez-moi tout de même d'être étonné et…d'être inquiet que vous trouviez, un jour, la femme parfaite! Ricana-t-il maladroitement…et ajouta très sérieusement : Je présume que je devrais vous admirer pour votre inflexibilité…mais j'éprouve plutôt de la compassion pour votre situation. Porter un tel fardeau de naissance doit être en effet, assez douloureux.

Et continua enthousiaste:

-Alors épousez ma sœur, Caroline!

-Caroline? Non jamais! S'exclama Darcy avec dégout

-Pourquoi donc? Elle a une bonne dote, serait une excellente maitresse pour Pemberly… et son frère est très attachant! Dit-il en rigolant

-Je n'ai pas d'inclinaison pour elle –dit-il sèchement

-Oh…Alors vous me voyez confus… Vous venez tout juste de plaider en faveur d'un mariage avantageux niant vos sentiments amoureux et vous voilà maintenant à souhaiter un mariage d'amour…Est-il alors, préférable de conclure un mariage très avantageux sans amour? Ou bien l'amour est-il plus important que la famille à votre avis? Et si les deux étaient inconciliables? Lequel choisiriez-vous? Visiblement…vous préférez l'honneur à l'amour.

-Et vous préférez manifestement l'amour à la raison. Nous sommes différents Bingley et je ne vois pas comment cette discussion pourrait avoir un aboutissement cohérent.

Voyant que le visage de Darcy s'était refermé et qu'il n'en retirerait aucune autre révélation termina la discussion

-Je suis désolé, pardonnez-moi…Merci de vous avoir confié, je vous promets que votre secret ne sera jamais révélé. Maintenant je vous laisse

Puis il quitta la pièce, cette fois-ci pour vrai

Darcy s'en assura en se retournant et se leva pour mettre le verrou à sa porte afin de ne plus être dérangé.

Comment en effet pouvait-il admettre que Lizzy lui manquait? Comment accepter que depuis leur dernière rencontre à Netherfield Park, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier? Qu'il n'avait plus le cœur à rire?

Bingley avait raison. Il avait besoin d'elle. Mais il refusait de l'accepter. Bien qu'il ait envie de l'embrasser, il ne le fera jamais. Bien qu'il ne réussisse pas à oublier ses yeux, il le fallait. Ses parents avaient mis énormément d'effort à son éducation et sa position sociale. Il serait injuste de négliger leur vision de son avenir en chancelant à la moindre petite inclination. Parce qu'en effet, cela _devait_ être « une simple petite inclination ».

Un homme de son statut ne pouvait s'associer à une telle famille, sans le sou et sans civilité. Et qui voudrait de Mme Bennet comme belle-mère? Il faudrait être fou…

Bingley était le genre d'homme à succomber à l'amour faisant fit de ses intérêts et des convenances. Il n'était pas surprenant qu'il accepte la famille Bennet. Une fois de plus, Darcy devait maintenant protéger son ami Bingley d'une union fort dangereuse. Alors donc…il fallait qu'il se rende au bal à Netherfield Park, pour analyser de ses propres yeux les sentiments de Jane et conseiller à son ami.

 _(Pense-t-elle à moi? Sera-t-elle heureuse de me revoir?_ Se dit-il dans son esprit _…à bien y penser surement pas! Nous nous sommes disputés deux fois concernant le billard…elle doit me détester. Soit! C'est bien ainsi…mais…pourtant… ces disputes ont été si délicieuses…je me disputerais avec elle tous les jours si elle m'acceptait…Je lui montrerais à monter à cheval et me plairait à regarder ses yeux briller…Peut-être devrais-je la revoir une dernière fois et me concentrer sur ses défauts. Cela m'aidera sûrement à me défaire de mes affections…et reprendre ma raison.)_

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau :

 _-_ Bingley?

Charles entendit sa voix de loin

-Oui Darcy?

-C'est d'accord, j'irai à Netherfield. Seulement pour m'assurer des sentiments de Jane à votre égard.

-Comme je suis heureux! Vous êtes le meilleur ami qui puisse exister! Peut-être aurez-vous la chance de danser avec Élizabeth.

-Non. Point. Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention

-Alors vous verrez, peut-être que vous prendrez plaisir à la fête et que vous vous assouplirez?

-Ne me souhaitez pas le malheur que je voudrais vous éviter!

-L'amour n'est pas le malheur, Darcy! Le malheur c'est d'être vieux garçon, grincheux et solitaire-rigola-t-il

-Parlez-vous de moi? Dit Darcy perplexe

-Si vous vous reconnaissez dans ma définition, c'est qu'en plus vous êtes susceptible! Dit-il en riant

Mais Darcy ne rit pas

-Je vous taquine Darcy! Je dois vous dire que votre bonne humeur est plutôt rare depuis les dernières années… mais je ne vous juge pas! Vous avez été éprouvé…renchérit-il

Darcy fronça les sourcils

-Mais j'ai eu le bonheur de vous voir sourire lors de la partie de billard avec miss Élizabeth! Ricana-t-il de nouveau

Il était évident que Charles ne le croyait pas et qu'il ne le soulagerait pas de ses questions et allusions. Maintenant, il ne lui restait d'autre choix que de se soumettre à tant d'insistance de la part de son ami.

-C'était si évident? Se décida-t-il à dire

-Oh oui! William! Elle vous plaît et ma sœur l'a très bien constaté aussi! Elle était furieuse contre Élizabeth! Si ses yeux avaient été des épées, Miss Élizabeth n'y aurait pas survécue.

 _(C'est donc pour cela que Miss Bingley était si acariâtre avec Élizabeth! Pauvre elle…Elle ne s'est certainement pas sentie bien accueillie…il faut avouer qu'elle a tout de même gardé son sang froid même si Miss Bingley la malmenait. Quelle femme courageuse! Pensa Darcy)_

-William? Vous êtes encore en train de penser à elle, n'est-ce pas? dit Bingley en souriant

-Charles, j'insiste une fois de plus. Je ne nie pas avoir quelques affections pour elle, mais il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Il est impensable que je laisse dériver des sentiments dangereux. Maintenant, oubliez mes confidences et notre conversation et concentrez-vous sur votre avenir et les importantes décisions que vous devrez prendre. Un mariage ne se décide pas sur un coup de cœur! Il faut bien considérer Miss Jane et sa famille avant de s'engager ! Personnellement, si vous désirez mon opinion, je m'éloignerais immédiatement de Miss Jane avant que vous soyez irrémédiablement épris.

-Comme j'aimerais être sage comme vous! Et comme j'aimerais que vous soyez moins raisonnable! Renchérit Bingley en quittant

 _(Je la reverrai enfin…mais il ne me reste que quelques jours pour reprendre ma raison et être insensible en la revoyant. Je serai froid et distant. Je lui adresserai la parole que par obligation seulement. J'observerai ses défauts et son ignoble famille et ensuite je serai guéri…)_


	4. Que mérite-t-elle?

Bonjour! un autre petit chapitre pour vous! Je ne sais toujours pas où je m'en vais avec cette fic...j'aime bien essayer de comprendre les sentiments de Mr Darcy

J'espère que vous aimerez!

 **Reviews please!**

* * *

Charles et miss Bingley tinrent leur promesse qu'ils avaient faite aux Miss Bennet et planifièrent un bal. Ils retournèrent donc à Netherfield pour organiser la réception.

Darcy avait promis à Charles de se rendre au bal pour observer Miss Jane et le conseiller concernant leur avenir. Durant le trajet, Miss Bingley titillait continuellement Mr Darcy sur ses opinions et activités préférées. Charles qui savait que sa sœur avait des vues sur Darcy, essayait de changer de conversation en s'extasiant devant les paysages et déclarant son bonheur de revoir Miss Bennet.

-Cher frère vous êtes beaucoup trop impulsif. Quoi que j'apprécie énormément Jane, sa famille est ignoble.

-J'en connais un qui serait de votre avis, se contenta-t-il de dire en regardant Darcy qui cherchait à fuir la conversation.

-Effectivement, finit-il par dire devant l'insistance silencieuse de Miss Bingley

-Nous voilà sur le même avis, cher Darcy, nous avons étonnamment beaucoup de choses en commun, dont notre réticence envers les étrangers.

Mais Darcy ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Il détestait les symptômes qui s'agitaient encore en lui. Il avait fui à Londres pour se détacher de Miss Élizabeth et oublier cette inclination. Il avait voyagé, travaillé avec acharnement mais à son grand malheur, il avait hâte de la revoir.

Ses mains moites en témoignant trop clairement. Son nœud à l'estomac lui avait coupé l'appétit et ses rêves le tourmentaient. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier et au contraire, s'en éloigner l'avait tourmenté encore plus.

Maintenant, il devait la revoir mais il était déterminé à trouver ses défauts. Déterminé à détester encore plus sa famille. Déterminé à se guérir.

-Mr Darcy?

Darcy sortit de ses pensées

-Pardon Miss Bingley?

-Je vous ai demandé quand avez-vous prévu présenter votre merveilleuse sœur à la société.

-Il est trop tôt. Je n'y ai pas pensé encore.

-Tout le monde l'aimera sans aucun doute! Elle est si jolie et si aimable et…

-Justement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on profite de sa candeur et sa jeunesse à des basses fins.

-Évidemment! Vous êtes un frère très protecteur! Je ne doute pas que vos enfants seront très bien éduqués et …

Pour une fois Miss Bingley se tut. Elle voyait bien que Mr Darcy était retourné dans ses pensées.

 _(Serait-il en train de se languir de Miss Élizabeth? Pensa Caroline -Non…Non… c'est impossible, sa famille le répugne. …leur partie de billard…l'équitation… aurait-elle réussi à le conquérir? Il me faut éclaircir tout ceci)_

Elle regarda Charles perplexe devant l'attitude détachée de Darcy et immédiatement, son frère lui sourit en coin et détourna la tête rapidement pour ne pas que son expression trahisse le secret de son ami. Ce qui tourmenta immédiatement Miss Bingley, qui garda le silence le reste du voyage observant un Darcy nerveux et songeur.

À leur arrivée, Bingley offrit rapidement à Darcy d'aller voir les Miss Bennet pour leur parler du bal. Il fit préparer leurs chevaux et se dirigèrent vers Longbourn.

À peine chevauchèrent-ils, qu'ils rencontrèrent un groupe au milieu du champ. Des jeunes filles courant et s'exclamant si fort que sans aucun doute; il s'agissait des jeunes Miss Bennet.

Ils se dirigèrent vers elles pour les saluer. Mais en arrivant près d'elles, un homme se tenait debout. En s'approchant plus près, Darcy reconnut Mr Wickham courtisant Miss Élizabeth qui semblait fort réjouie, joues en feu, lumineuse.

 _(Que fait-il ici? s'inquiéta Darcy Que fait-il ici avec MON Élizabeth? Mais que fait-elle? Elle sourit en sa présence? Elle n'a pas vu son manège? Je la croyais plus intelligente!…Elle sourit…juste ciel, Wickham la fait sourire…elle semble l'apprécier…oh non…il ne faut pas…pas lui…)_

Puis Bingley bredouilla quelques mots de salutations, invitant Mr Wickham par le fait même au bal. Charles ne connaissait pas Wickham et se montrant charmant, il acquiesça à la demande d'une jeune miss Bennet d'inviter toute la milice.

Darcy fulminait et quitta promptement, sans même saluer, ni ouvrir la bouche.

-Darcy! Attendez-moi! Qu'il y a-t-il?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler

-Est-ce cet homme qui vous a mit en colère ou peut-être êtes-vous troublé d'avoir revu Miss Élizabeth?

Il arrêta son cheval brusquement au milieu du champ et se retourna vers Charles

-Cet homme…je le connais…c'est un vicieux

-Mais il faudrait aviser Miss Élizabeth, elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie

-Non! Répondit-il trop rapidement, c'est une histoire que je préfère garder secrète. Pouvez-vous comprendre Bingley, que je ne puisse expliquer ce qui me lie à cet odieux personnage?

-Absolument! Je vous crois sur parole, je ne connais pas d'homme aussi honnête et intègre que vous! Mais Miss Élizabeth pourrait, elle aussi vous croire sur parole

-J'en doute, les femmes posent toujours des questions. Et m'abstenir de lui répondre causerait encore plus de préjudices. Imaginez qu'elle questionne les uns et les autres pour venir à bout de ses réponses? Ce serait encore pire…

-Mais ne craignez-vous pas que Miss Élizabeth soit en danger?

-Je le crains, absolument.

-Mais qu'allez-vous faire pour l'avertir?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais pour l'heure, je ne crois pas qu'il sera présent à votre bal. Il se méfie de moi et de ce que je peux lui faire. Peut-être que lors du bal, je pourrai en savoir plus sur leur…relation et …dit-il avec dégoût

-Quelle catastrophe! Si au moins, c'était un gentleman qui courtisait Élizabeth, vous seriez soulagé d'un énorme poids… Vous n'auriez plus à craindre de votre inclination…mais hélas, il s'agit de votre ennemi, ainsi vous êtes obligé de protéger celle que vous essayez en vain d'oublier...

Darcy le regardait ne sachant s'il se moquait de lui et était vraiment sincère, et conclu qu'il s'agissait de la première option.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle dans cette histoire, croyez-moi. Fit-il avant de s'enfuir au galop afin de retourner à Netherfield.

-Darcy! Je suis désolé…pardonnez-moi! Lança Bingley de loin. Ce qui confirma à Darcy que son intuition était juste.

En arrivant, Darcy croisa Miss Bingley qui voyant qu'il était troublé, cherchait à l'entretenir plus intimement et voulait connaitre ce qu'il se passait.

Mais Charles les rejoint rapidement et soulagea son ami de ces lourdes questions. Laissant Darcy se réfugier dans sa chambre.

 _(Elle est en danger…je ne peux la laisser avec Wickham…s'il la convainquait de s'enfuir avec lui…quelle calamité… sa famille serait encore plus déshonorée…si c'était possible…et elle serait perdue, sans honneur et sans le sou…dépendante d'un homme ignoble…non…je ne peux pas…que puis-je faire pour l'en éloigné… Peut-être devrais-je l'inviter à danser lors du bal pour la questionner concernant leur fréquentation, je pourrais peut-être l'avertir de sa personnalité…oh…danser avec elle…quel plaisir! Mais voudra-t-elle danser avec moi? )_

Les jours qui suivirent, Miss Bingley harcela Mr Darcy pour danser avec lui au bal. Devant tant d'insistance et dans l'espoir qu'elle le laisse enfin seul, acquiesça. C'est alors à son bras, qu'elle se présenta dans le portique pour accueillir les invités le soir du bal. Mais Darcy ne se laissa pas accaparer trop longtemps et feint devoir rencontrer de vieilles connaissances pour s'éloigner d'elle. En vérité, il espérait reprendre ses esprits et son calme sur le balcon.

 _(Wickham osera-t-il être présent? S'il se présentait, il faudrait évidement discrètement le congédier. Si cette histoire se propageait, Georgiana perdrait toute crédibilité…quelle horreur! Miss Élizabeth doit à tout prix savoir qui est cet homme. Elle mérite mieux que lui…)_

Puis il retourna dans la salle et vit Miss Élizabeth tête relevée, semblant chercher quelqu'un.

 _(Là voilà! Je crois qu'elle est encore plus belle que mes souvenirs…Elle cherche quelqu'un? Peut-être qu'elle me cherche? Est-il possible qu'elle espère me revoir?)_

Cœur palpitant, mains moites, souffle court, il s'avança dans la foule et suivit Élizabeth quelques temps, décidé à l'inviter à danser. Mais il préféra attendre encore un peu, le temps que ses symptômes se contrôlent mieux sans toutefois la quitter des yeux.

Un petit homme pas très beau, se présenta à elle et l'invita à danser. Élizabeth accepta quoi qu'elle ne semblait pas réjouie.

Cet homme était maladroit et insistant, mais elle restait gracieuse et respectueuse envers lui.

 _(Qui est cet homme? Comme il a l'air déplaisant! Pourtant, Élizabeth est patiente avec lui. Elle est très belle à voir danser! Comme elle est merveilleuse aujourd'hui…elle mérite mieux que ce laideron)_

-Mr Darcy! N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez promis une danse!

-Je ne vous ai pas oublié et je tiendrai parole, miss Bingley

-Dieu du ciel! Avez-vous entendu la Miss Maria Bennet? Elle chante si mal et se croit digne d'une diva! Et avez-vous vu sa mère? Elle raconte à tous ceux qui veulent l'entendre que Miss Jane épousera Charles!

Darcy fronça les sourcils

 _(J'avais oublié pour quelle raison je devais m'éloigner d'Élizabeth!…Sa famille est ignoble…je dois me ressaisir et me concentrer sur ses défauts et sa famille.)_

-Il faudra certainement faire un rapport à Charles, renchérit Darcy avant de s'éloigner d'une Miss Bingley ravie et comblée par ce dernier commentaire.

Darcy s'installa à l'autre bout de la salle et continua à observer la famille Bennet ainsi qu'Élizabeth qui dansait toujours avec ce laideron. Réfléchissant toujours à la solution pour s'éloigner d'elle, tout en l'avertissant de ses fréquentations avec Wickham.

La danse se termina enfin et elle s'éloigna accompagnée de son amie Charlotte. Il se précipita pour inviter Elizabeth à danser. Elle accepta froidement et rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'assemblèrent sur la piste de danse.

Darcy avait projeté de la protéger de son ennemi, tout en profitant de sa douce présence. L'allégresse qu'il ressentait quand il la voyait lui faisait oublier ses dernières années d'épreuves, depuis que son père avait quitté. Mais la danse commençait à peine qu'il n'arrivait déjà plus à assembler ses idées. Son regard et son odeur le ramenait à ses premiers signes d'attachement lors de la partie de billard à Netherfield. Il commençait à penser qu'il pourrait peut-être s'habituer à sa famille et faire fit des attentes de sa propre famille…

Quant à Élizabeth, elle avait comme projet de découvrir le _« vrai »_ Mr Darcy que Wickham lui avait décrit.

La danse se termina brusquement alors que Lizzy s'opposa à Darcy en le regarda droit dans les yeux, défendant Mr Wickham.

 _(Elle a effectivement une grande affection pour Wickham…et elle le défend…visiblement, il lui a parlé de moi…que lui a-t-il dit? Certainement, il m'a fait le coupable dans cette histoire. Élizabeth…ses yeux perçants…elle me déteste…comme je hais cette idée…)_

Ne pouvant oublier le regard accusateur d'Élizabeth, Darcy se contenta d'observer Miss Jane et Charles et ensuite considérer la famille Bennet.

Le laideron qui avait dansé plus tôt avec Élizabeth vint se présenter à lui aussi incivilement qu'un barbare et Darcy comprit qu'il était aussi de la famille Bennet.

Il dansa aussi avec Miss Bingley avec beaucoup moins de plaisir qu'il l'avait fait avec Miss Élizabeth, malgré leur dispute.

Effectivement, leurs rencontres se terminaient souvent en discorde et peut-être que cette dernière constatation l'aidera à oublier Miss Élizabeth. Son défaut principal, à part sa famille, sera donc qu'elle est…détestable!

Quant à Lizzy, elle se retira dans le petit salon, s'adossa au mur pour retrouver ses esprits suite à cette violente mésentente qu'elle avait eu avec Mr Darcy. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi combative face à un homme. Il avait été si aimable à Netherfield lors de la partie de billard et surtout lors du cours d'équitation. Mais elle avait vite compris qu'il était hautain et orgueilleux. La description que Mr Wickham lui avait faite de Mr Darcy était très ressemblante. Défendre son nouvel ami démuni était désormais tout naturel. Par contre, confronter les yeux bleus et mystérieux de Darcy fut assez troublant. Argumenter avec un homme aussi puissant que Mr Darcy était exaltant, sans aucun doute.

Après cette soirée mémorable, Darcy et Miss Bingley s'associèrent pour convaincre Charles de son erreur et l'encouragèrent à s'éloigner de Miss Jane.

Darcy était toujours furieux contre Wickham, lui qui avait sensibilisé le cœur de Georgiana et maintenant celui de Miss Élizabeth.

Après avoir examiné la famille Bennet, il se croyait maintenant guéri de son affection et se sentait capable de reprendre sa raison sur ses sentiments. Jamais il n'accepterait d'être associé de près ou de loin, à une famille aussi grossière. Pas question d'épouser une femme si insolente et entêtée!

Il pourra maintenant retourner au Derbyshire, retrouver sa vie normale. Sans penser à Élizabeth.


	5. Orgueil et entêtement

Bonjour!

voici la suite de billard et révélations...

j'espère que vous aimerez le nouveau dénouement...

moi j'en ai des frissons dans le dos...

 **Reviews please**

* * *

Au Derbyshire, Darcy était très heureux de retrouver sa sœur, Georgiana.

Elle le questionna sur le bal et les invités présents. Darcy se garda bien de révéler avec quel bonheur il avait pu danser avec Élizabeth. Mais sa jeune sœur avait déjà décelé une petite lueur différente dans les yeux de son frère alors qu'il lui parlait des Miss Bennet particulièrement de miss Élizabeth.

-Allez-vous me les présenter, mon frère?

-Je ne crois pas les revoir bientôt

-Peut-être pourrions-nous les inviter?

-Nous ne le pouvons, malheureusement, les convenances ne nous le permettent pas.

-Peut-être visiteront-elle Londres et…

Darcy l'interrompit

-Mais pourquoi tenez-vous donc tant à rencontrer les Miss Bennet

Georgiana rougit

-C'est que…elles semblent gentilles…? J'aimerais bien les connaître…

Mais Darcy songeur se referma et se contenta de fermer la discussion

-Nous verrons bien… pour l'heure j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Au fil des jours, l'intendant put résoudre tous les besoins qui requéraient les ordres du maître de Pemberly, si bien que Darcy retrouva vite le loisir de réfléchir.

 _Si je pouvais oublier ses yeux…ce serait au moins un début…ses magnifiques yeux noisettes…Si je pouvais être certain que Wickham l'a laissé tranquille…Mais si il la courtisait encore…comment savoir?_

Quelques jours plus tard, il reçut une lettre de son ami Bingley

 _oOoOo_

 _William,_

 _J'espère que vous vous portez bien ainsi que votre sœur. Moi et ma sœur Caroline, vivons actuellement à Londres et nous recherchons un meilleur domicile. Bien que nous aimions bien Netherfield, nous préférons nous fier à votre jugement et chercher d'autres propriétés. Ainsi, si vous entendez une autre maison à louer, je vous prie de penser à nous._

 _Caroline continue de correspondre avec Miss Jane. Elle a eut des nouvelles fraîches concernant Miss Élizabeth. Celle-ci a semble-t-il refusé une demande en mariage de son cousin, Mr Collins. Sa mère était folle de rage. En effet, à la mort de Mr Bennet, c'est Mr Collins qui héritera de leur domaine. Si Élizabeth avait accepté son offre, elle aurait assuré la pérennité de la famille. C'est une femme courageuse que Miss Élizabeth! Mais selon la rumeur, Mr Collins s'est rapidement contenté d'épouser son amie Charlotte._

 _Quant au Monsieur que vous connaissiez, Mr Wickham, elles ne l'ont plus revu depuis plusieurs semaines._

 _Caroline m'a assuré que Miss Jane ne pense pas à moi, ni même ne s'informe de ma santé. Vous aviez, une fois de plus, raison quant à ses sentiments. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de votre amitié. Il semble que je devrais apprendre un peu plus de votre sagesse et devrait me convertir à votre raisonnement : l'honneur avant l'amour. Mais pour le moment, je m'applique premièrement à l'oublier._

 _Ainsi, nous espérons vous revoir bientôt comme nous espérons trouver un domicile idéal bientôt._

 _Charles_

 _OoOoO_

 _S'il savait ce que je pense maintenant de l'amour! S'il savait qu'il m'a effleuré l'esprit d'épouser Miss Élizabeth malgré son honteuse famille… S'il savait que je pense toujours à elle._

 _Du moins, mes prières sont exaucées. Élizabeth n'est plus en danger à cause de Wickham. Je suis tout de même surpris qu'elle ait refusé une demande en mariage de son cousin… Je me demande pourquoi elle s'est refusée à lui… Sa position sociale ne lui permet pas d'épouser meilleur parti que ce Mr Collins…Mais si elle avait dit oui…elle serait, en ce moment même, à un autre homme…_

Sortant de ses pensées, il s'appliqua à répondre à Bingley qu'il le visiterait à Londres bientôt et qu'il ferait parler ses relations concernant les domaines à louer.

Et il ne fut pas long que Darcy était à Londres, à son hôtel et s'enquérait des nouvelles des domaines disponibles. Il rencontra Charles pour lui faire visiter quelques propriétés et partager un bon Brandy

-Votre santé se porte bien, Charles?

-Tout à fait, absolument!

-Mais vous semblez soucieux, serait-ce l'immobilier qui vous tenaille à ce point? Si c'est cela, je me permets de vous rassurer que je serai à vos côtés

-Oh…dit-il faiblement, l'immobilier est plutôt sujet à m'occuper l'esprit…Il est difficile d'oublier Miss Jane… j'aurais tant aimé qu'elle ait de l'affection pour moi…

-Heureusement que vous avez une facilité à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, vous pourrez vite l'oublier et retrouver un nouvel amour

-Cet amour a été différent des autres…Je ne crois pas m'en remettre de ci-tôt…

Devant cette déclaration de Bingley, Darcy restait muet dans ses pensées.

-Et pensez-vous encore à Miss Élizabeth?

-Je suis parfaitement guéri

-N'avez-vous pas encore appris que vous mentez mal?

-Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler, concentrons-nous sur l'immobilier je vous prie

-Alors, l'immobilier sera pour vous aussi, salutaire?

Mais Darcy ne répondit rien et devant sa mine sombre, Bingley continua

-Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, cher ami, mais je ne vous ai jamais connu amoureux de quiconque avant miss Élizabeth?

Devant la délicatesse de la question et surtout de l'importance des mots qu'il pourrait prononcer. Darcy ne répondit rien.

Bingley continua

-Votre silence est assez éloquent. Et je doute que vous oubliez votre premier et seul amour aussi rapidement que la couleur des yeux de ma sœur…

-Nous n'avons pas la même nature, Charles, vous tombez effectivement amoureux rapidement. Mais ma nature est différente et je ne peux me prononcer avec autant d'embrasement que vous en cette matière. Ainsi, me dire « _amoureux_ » de Miss Élizabeth n'est certainement pas quelque chose que je peux déclarer avec la même conviction que vous vous exprimez concernant Jane. Mais vous avez toute ma pitié en cette affaire, considérant que l'amour n'est pas réciproque.

-Croyez-vous que Miss Élizabeth vous affectionne?

-Je ne sais pas! Mais…quand je me remémore nos rencontres… nous nous sommes disputés à chaque fois. Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu…

-Alors…c'est ce que je disais, vous pensez à elle…je suis curieux de savoir si vous en avez parlé à votre sœur?

-Bien sur! Ainsi que toutes les miss Bennet!

-Mais à quoi bon lui en avoir parlé puisque vous ne risquez plus de revoir Miss Bennet?

-Quand ma sœur me questionne, je réponds aimablement à ses questions, n'est-il pas civilisé de discuter de ses nouvelles rencontres?

-Alors nous voilà tous les deux malheureux à cause de l'amour!

-N'est-ce pas vous qui me disait que l'amour n'était pas le malheur?

-Ha oui! Je me souviens! Alors, vous attendez encore que je vous donne raison? Comme toujours? Mais cette fois-ci, je ne vous donnerai pas raison car les moments que j'ai passés avec ma Jane, sont plus présents que la tristesse que je ressens d'en être éloigné.

 _(Comme il comprenait maintenant ce sentiment! Darcy se remémorait continuellement leur friction et n'en regrettait rien. Quand Lizzy s'opposait fermement à lui, c'était pour lui l'occasion d'admirer plus intensément ses yeux et ses expressions déterminées. Mais sa plus vive douleur était de ne pas l'avoir vu sourire tendrement, comme elle avait sourit en présence de Wickham. Comme il aurait aimé qu'elle le regarde avec admiration et tendresse. Juste un sourire lui aurait fait oublier son horrible famille et l'aurait convaincu de l'épouser sur-le-champ)_

Darcy rougit et resta muet, perdu dans ses pensées. Bingley reprit emporté par son élan :

-Darcy! Vous l'aimez toujours! Vous n'arrivez pas à l'oublier! Qu'attendez-vous pour vous déclarer à elle? Que quelqu'un d'autre l'épouse avant vous? Vous êtes assez fortuné pour deux familles! Soyez pour une fois, imprudent et irresponsable!

-Pour une fois? Mais il s'agit d'une erreur qui devra être assumée pour la vie entière!

-Une erreur? Mais vous l'aimez! Dites-moi quelle serait l'erreur entre l'épouser et la voir épouser un autre? Imaginez si elle avait accepté cet affreux Mr Collins!

Darcy resta de nouveau silencieux quelques instant puis :

-Et comment se porte votre sœur Caroline?

-Très bien, mais ne changez pas de sujet

-Je ne change pas de sujet. Vous m'avez dernièrement proposé la main de votre sœur et j'y réfléchis toujours

-Non! Je ne vous crois pas, vous ne pouvez la tolérer une seule minute et de toute façon, il s'agissait d'un piège pour vous faire parler…

-Un piège alors? Ne suis-je pas digne de votre sœur?

-Oui…non! Bien sûr que vous êtes digne! Mais elle n'est pas pour vous

-Ne désirez-vous pas le bonheur de votre sœur?

-Absolument mais…

-Ne suis-je pas celui qu'elle convoite depuis si longtemps? Ne suis-je pas celui qui pourrait lui apporter tout ce qu'elle désire? Interrompit Darcy

-Mais vous ne l'aimez pas!

-Je peux parfaitement m'accommoder de mes sentiments et les affections peuvent se développer avec le temps

-Et Élizabeth ? interrompit Bingley à son tour

-Je vous ai dit qu'il n'est pas question de…-se fâcha Darcy- elle ne me convient pas et sa famille encore moins. Ce fut une distraction certes, mais il n'est absolument pas logique que j'y pense plus longtemps. En plus, elle préfère Wickham. Je suis donc prêt à envisager une union avec votre famille.

Bingley retint son souffle quelques instants en observant Darcy, très sérieux.

-Oh, Oh! je vous ai presque cru! Lança Bingley en riant

-Je ne vous taquine aucunement, lança-t-il sèchement- Je crois que cela serait une union très avantageuse pour votre famille et acceptable pour ma position.

Bingley toujours bouche-bée trouva enfin la réponse parfaite :

-Vous êtes sérieux? Lança-t-il hébété devant un Darcy stoïque …Vous vous intéressez vraiment à Caroline? Mais…

Maintenant c'était Bingley qui était sans mot. Il trouva finalement quoi ajouter :

-Et si vous étiez à ma place, que feriez-vous?

Darcy marcha quelques pas puis très sérieusement :

-Pour être tout à fait honnête voici ce que je ferais. Étant donné que le prétendant est très intéressant…je ne pourrais refuser… mais je demanderais au prétendant de se faire valoir auprès de ma sœur. Ensuite, j'analyserais et questionnerais ma sœur pour connaître ses sentiments à son égard.

-Et si vous saviez que le prétendant est amoureux d'une autre?

-Bien, il faudrait prouver que cet homme en aime _réellement_ une autre _et si c'était vraiment le cas_ , (dit-il en appuyant sur certains mots) je m'assurerais que ces sentiments ne puissent interférer à l'union ou au bonheur du couple. Mais dans notre situation, la dame n'est aucunement intéressée à moi, alors tout danger est alors écarté.

-Vous croyez que le danger ne pourrait survenir de la partie masculine?

-Doutez-vous de ma loyauté et ma fidélité envers ma future épouse? Dit-il, insulté

-Pas du tout, mais je doute de votre bonheur. Mon ami, je vous aime comme un frère et bien que j'aimerais officiellement le devenir, je ne voudrais pas vous voir malheureux.

-Alors permettez-moi au moins, de mieux connaître Miss Caroline. Cela pourrait éclairer mes sentiments à son égard?

Bingley réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer

-Darcy, faites attention de ne pas vous compromettre. Mieux la connaître oui, mais assurez-vous de ne pas éveiller des rumeurs qui pourraient vous lier contre votre gré.

 _(Qu'ai-je fais…suis-je à ce point dépourvu que je me tourne vers Caroline ? il est trop tard maintenant, je me suis engagé à mieux la connaître, je dois tenir parole. Miss Élizabeth regrettera amèrement d'avoir préféré Wickham et de m'avoir mal jugé…j'aurais pu la rendre heureuse si elle m'avait laissé une chance de…ahhhh…et après tout, m'occuper de Caroline m'empêchera certainement de raviver des émotions que je tente d'éviter concernant Élizabeth…)_

-Darcy? Pensez-vous à Élizabeth en ce moment? Parce qu'il serait très audacieux de faire cela devant moi, à la seconde même où je vous ai permis de vous approcher de Caroline…Je crains que je regrette déjà cette permission…

-Non, Charles soyez en paix, je me demandais seulement comment je pourrais être plus aimable avec Caroline. Mentit-il

-Commencez par écouter ce qu'elle dit! Elle remarquera certainement un énorme changement dans votre attitude…Après l'avoir nié pendant toutes ces années…juste ciel…comment réagira-t-elle? Dit-Bingley songeur

-Ce soir nous dînerons tous ensemble n'est-ce pas? Je me montrerai plus avenant avec elle.


	6. Ouverture

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Billard et révélations, j'aimerais bien que vous aimiez, mais...je crois que vous n'aimerez pas! hihi

 **Reviews!**

 **P: merci pour tes conseils, je m'améliore de jour en jour, je l'espère!**

 **juliedelacour 20 et Loulou 25 : pauvre Darcy, ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour oublier Miss Élizabeth!**

* * *

-Miss Caroline, fit Darcy en s'inclinant, s'efforçant de sourire

-Mr Darcy, fit-elle perplexe

-Avez-vous eu une belle journée? Ajouta-t-il

-Parfaitement… hésita-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil intrigué à son frère.

Ils s'installèrent respectivement à leur place désignée à la table, pour le souper. Miss Caroline avait toujours (depuis son plus vieux souvenir) trafiqué les places pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Darcy, mais celui-ci avait toujours réussi à esquiver son manège en négociant avec les employés pour changer de place. Mais ce soir, il était à ses côtés. Quoi que Miss Caroline fut fort réjouie, elle soupçonnait quelconque pari entre son frère et Darcy, où peut-être une moquerie…

Elle resta silencieuse presque tout le repas, ne répondant que très brièvement aux questions et ne s'aventurant pas à apporter des nouveaux sujets de discussion, essayant d'observer quelques complicités entre son frère et Darcy.

Après le souper, tous se dirigèrent au salon pour la musique et les discussions.

Darcy invita Caroline à jouer un morceau, qu'elle fit avec grand plaisir. Celui-ci se tint auprès du piano pour l'écouter avec attention et tourner les pages, au besoin.

Tout ce changement d'attitude était très étrange et troublée par ce mystère, elle feint une migraine pour se coucher tôt.

-Je ne croyais pas que votre attention à l'égard de ma sœur la figerait! Elle n'a jamais été si silencieuse et agréable!

Darcy sourit

-Elle…elle est très jolie… et joue assez bien… souffla Darcy

Bingley se retourna vers lui

-Réglons cela toute suite! Considérez-moi comme son tuteur et que je ne vous entende pas exposer vos compliments à son égard! Vos louanges me mettraient mal à l'aise

-Mais je croyais que vous vouliez que je vous prouve que…

-Je me ferai ma propre idée, interrompit Bingley. N'essayez pas de me duper…rigola-t-il, je vous connais trop bien et je sais quand vous mentez! Contentez-vous de bien réfléchir à ce que vous faites et soyez certain que vous ne regretterez pas Éliza…

-Je vous en prie, ne prononcez plus son nom, ce n'est pas nécessaire et je désire ne plus entendre parler d'elle.

-Comme vous voudrez, se contenta de dire Bingley avant d'ajouter : Et comment se porte Georgiana?

-Seriez-vous intéressé par elle?

-Non! Aucunement, ce n'était qu'une question de civilité!

Darcy rit silencieusement

Bingley ajouta

-Je marierai seulement l'unique et vrai amour, je suis un romantique!

Darcy se referma dans un lourd silence. Bingley ne pouvant plus supporter ce long silence :

-Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Jane?

-Non, aucune

Puis Bingley se referma à son tour et se confia dans son verre d'alcool.

 _(Se rapprocher de Caroline veut-il dire que je n'ai plus d'ami? Je ne peux plus me confier à Bingley? Ni concernant sa sœur, ni concernant Élizabeth…Certainement, cette soirée a été plus agréable que je l'appréhendais. ..Caroline est moins irritante quand on lui porte attention. Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé chez miss Bingley un trait de personnalité ou physique qui soit irrésistible…elle n'a certainement pas les yeux d'Éliz…non je ne dois plus y penser…)_

-Je crois que je vais me coucher, termina Darcy

-Très bien, bonne idée, moi aussi.

Furent les seuls mots qu'ils trouvèrent à dire durant les longues minutes où ils burent leur verre.

Au lendemain matin, c'est avec une mine réjouie que Miss Bingley se réveilla. Après s'être préparée, elle retrouva les hommes qui déjeunaient dans la petite salle à manger d'été. Mr Darcy l'accueillit toujours aussi aimablement, ce qui ébranla de nouveau Caroline. Doutant toujours qu'il y avait un pari entre son frère et Darcy :

-Mr Darcy, dit-elle en s'inclinant, je vous trouve de très bonne humeur ces jours-ci. Y aurait-il une raison à votre soudaine frénésie ?

-Non pas du tout, Miss Bingley, peut-être seulement que Netherfield me rend l'humeur agréable. Quoi que j'aime bien aussi Londres.

-Ah, Londres est si distrayante, il me tarde d'y retourner…

-Oui, absolument, nous aurons surement ce plaisir bientôt…l'interrompit-t-il

-Bon! S'exclama Bingley, Darcy que diriez-vous d'une promenade en cheval? S'exclama Bingley

-Oui! Bonne idée dit Darcy soulagé que Charles intervienne

-Pourrais-je me joindre à vous? Demanda Caroline

-Oui, cela nous ferait certainement plaisir…dit mal à droitement Darcy

-Oh…alors je vais me changer…dit-elle perplexe

Quand elle eut quitté pour se changer, Bingley se tourna vers Darcy…

-Oh…je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…je n'aurais pas dû

-Je n'y veux pas de mal Charles! Je veux juste mieux la connaître

-Oh bon sang…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Ils se préparèrent pour la promenade où Miss Bingley resta silencieuse presque tout le temps

À leur retour

-Cher Darcy, vous transformez ma sœur, elle est presque agréable!

Darcy sourit

-Je ne croyais pas que s'intéresser à elle, lui ferait si bien! Sa société est plus agréable que jamais, dit-il timidement

-Peut-être que vous êtes vraiment celui dont elle a besoin…

-Bingley, dit Darcy en hésitant, je ne…je n'ai rien promis…je veux mieux la connaître…

-Oui, oui…ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous marie pas toute suite! Je ne suis pas Mme Bennet! Rigola-t-il avant de retomber dans la mélancolie

-Je me demande si Jane va bien…peut-être a-t-elle rencontré un homme…reprit Bingley

-Caroline pourrait lui écrire?

-Je crois que oui, mais je crains qu'elle ne me dise pas la vérité, elle veut me protéger…

-Je lui parlerai, lança sèchement Darcy

-Oh là, c'est encore ma sœur! Ne prenez pas trop de liberté avec elle! Je ne vous ai pas encore donné sa main

Darcy rougit

-Je me rends compte que je connais Caroline depuis si longtemps que je la considère presque comme une sœur…pardonnez-moi si je prends trop de liberté envers elle.

Caroline qui était de l'autre côté du mur, avait entendu des brides de conversation et ne respirait plus depuis plusieurs secondes

Ce pourrait-il que Darcy la considère enfin? Il la voyait maintenant comme une possible maitresse de Pemberly ? Mère de ses enfants? Lui et Bingley discutaient-il vraiment de sa main? Elle avait sûrement mal entendu.

Si c'était bel et bien vrai, il ne lui restait qu'à bien jouer ses cartes et emprisonner Mr Darcy pour garantir son avenir à Pemberly.

-Mr Darcy, Charles, fit-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce, quelle belle promenade avons-nous fait, je me sens comblée.

-Très heureux de vous voir ainsi chère sœur, fit Charles en jetant un sourire furtif à Darcy

-Je me sens si bien que je pensais marcher dans les jardins, vous joindriez-vous à moi? Fit-elle en regardant les deux hommes

Bingley regarda Darcy….

-Pour ma part, je vais m'abstenir mais si Darcy veut y aller, je ne vois pas d'objection

William accompagna donc Miss Bingley pour marcher.

-Les jardins sont magnifiques à cette époque de l'année, commença Caroline

-Oui tout à fait

-Dites-moi, Mr Darcy, quelle est votre fleur préférée?

-Bien, je dirai la rose blanche

-Pourquoi donc?

-Peut-être suis-je attiré par sa rareté et sa pureté

-Avez-vous le même avis concernant l'immobilier?

-Je dirais que je choisis les propriétés sur plusieurs aspects. Évidemment, que la demeure soit unique est très intéressant mais elle doit être bien située, bien entretenue…mais pourquoi ces questions?

-Pour connaître votre caractère, simplement. Mon frère a tendance à choisir les demeure en écoutant ses coups de cœur…ce qui lui a causé bien plus de soucis que de satisfaction.

Darcy sourit,

-Oui! Je me souviens de la maison des Cohens, cette maison tombait en ruine mais il adorait le lac!

-Oui! Rigola Caroline

Ils marchèrent quelques moments silencieusement puis Darcy osa

-Et vous? Quelle est votre fleur préférée?

-Et bien je dirais…la tulipe

-Et pour quelle raison?

-Sa noblesse, sa beauté et bien sûr sa valeur marchande!

Darcy sourit de nouveau à la grande satisfaction de Caroline

-Alors je vois que vous vous préoccupez de trouver de bons investissement! Ajouta Darcy

-Oh, non, je suis très mauvaise pour ce genre de chose… je dois l'avouer…mais je suis fascinée par ce qui trouve subitement de la valeur aux yeux des gens. Voilà c'est une simple fleur après tout, mais les gens peuvent payer une fortune pour sa bulbe…Pourquoi donc est-elle devenue si précieuse? Elle était pourtant sans valeur avant d'être connue, ne trouvez-vous pas?

-Absolument, le monde économique est fascinant et ridicule à la fois, si on y pense sérieusement.

-Mon frère dit que vous êtes le meilleur négociateur du pays

-Comme nous en avons discuté, votre frère a des coups de cœur et est rarement cartésien, Rigola Darcy

-En effet, vous avez raison, j'ai d'ailleurs commencé à moins écouter mon frère et me faire ma propre opinion des choses du monde, souffla-t-elle sérieusement

-Qu'une femme ait sa propre opinion sur les choses est certainement une bonne disposition qui la distingue de ses amies écervelées et la rend plus captivante.

Caroline arrêta brusquement de marcher et rougit à la pensée de ce que Darcy venait de dire. C'était un compliment…

Elle venait tout juste de comprendre que Darcy recherchait une femme intelligente et différente. Voilà ce qu'il fallait faire pour attirer son attention. Toutes les heures où elle s'est préparée pour qu'il la regarde, toutes ses tenues qu'elle avait choisies en pensant à lui…c'était inutile. Il préférait discuter et débattre de ses opinions!

-Miss Caroline? Préférez-vous rentrer ? Vous paraissez souffrante?

-Je vais bien, merci, mais je préfèrerais tout de même retourner, si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvénient

-Ai-je dis quelque chose qui vous a heurté?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Darcy s'intéressait à elle et _s'inquiétait_ d'elle.

-Non, Mr Darcy, merci de votre sollicitude, tout va bien.

Ils retournèrent donc au domaine sans ouvrir la bouche de nouveau. En arrivant, elle s'excusa auprès de William et se retira dans sa chambre, le laissant penaud et perplexe.

Bingley vint le trouver le voyant troublé

-Qu'il y a-t-il?

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que… j'ai peut-être dit quelque chose? Je ne sais pas…elle…

-Qu'avez-vous dit?

-Nous parlions de fleurs et d'immobilier et… je ne sais pas! Voudriez-vous vous assurer qu'elle va bien?

-Je vais la voir toute suite

À sa chambre, Caroline faisait les cents pas réfléchissant sur la situation quand son frère frappa à sa porte. Quand elle lui ouvrit la porte, Bingley s'inquiéta immédiatement

-Caroline? Tu es toute blême? Que ce passe-t-il? Mr Darcy m'a dit que tu avais eu un malaise et que tu préférais retourner dans ta chambre?

-Je vais très bien Charles, lança-t-elle sèchement

-Alors racontes-moi, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit pendant qu'elle faisait les cents pas.

-Je crois que Mr Darcy m'a fait un compliment

Bingley rit bruyamment

-Shut! Il pourrait t'entendre

-Tu es toute bouleversée à cause de cela?

-Charles, tu vois bien toi aussi qu'il n'est plus lui-même dernièrement, dis-moi que tu l'as remarqué toi aussi?

-J'ai remarqué en effet. Tu sais Caroline, il est un homme et tu es une femme…dit-il en mettant ses mains sur les deux épaules de sa sœur.

-Charles, arrête ce discours ridicule! Interrompit-elle, _Tu sais_ que je ne suis pas son « _genre_ ». J'aimerais que tu me rassures sur mes impressions et que je ne sois pas en train de me bercer d'illusions.

-D'accord, dit-il avant de prendre une courte pause- Il m'a dit qu'il veut mieux te connaître

-Il t'a parlé de moi! S'exclama-t-elle

Il acquiesça d'un geste de la tête. Caroline dût s'asseoir sur son lit sentant que ses jambes faiblissaient.

-Caroline, ne va pas trop vite! Il veut simplement mieux te connaître. Point.

Mais Miss Bingley resta toujours sans mot pendant un long silence puis finalement :

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi faire?

-Sois toi-même! N'essaie pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre ou d'être _« Miss Parfaite »_ … et surtout, si je peux te donner un autre conseil, arrête de le complimenter sur tout et rien, il n'aime pas.

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Toujours silencieuse

-Seras-tu au dîner avec nous?

Ses yeux ouvrirent encore plus grand et manqua de respirer

-Caroline! Détends-toi! C'est bien ce que tu désires depuis les cinq dernières années? Tu as tout fait pour attirer son attention, maintenant tu y es. Profites bien de ce dîner car il retourne à Pemberly demain.

Mais Caroline restait toujours silencieuse

-Caroline! Dis-moi quelque chose! Veux-tu que je lui dise de s'éloigner de toi?

Elle refusa de d'un hochement de tête

-Il…Il…bégaya-t-elle - il m'a sourit… Deux fois… souffla-t-elle incertaine

Bingley éclata de rire

-Mon Dieu! Les femmes! Vous êtes toutes trop compliquées! Dit-il en la laissant


	7. Orgueil malsain

Bonjour !

Depuis que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre, celui où Darcy s'intéresse à Caroline,...eh bien j'ai des frissons, des haut-le-coeur et des cauchemars...

ne devrait rester avec l'image de Mr Darcy et Caroline main dans la main...

Alors, voici le chapitre suivant, soyez indulgents (indulgentes) pour les erreurs...je publie plus vite que je le prévoyais...

Sympathies à toutes celles et ceux qui ont eu de la difficultés à dormir depuis le dernier chapitre...Je SAIS que ce nouveau chapitre n'est pas très rose non plus... mais on voit un peu plus de lumière au bout du tunnel!

 **Merci pour les Reviews!**

 **particulièrement : Lizka : oui je suis de ton avis...même si Darcy fait l'idiot...il DOIT finir avec Lizzy...**

 **Trini : je ne comprends pas très bien l'espagnol, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais très choquée...je suis désolée de t'avoir troublée...et je te rassure : je ne me moque pas des lectrices mais je savais très bien que ce nouveau dénouement déplairait à quelques unes...**

* * *

Les jours et les semaines coulèrent et Caroline sut comment se faire apprécier par Mr Darcy.

De longues promenades, ponctuées de débat d'opinion et alternées de longs silences utiles à apprécier la nature et à la réflexion. Modérer ses éclats et ses jugements sur les autres, moins complimenter William, lui lancer des regards discrets, avoir toujours une opinion intelligente…

Miss Bingley s'amusait certainement quoi qu'elle trouvait fastidieux de plaire à Mr Darcy. Mais après tout, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Sa fortune considérable essuierait certainement tous ces efforts. Dans les derniers jours, elle s'était appliquée à dire à toutes ses amies qu'elle attendait très bientôt, la grande demande et qu'ils étaient très amoureux.

Mr Darcy apprenait à connaître une nouvelle Miss Bingley complètement changée. Pendant nombres d'années il avait méprisé Miss Bingley, mais voilà qu'il découvrait une nouvelle femme bien plus agréable quand on lui porte attention. Elle était d'agréable compagnie et elle s'embellissait de jour en jour. Se vouer à plaire à Miss Caroline et lui être attentionné occupait tant ses pensées qu'il arrivait à oublier Miss Élizabeth. Caroline s'avérerait certainement une excellente maitresse de Pemberly et une bonne grande sœur pour Georgiana. La société approuvait cette union et trouvait qu'ils feraient un beau couple.

-Bingley, j'ai à vous parler sur un sujet fort personnel

-Bien sûr, allez-y je vous écoute

-Il y a quelques semaines, je vous ai demandé la permission de mieux connaître votre sœur…Je vous demande aujourd'hui votre approbation pour la courtiser

-Pensez-vous à des fiançailles?

-Effectivement, vous m'avez bien compris

Bingley resta silencieux, visiblement en train de réfléchir intensément.

Darcy impatient d'avoir une réponse, reprit la parole

-Vous pouvez certainement prendre le temps qu'il faut pour y penser…

-C'est tout réfléchit, Darcy, je suis prêt à vous répondre.

-Je vous écoute

-Je n'ai aucune crainte concernant vos capacités à satisfaire à ses besoins… Mais j'accepterai selon une seule condition

-Une condition? Laquelle? Répondit-il mi-vexé, mi-curieux

-Je vais organiser un bal à Netherfield bientôt, pour fêter la fin de l'hiver. J'inviterai les Miss Bennet.

-Et quelle est votre condition? Je ne vous comprends pas

-Vous devrez danser avec Miss Élizabeth

-Danser? Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Dit-il insulté et perplexe

-Je tiens à m'assurer que vous ne ressentez plus rien pour Miss Élizabeth

-Et dites-moi comment arriverez-vous à votre conclusion? Comment pouvez-vous lire mes sentiments? Vous n'êtes pas rationnel Bingley et votre demande est … s'écria-t-il en se levant

Bingley se leva à son tour, calmement en regardant Darcy dans les yeux.

-Darcy, c'est ma condition. Interrompit-il- Si vous la refusez, je vous refuse la main de ma sœur. Je vous connais et je sais lire en vous. Je ne veux pas que ma sœur épouse un homme qui en aime une autre.

Darcy reprit son calme pour rester digne puis ajouta placidement

-Je ne pense plus à elle depuis longtemps, mais si c'est votre condition et que vous voulez voir de vos yeux que je ne lui prête plus attention, alors j'accepte. Dit-il à contrecoeur

En sortant de la pièce, il croisa Miss Bingley et elle remarqua aussitôt son air troublé.

-Mr Darcy?

Mais il se contenta de saluer poliment avant de le domicile des Bingley

Caroline trouva son frère dans le bureau pour lui demander ce qui c'était passé

-Charles ? Qu'y a –t-il? Mr Darcy semble en colère?

-Oh,… et bien, il l'est!

-Mais qu'avez-vous dit pour le mettre dans cet état

-Je lui ai imposé une condition à vos fiançailles… hésita-t-il, sachant très bien que sa sœur serait dans la même colère

-Nos fiançailles? Hurla-t-elle, mais tu es fou! Il t'a demandé ma main et tu oses lui imposer une condition? Mais JE VEUX l'épouser! Quel genre de frère es-tu? Ne penses-tu pas à mon bonheur? Et ne…

Bingley l'interrompit

-Je le crois amoureux de Miss Élizabeth, lança-t-il sèchement

Miss Caroline resta muette quelques instants, indignée par cette dernière parole de son frère, puis reprit sa dignité :

-Et puis? Lança-t-elle hargneuse

-Et puis? Il ne t'aime pas! Tu épouserais un homme qui ne t'aime pas?

-Je n'ai jamais demandé qu'il m'aime. Dit-elle froidement

Bingley figea sur place en regardant sa sœur

-Oh Charles, dit-elle sur un ton mielleux, je suis une femme! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui saura s'occuper de moi, pourvoir à mes besoins, et je lui ferai un héritier….mais l'amour n'est pas ma priorité! Qu'il soit amoureux d'une autre est tout à fait anodin.

-Tu…tu…tu sais qu'il ne t'aime pas et cela t'importe?

-Absolument, je ne suis pas si idiote, Charles. J'ai vu comment il regardait Miss Élizabeth …Je ne me suis jamais bercée de rêves… dit-elle dédaigneuse

-Je n'en reviens pas! Mais est-ce que toi, tu l'aimes?

-Je l'aime suffisamment pour l'épouser, mais je ne souhaite aucunement une idylle amoureuse et utopique. Un mariage pratique me comblera.

Charles s'affala sur sa chaise, complètement abattu.

-Mais dans quel monde suis-je né? À mes yeux, il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour! Et… j'aimerais tellement que tu connaisses l'amour toi aussi! Quand tu l'as connu, je crois que ton cœur change et que…

-Oh, bon Dieu, épargne-moi des divagations. Va trouver Darcy et donne-lui ma main qu'on en finisse

-Non.

-…

-Je tiens à ma condition.

-Et quelle est cette fameuse condition?

-Nous organiserons un bal à Netherfield et il devra danser avec Miss Élizabeth

-Mais vous êtes fou! Vous le lancez dans ses bras! Il faut plutôt les éloigner! Vous essayez de me l'enlever? Hurla-t-elle

-Je veux votre bonheur n'en doutez pas

-Charles, je vous déteste, dit-elle en pleurant

Caroline alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Mr Darcy chevauchait sa monture tout en réfléchissant à ce que Bingley lui demandait.

Quelle condition stupide! Bingley avait encore montré à quel point il prenait des mauvaises décisions. Il était le meilleur parti pour sa sœur, sans aucun doute. En l'épousant il rehaussait la famille Bingley qui était certes riches, mais dépourvu de titres de noblesse.

Lady Catherine ainsi que toute leur famille approuverait ce mariage.

Il y avait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pensé à Miss Élizabeth.

 _(Pourquoi déjà ai-je eu une faiblesse pour elle? Je crois que c'était ses yeux…je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien…Oh mais je me rappelle de son horrible mère!…Bingley verra bien que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle et il arrêtera de me fatiguer et me reparler d'elle)_

Bingley s'empressa d'organiser un bal à Netherfield, assistée bien sûr de Caroline. Leur relation fraternelle s'était grandement détériorée et il existait maintenant une tension palpable. Mr Darcy irrité par la décision de Bingley fut moins présent chez ses amis et se contenta de quelques visites furtives pour voir Miss Bingley.

Quant à Charles, il se réjouissait de revoir Miss Jane, qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée. Il avait l'intention de faire fit des opinions de sa sœur et Mr Darcy, pour la courtiser. Jamais il n'accepterait d'épouser une femme quelconque sans amour, richesse et notoriété lui étaient superflues. Maintenant qu'il était amoureux, il voulait vivre ses sentiments en espérant, cette fois, que ceux-ci seraient réciproques.

Caroline s'effaça souvent pour aller à Meryton, magasiner des nouvelles tenues, écouter les rumeurs et surtout, s'éloigner de son frère. Elle commençait aussi à amasser secrètement son trousseau pour son mariage tout en propageant la rumeur de ses fiançailles avec Mr Darcy.

Les rumeurs arrivèrent très bientôt aux oreilles de Mme Bennet qui s'empressa à son tour de les répandre à Longbourn.

Jane fut réjouie de ce nouveau bal à Netherfield. Elle n'avait pas oublié Mr Bingley et avec qu'elle indélicatesse il avait quitté si promptement sans s'excuser.

Lizzy fut complètement déstabilisé par cette rumeur de fiançailles. Elle avait bien remarqué comment la présence de Miss Bingley irritait Mr Darcy. Comment il roulait des yeux chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Comment il essayait de nier son existence. Qu'était-il arrivé pour qu'il en arrive à vouloir l'épouser? Une telle rumeur persistante ne pouvait être complètement fausse. Même si elle était exagérée, il y avait certainement un fond de vérité.

Quand Jane avait été malade à Netherfield, Mr Darcy avait été très délicat avec elle, il avait été certes, méprisant lors de la partie de billard, mais agréable pendant le cours d'équitation. Il s'était même timidement moqué de Miss Bingley. Depuis, elle avait pratiqué autant qu'elle avait pu les précieuses leçons qui lui avaient été transmises avec quelques fois, de petits souvenirs nostalgiques en se remémorant ses moments avec Mr Darcy.

Ils s'étaient peut-être bien disputés pour Wickham lors de leur danse au bal, mais Lizzy n'était pas naïve et cette dispute était calculée. Si sa mère avait perçu la moindre affection pour Mr Darcy, le pauvre aurait été envahi de ses harcèlements. Elle avait ensuite prit soin d'éloigner Wickham l'avertissant qu'elle avait bien vu son jeu et qu'il ne lui laisserait pas ternir son honneur.

Sa tante, Mme Gardiner était une amie et confidente fidèle à Lizzy et elle avait avertie sa nièce que Wickham était un individu mystérieux et douteux. Sa réputation de joueur et de mauvais payeur était bien ancrée. Elle avait aussi agréablement parlé de Mr Darcy qui avait, quant à lui, une réputation sans tâche. Lizzy avait ensuite beaucoup réfléchit sur la situation et avait conclu que les confidences de Wickham n'avait été que des manipulations pour ternir et se venger de Mr Darcy, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore.

Quoique les mois d'hiver fussent plutôt tranquille, Élizabeth avait beaucoup réfléchit et murit ses opinions. Sa démarche personnelle n'était pas restée invisible par son père, qui l'avait encouragé à la réflexion plutôt qu'aux commérages.

Mais cette rumeur d'union entre Mr Darcy et Miss Bingley était complètement irréelle pour Lizzy. Toutes ses réflexions et étude de comportement étaient-ils erronés?

Mr Darcy avait-il déjà des sentiments pour Miss Bingley alors qu'il avait été si aimable avec elle?

Toutes ses réflexions occupèrent beaucoup l'esprit d'Élizabeth, si bien que le bal tant attendu, arriva.

C'est au bras de Darcy que Caroline pavanait en accueillant les invités. Toute souriante et fière aux côtés de William, visiblement moins à l'aise qu'elle. Il savait que Bingley l'observait et qu'il analyserait ses comportements face à Élizabeth. Il savait qu'il avait déjà eu un faible pour elle mais qu'il avait rejeté cette inclinaison à cause de sa famille et surtout sa mère. Il savait qu'il avait raison et que de s'éloigner de Miss Élizabeth fut la meilleure décision. Il savait qu'il était beaucoup plus logique de prendre Miss Caroline comme épouse.

Prétextant prendre l'air, il s'excusa auprès de Caroline pour se retirer au balcon. C'est alors au balcon qu'il vit la famille Bennet arriver, particulièrement Mme Bennet qui s'exclamait haut-et fort à l'extérieur sur le domaine de Netherfield.

 _(Oh Dieu du ciel, je crois qu'elle s'est empirée!)_ Fut la première pensée qui lui vint à la tête en la voyant.

Quand il décela la silhouette familière de Miss Élizabeth, instinctivement il se retourna pour ne plus la voir, avant de se convaincre qu'il était préférable de se désensibiliser pendant qu'il était seul.

Il se retourna donc pour la regarder. Elle portait une délicate robe blanche en dentelle et ses cheveux soigneusement attachés étaient ornés de ruban et de minuscules fleurs. Mais c'est en voyant son sourire et son expression vive qu'il se souvint quels sentiments elle provoquait chez lui. Il avait oublié le nœud à l'estomac et les fourmillements dans le ventre, les mains moites…

Il se cacha pour ne pas être vu et contrôler ses symptômes.

 _(Oh non… elle est magnifique… comme elle m'a manqué…il ne faut pas…oh ces sentiments…ce bonheur…Caroline ne m'a jamais créé un tel effet… jamais je n'ai ressenti cela pour elle…)_

Il resta seul quelques instants réfléchissant à tout ceci avant de retourner voir les invités et évitant d'aller directement voir Bingley et Caroline.

Bingley fut ému de revoir Miss Jane et lui réserva immédiatement les premières danses, qu'elle accepta avec beaucoup d'empressement, au grand plaisir de Charles.

Selon les conseils d'Élizabeth, Jane se montra plus démonstrative dans ses sentiments et bientôt Charles fut convaincu qu'il serait bien accueilli par elle, s'il lui demandait de la courtiser.

Mr Darcy dansa évidemment avec Miss Caroline, essayant tant bien que mal de lui sourire et d'apprécier sa compagnie. Elle avait changé pendant les derniers mois et Mr Darcy se sentait coupable de ressentir ces sentiments pour Miss Élizabeth. Il ne détestait plus Miss Bingley mais il n'éprouvait pas des sentiments profonds avec elle. Il avait maintenant pitié d'elle et l'abandonner rimait avec l'humilier.

À son grand étonnement, il remarqua que Caroline était tout sourire et que ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Pourtant elle savait qu'il devait danser avec Miss Élizabeth, mais elle ne semblait aucunement en être offensée. Elle avait même une expression de satisfaction et de sérénité, étrangement apparent.

Même son frère s'en aperçut. Mais Charles comprit ce que Darcy ne pouvait toujours pas connaître de Caroline :

Bingley demanda à parler à Caroline.

-Caroline, je connais cette expression sur ton visage, dit-il sèchement en chuchotant

-Quoi donc ? L'expression du bonheur?

-Non! Je te connais trop bien! Tu prépares un mauvais coup!

-Un mauvais coup? Mais tu es ridicule! Crois-tu que j'ai cinq ans?

-Justement, je ne craindrais pas tes mauvais coups si tu avais cinq ans, mais à ton âge tes plans sont machiavéliques! Qu'as-tu fait? Dis-moi immédiatement! Gronda Bingley

-Je n'ai rien fait! Dit-elle mielleuse, arrête de te faire des soucis et profite de ta Jane et de ta belle-mère, tu en as assez sur les bras, crois-moi!

-Sache que je te surveille, je suis certain même que les plans que tu nies soient pour humilier Miss Élizabeth! Toujours en chuchotant

-Quoi? Mais de quoi parles-tu?

-Tu sais que Mr Darcy a des sentiments pour elle et je crois que tu veux assurer tes fiançailles en l'humiliant

-Charles, lança bêtement Caroline- Je n'ai aucune adversaire pour Mr Darcy, il est mien. J'ai gagné et elle a perdu. Maintenant laisse-moi-fit-elle en laissant Bingley songeur

La soirée se déroulait à merveille, Mr Darcy observait Miss Élizabeth de loin sachant très bien qu'il devait danser avec elle avant la fin de la soirée. Pour l'heure, il ne s'était pas même présenté à elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Bingley, Jane et Élizabeth discutait ensemble quand il se décida enfin à la saluer. Il affronta enfin son regard.

Il se présenta froidement et sèchement, essayant tant bien que mal de paraître insensible.

-Miss Élizabeth.

-Mr Darcy. Répondit-elle sèchement avant de tomber dans le mutisme

Bingley intervint finalement

-Mr Darcy, vous devriez inviter Miss Élizabeth à danser, elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion ce soir, -en rigolant

-Miss Élizabeth voudriez-vous danser?

-Non merci, se contenta-t-elle de dire devant Bingley et Darcy hébétés

Darcy vexé insista

-Miss Élizabeth, vous ne danserez avec aucun gentleman ce soir?

-Oh oui! Je danserai avec les hommes qui ont vraiment envie de danser avec moi et qui se montreront aimables.

-N'ai-je pas été aimable en vous invitant? Répondit-il irrité

-C'est Bingley qui vous a incité à m'inviter, alors vous avez été aimable avec lui seulement. Mais il est évident que vous ne désirez pas danser avec moi, c'est alors moi qui est aimable avec vous en vous épargnant cette épreuve.

-Et comment arrivez-vous à cette conclusion? Dit Darcy rudement

(Bingley et Jane se retirèrent très mal à l'aise d'être témoins de cette dispute.)

-Votre froideur et votre arrogance m'ont convaincu avant même que vous n'ouvriez la bouche. De plus, que dirait votre fiancée?

-Ce n'est pas ma fiancée

-Si vous niez qu'elle est votre fiancée, je peux facilement vous souligner qu'il s'agit d'un simple détail, en l'occurrence qu'il ne lui manque que la bague au doigt.

Sans le savoir, Mr Darcy s'était rapproché d'elle et son regard c'était attendrie.

-Mais qu'ai-je fait pour que vous m'en vouliez autant? Serait-ce encore Mr Wickham qui a parlé contre moi? Dit-il les dents serrées

-Je ne vous en veux pas! Et pourquoi parlez-vous de cet homme fourbe et menteur?

-Fourbe et menteur? Mais …comment savez-vous?

-Je ne suis ni naïve ni idiote, comme vous le pensez

-Je n'ai jamais pensé cela...dit-il perplexe- Et pourquoi me cherchez-vous toujours dispute chaque fois que j'essaie d'être aimable avec vous? Je commence à penser que vous faites exprès pour me repousser…

Il leva les yeux et entrevit Mme Bennet qui les regardait, sourire aux lèvres, prête à déclarer à tous les invités qu'un mariage entre Mr Darcy et Lizzy était prévisible. Son esprit s'illumina et il comprit que Lizzy lui épargnait les harcèlements de sa mère. Puis retournant son regard vers Lizzy

-Votre mère…c'est cela…souffla-t-il

-Mr Darcy, votre fiancée vient vers vous. dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Miss Bingley qui avait vu toute la scène vint rejoindre Darcy lui prenant le bras pour montrer son trophée à Lizzy.

-Pardonnez-moi Caroline, je dois parler à votre frère, dit-il immédiatement en dégageant son bras, laissant Caroline furieuse face à Élizabeth

-Miss Élizabeth, nous avons évidemment un différent. J'aimerais vous inviter à l'extérieur pour que nous puissions discuter seule à seule sans importuner ce magnifique bal. Me rejoindrez-vous ? dit-elle mielleuse

-(Lizzy resta muette hésitant à répondre)

-Oh, mais nous pouvons aussi régler cela ici devant tous les invités, mais il n'y aurait aucun avantage à nous dire nos vérités devant toute l'assemblée.

Lizzy acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête et la suivit à l'extérieur.


	8. Consternation

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez!

 **Merci aux reviews! c'est très apprécié! j'aime vos commentaires positifs et aussi vos conseils!**

* * *

Caroline et Élizabeth se dirigèrent à l'extérieur pour parler seule à seule. Mais Élizabeth se méfiant de Miss Bingley, demanda discrètement à son père de les suivre, pour s'assurer de sa sécurité.

oOoO

Darcy trouva Bingley et lui demanda de lui parler en privé

-Vous avez bien vu? Elle ne veut pas danser avec moi! Je ne peux pas remplir votre condition-ajouta-t-il sèchement

-J'ai bien vu effectivement. Alors vous désistez-vous de ma sœur?

-Me désister? Dit Darcy perplexe

-Évidemment! C'est assez Darcy! Assez de rire de ma sœur…assez de nier vos sentiments…Je peux même lui parler à votre place si vous préférez

Darcy s'affala sur le fauteuil complètement découragé

-Suis-je à ce point malhonnête et hypocrite que j'en vienne à jouer avec les sentiments de votre sœur? Suis-je à ce point hautain que je rejette la femme qui me plaît, à cause de sa famille? Je suis odieux… Caroline me détestera… et possiblement vous aussi...avec raison… et probablement Élizab…

-Mais non, je ne vous déteste pas….interrompit Bingley. Je n'ai jamais cru que vous étiez attiré par ma sœur comme j'ai toujours su que vous étiez amoureux de Miss Élizabeth. J'ai pourtant essayé d'épargner votre honneur et votre réputation en vous avertissant du danger de vous approcher de ma sœur…Mais vous êtes si entêté, Darcy…s'exclama-t-il…il fallait que vous le réalisiez par vous-même…C'est une dure leçon mais elle était nécessaire…je le crains…

-Mais voilà, que je prenne conscience de mes sentiments n'aide en rien, parce qu'Élizabeth me déteste probablement.

-Et en plus, maintenant tout le monde croira que vous êtes un coureur de jupons!

-Vous êtes un très mauvais consolateur, Bingley. Dit-il en sourcillant

Bingley s'assied à ses côtés

-Darcy, je vous connais depuis très longtemps et c'est pour cette raison que je serai franc avec vous. Vous êtes orgueilleux et votre air supérieur est arghhhh! lança-t-il ne trouvant le mot juste pour exprimer sa pensée. Vous en avez fait la preuve vous-même en refusant vos sentiments à l'égard de Miss Élizabeth parce qu'elle n'était pas assez digne pour vous. Vous étiez même prêt à épouser ma sœur…ma sœur! Darcy! Vous la détestiez avant que vous ne voyez en elle, la solution pour oublier miss Élizabeth! Votre idée était totalement aberrante! Ma sœur! Je la connais encore moins digne qu'Élizabeth!

-Pourquoi êtes-vous mon ami, …si toutefois vous l'êtes encore…dit-il accablé

-J'ai plein de raison d'être votre ami et de le rester, rassurez-vous. Mais votre orgueil vous nuira dans l'avenir comme dans le moment présent. Quant à votre air supérieur, à vous connaître j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait plus de timidité que de mépris d'autrui…mais vous en avez l'apparence…et quelqu'un qui vous connaît mal ou peu, pourrais mal vous interpréter…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Darcy brisa le lourd silence

-Je dois parler à Caroline

-Absolument

Darcy se leva de son fauteuil, puis regarda par la fenêtre, songeur

-Bingley?

-Oui Darcy

-Vois-tu un homme caché derrière le bosquet?

Bingley jeta un coup d'œil

-Oui, il y a bien un homme caché, mais qui est-ce?

-On dirait quelqu'un de la milice

-Mais que ferait un soldat caché dans le bosquet?

-Je crois que c'est Wickham, dit Darcy les dents serrées

-Wickham? Celui qui courtisait Miss Élizabeth ? Le vicieux que vous connaissez? Je ne l'ai pourtant pas invité

-Je dois aller le voir, je ne crois pas qu'il soit ici par hasard.

-C'est peut-être Élizabeth qui lui a donné rendez-vous

-C'est absurde, elle ne ferait jamais une chose aussi déshonorante et de plus, elle vient tout juste de le traiter de fourbe et de menteur.

-Dieu du ciel! Caroline! S'écria Bingley après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes

-Quoi donc?

-Je la soupçonne de préparer un mauvais coup. Elle a quelque chose dans son regard de malicieux ce soir!

-Vous suggérez que c'est peut-être elle qui a demandé à Wickham d'être ici?

-Peut-être que Caroline veux les piéger pour les obliger à se marier?

-Tu crois qu'elle si cruelle? Dit Darcy perplexe

-Oh je la connais mieux que vous, cher ami. Ces plans m'ont toujours donné froid dans le dos

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons le chasser de votre domaine. Dépêchons-nous! Lança Darcy

Les deux hommes se faufilèrent pour sortir rejoindre Wickham afin de le sommer de partir.

OoOoO

-Miss Élizabeth, suivez-moi, les mauvaises langues dans le hall d'entrée pourraient nous entendre et répandre des rumeurs. Nous ne voulons certainement pas être le sujet de fausses médisances…Nous serons plus à notre aise près de ce bosquet.

Élizabeth méfiante, s'approcha doucement tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'arrière. Elle savait que Caroline était malicieuse. Elle l'avait même menacé suite à la partie de billard avec Mr Darcy. Elle l'avait menacé de gâché ses chances de trouver un bon mari. Mr Bennet les suivait de loin, longeant le mur pour rester caché.

-Miss Bingley, je crois que nous sommes suffisamment loin pour que vous me lanciez vos injures. Je devrais prendre un banc ou un lit? Si vos insultes s'avéraient être longues…d'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce que vous auriez à ajouter à…

À ce moment, Wickham sortit du bosquet.

Élizabeth sursauta

-Mr Wickham! Lança-t-elle reculant d'un pas.

Caroline lui tint fermement le bras pour ne pas qu'elle détale.

-Miss Élizabeth, restez avec nous! Vous connaissez déjà Mr Wickham. Nous sommes donc entre amis…dit-elle mielleuse

-Je ne désire plus cette conversation! Que voulez-vous? Lança-t-elle en se débattant

-Miss Élizabeth, lança Wickham, si vous coopérez, nous n'aurons pas à vous faire souffrir. Je ne désire pas vous faire du mal…Suivez-moi, sans crier et ne vous débattez pas.

-Non! Il n'en est pas question!

Wickham sorti un couteau de son veston

-Suivez-moi immédiatement!

Lizzy hurla.

Mr Bennet qui était appuyé contre le mur, affecté par l'alcool, ne surveillait pas réellement sa fille et était distrait dans ses rêveries. L'entendant hurler, il retourna à l'intérieur pour demander qu'on aille aider sa fille.

Wickham se jeta sur Élizabeth pour la saisir par en arrière, essayant de contrôler ses bras.

-Je ne vous veux pas de mal, je veux juste vous éloigner de Darcy, le temps que Caroline se marie avec lui et de plus, votre rançon m'aidera à refaire ma vie! Essaya-t-il d'expliquer en se débattant pour contenir Élizabeth

Caroline s'empara alors du couteau dans la main de Wickham

-Et bien, mon cher Wickham, j'ai décidé de changer notre plan. Elle sera toujours une épine à mon pied et une faiblesse pour mon mari. Elle doit mourir! Cria-t-elle

Et elle s'élança pour lui asséner un violent coup de poignard.

Alors que le couteau tranchait la chair de Lizzy, Bingley se précipita sur Caroline et la plaqua au sol et la tint dans cette position, cherchant l'arme qu'il avait vu dans ses mains quelques secondes plus tôt. Au moment où Darcy s'élança pour frapper Wickham, afin de libérer Miss Élizabeth, celui-ci s'éloigna d'elle, les mains appuyées sur son abdomen. À la lueur du grand fanal, on discerna le couteau enfoncé dans le ventre de Wickham. Puis il s'écroula en gémissant.

Élizabeth s'effondra au sol, envahie par la douleur.

-Non! Wickham! Non! Mon amour réveille toi! cria Miss Caroline en sanglot –Aidez-le je vous en supplie il ne peut pas mourir! Je ne voulais pas! C'est de la faute à cette Élizabeth! Si elle ne s'était pas débattue! C'est elle qui l'a tué!

Suite au hurlement de Lizzy, les invités commencèrent à s'assembler à l'extérieur. On comprit rapidement qu'il y avait eu une violente altercation.

Lizzy, étendue par terre, sanglotait de douleur en appuyant sur son côté. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et son souffle était saccadé.

On examina Mr Wickham, et on constata aussitôt qu'il avait succombé.

Darcy apporta Lizzy dans ses bras à l'intérieur, pour la faire soigner. On la dirigea dans la chambre la plus proche et l'étendit sur le lit. Sa robe était tailladée laissant entrevoir une profonde blessure au côté. On envoya un employé chercher le docteur pendant que d'autres hommes enfermèrent Miss Caroline dans une chambre verrouillée à clé.

Lizzy hurlait de douleur mais bientôt, elle fut épuisée et perdit connaissance. Le colonel Fittzwilliam vint donner des soins d'urgence à Miss Lizzy qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Toutes les guerres dont le Colonel avait participées lui avaient appris les premiers soins urgents. Gardant un calme militaire et ordonné, il ordonna l'aide autour de Lizzy.

-Darcy! S'écria le colonel, Appuyez fortement sur la plaie avec ce chiffon. Il faut arrêter le sang de couler. Bingley! Allez cherchez de l'eau froide et des linges propres!

Puis pointant un employé :

-Faites bouillir de l'eau! Apportez de l'alcool fort!

Darcy qui appuyait sur la plaie, les bras et les mains ensanglantées :

-Élizabeth, je vous en prie, restez avec nous! Réveillez-vous… je vous en supplie, ne partez pas! – marmonnait-t-il abasourdie

Le colonel avait souvent eu à s'occuper des blessés et plus d'une fois, la victime put survivre et le remercier de ses soins. Il s'appliqua à arrêter le saignement et à désinfecter la plaie avec l'alcool, avant que le docteur arrive et constate l'étendu des dommages internes.

À son arrivée, le docteur chassa tout le monde de la chambre à part le Colonel pour l'aider dans sa tâche délicate.

OoOo

On renvoya tous les invités qui étaient présents au bal de Netherfield, sauf la famille Bennet et Mr Darcy qui avait ses quartiers privés.

Charles qui était complètement pétrifié du geste de sa sœur, pleurait sans s'arrêter. Darcy furieux ne décolérait pas. Il marchait les cent pas ne pouvant s'imaginer ce que Caroline et Wickham avaient tenté de faire. Ne pouvant s'imaginer que Lizzy risquait de perdre la vie. Que Caroline était une meurtrière.

Il devait savoir comment Caroline en était arrivé à vouloir tuer Élizabeth, comment elle en était arrivée à s'affilier à ce Wickham. Il y avait sûrement eu des indices? Avait-il été négligeant? Idiot? Avait-il provoqué Caroline à cet acte insensé?

Avait-il bien entendu? Caroline avait appelé Wickham : « mon amour »?

Et qu'en était-il de sa réputation? Il a faillit épouser une meurtrière? Il s'est fait dupé ?

Quand le Colonel sortit de la chambre, son air était plus léger.

On s'empressa de s'attrouper autour de lui pour avoir des nouvelles d'Élizabeth

-Elle va mieux, mais il faut attendre encore. Elle est très faible. Le docteur dit que ses organes sont intacts. La blessure est somme toute grave mais ne devrait pas être mortelle.

Les soupires et les larmes reprirent de plus belle dans le domaine, mais le Colonel n'avait pas terminé :

-Par contre, il y a des risques d'infections. Prions qu'elle n'ait pas de fièvre… elle est si faible que cela pourrait l'emporter…Le docteur restera à ses côtés toute la nuit, il ne permet aucune visite.

Tous restèrent silencieux quelques instants mis à part Mme Bennet qui hurlait à tout rompre.

Le colonel pria Mr Bennet qu'il la fasse taire pour qu'Élizabeth puisse se reposer.

Puis il reprit :

-Maintenant, je vous suggère tous d'aller vous reposer et demain matin à la première heure, je vais questionner Miss Bingley. Pour ce soir, veillez à transporter la dépouille de Mr Wickham dans une chambre et nous verrons la suite demain. Pardonnez-moi de vous laisser aussi brutalement, mais je dois absolument me reposer.

Tous se séparèrent pour aller dormir, du moins se reposer quelques heures.


	9. Révélations

Bonjour à toutes! Et bonne année à vous!

Voici la suite...Désolée d'avoir été si longue à publier...

 **Merci aux reviews vous êtes très intéressantes et une source de motivation!**

 **Loulou25 Et Ana suarez** : voilà certaines réponses que vous attendiez!

* * *

Mme Bennet hurlait sur ses pauvres nerfs, mais pour la premières fois de sa vie, elle avait raison. Jane, Mary, Kitty et Lydia se trouvaient à son chevet, tentant de la consoler de cette affliction qui les terrassait, elles aussi. Charles alternait lui aussi entre les pleurs et le déni. Darcy resta éveillé toute la nuit, marchant les cents pas devant la porte de la chambre d'Élizabeth. Le docteur resta à son chevet toute la nuit, s'inquiétant de l'état précaire de celle-ci.

Le Colonel Fittzwilliams se reposa quelques heures avant de se préparer et rencontrer Miss Bingley, captive dans une chambre verrouillée à clé.

C'est le Colonel qui lui apporta son déjeuner dans sa prison improvisée lors de son interrogatoire.

Au petit matin, Darcy, anxieux de n'avoir aucune nouvelle d'Élizabeth, tenta d'aller la visiter, mais le docteur refusa. Elle était trop faible et fragile à la fièvre. Le moindre germe aurait pu l'affecter gravement. De toute façon, il n'avait aucun droit ni privilège de la visiter.

Il se sentait responsable de son état de santé ainsi que de l'attaque que Caroline avait organisée. Quoi qu'il ne comprenait pas tout-à-fait ce qui c'était réellement passé. Maintenant qu'il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments envers Élizabeth, il appréhendait de se présenter face à elle tout en s'impatientant de la voir saine et sauve.

Charles complètement abattu niait toujours ce qu'il avait vu et essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé.

Mr Bennet, plus sérieux que jamais, se contentait de rester silencieux. La prière était sa seule consolation. Perdre sa fille bien-aimée serait la pire épreuve de sa vie.

Le colonel resta de longues heures avec Miss Caroline.

Quand il fut sorti, il avait un air très sombre et grave :

-Je dois parler à Charles et William, seuls.

Furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça en sortant de la chambre de Caroline. Le ton sec et autoritaire qu'il avait choisi ne laissait rien présager de bon. Mr Bennet visage froid, lança un regard sévère à Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley, laissant deviner son mécontentement face à cette situation. Rien n'aurait pu le consoler du fléau qui s'abattait sur sa fille bien-aimée. Rien n'obsédait plus Mr Bennet que de châtier le coupable, soupçonnant désormais les deux hommes d'une quelconque implication dans cette histoire.

Dans le bureau, les hommes prirent place puis le Colonel commença

-C'est très grave, messieurs, c'est pire que je l'imaginais. Préparez-vous à subir un choc, messieurs.

-Mais comment cela pourrait être pire? Ma sœur a tué Mr Wickham!

-Croyez-moi Bingley. Je vous dirai tout. Elle a tout avoué. Je connais tous les détails et je ne vous épargnerais aucunement.

Trop tourmenté, Darcy se leva promptement pour faire quelques pas.

-Est-ce que tout cela me concerne? C'est Charles qui est son tuteur et son frère…je devrais vous laisser…dit-il en regardant sévèrement son cousin.

-Vous êtes aussi concerné, Mr Darcy,… malheureusement…interrompit le Colonel. -Laissez-moi vous expliquer : (le Colonel prit un air très sérieux avant sa première déclaration) …-Caroline et Wickham sont amants depuis fort longtemps.

Bingley bondit de sa chaise ahuri

-Impossible! Amants! Impossible! Comment aurait-elle pu le voir? Non, je ne le crois pas.

-Sa femme de chambre ainsi que sa dame de compagnie à Londres étaient au courant. Caroline les a manipulées et menacées. Ils se voyaient dans les bois derrière Netherfield, à Londres… dans des endroits secrets…Il l'a même visité directement à sa chambre…

-Mon Dieu, je n'ai rien soupçonné moi non plus, dit Darcy. Mais pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas tout simplement mariés?

-Caroline voulait plus d'argent. Elle voulait être riche puisqu'il n'avait pas de titre de noblesse. Alors, Wickham a commencé à jouer aux cartes espérant s'enrichir…Ensuite, voyant que rien ne fonctionnait…il a décidé de flirter avec les dames riches en leur quêtant de l'argent. Menaces, faveurs…rien ne l'empêcherait de s'enrichir…Et…(il prit un grand soupir, fit silencieusement quelques pas en regardant le sol) …il y a eu Georgiana…

Les yeux de Darcy s'écartèrent.

-Ils étaient amants avant l'histoire de Georgiana? Caroline était sa complice? Bon sang! Comme j'ai été aveugle!

-Mais il y a pire… je le crains…

-Je vous en prie Colonel, abrégez! Lança Bingley impatient

-Ils avaient un plan. Wickham devait enlever Miss Élizabeth faisant croire à tout le monde qu'elle s'était enfuie avec lui. Cela aurait possiblement incité Mr Darcy à l'oublier et précipiter le mariage avec Caroline. Étrangement, Caroline et Wicham croyaient que vous, Mr Darcy, convoitiez Miss Élizabeth. ..Alors, ils ont cru que de l'éloigner de vous avantagerait Caroline. Ensuite, après votre mariage, il aurait révélé l'enlèvement et aurait réclamé une rançon à son oncle, Mr Gardiner.

-Quel honte! C'est pire que je l'imaginais en effet! Lança Darcy

-Mon Dieu qu'ai-je fait pour perdre ma sœur à ce point! Ma sœur est une crapule!

-J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas tout, Bingley, c'est encore pire que cela.

Le colonel fit de nouveau quelques pas, cherchant les mots pour exprimer une annonce si sérieuse. Il se racla la gorge.

-Caroline est enceinte

Bingley et Darcy furent sous le choc, Bingley s'effondra sur le fauteuil

-Mon Dieu, tout le monde croira que c'est le mien! S'écria Darcy- Mais je n'ai pas fait ça! Je ne l'ai pas touché! Hurla-t-il en regardant Charles complètement sous le choc

Le colonel continua :

-Elle espérait un mariage prompt pour vous faire croire que c'était votre enfant. Ensuite, quand vous l'auriez reconnu comme votre enfant légitime…elle et Wickham…

Il prit une pause en grimaçant

-Quoi? Firent les deux hommes en même temps

-Ils m'auraient assassiné, c'est cela? Intervint Darcy. Le colonel acquiesça en fermant les yeux.

Mr Darcy s'affala sur le fauteuil pétrifié

-Leur plan était parfait, ajouta le Colonel, Quoi que la grossesse fût une surprise et les força à accélérer leur plan…Après vous avoir assassiné, ils se mariaient et profitaient de votre fortune laissée à votre « faux-enfant » et votre épouse endeuillée. Mais, Bingley,… je dois ajouter que votre sœur a « paniqué » hier soir, croyant que Mr Darcy était amoureux de Miss Élizabeth…(le Colonel se tourna vers Darcy) Elle a cru que vous annuleriez vos intentions de fiançailles et elle a soudainement décidé d'éliminer Miss Élizabeth. Caroline commençait à s'attacher à vous, Mr Darcy… et elle voulait sa mort par jalousie. Mais ce n'était pas le plan original, concocté avec Wickham. Termina-t-il

-Mais quelle folie leur est arrivée! C'est incroyable…je ne peux y croire…dit bêtement Bingley. Peut-elle avoir inventé toute cette histoire? Est-ce bien vrai? Un docteur pourrait l'ausculter?

-Pour l'heure, je crois que tout est vrai. Elle a passé aux aveux souhaitant que quelqu'un s'occupe de son enfant, afin qu'il n'aille pas à l'orphelinat. C'est son seul souhait. Elle sait que la condamnation qui l'attend sera sans indulgence. Après la naissance de son enfant…c'est la potence qui l'attend…Mais elle supplie de prendre son enfant.

-L'enfant de Wickham! S'écria Darcy

-Je te crois William, dit Bingley, je sais que tu n'aurais jamais déshonoré ma sœur. Mais…il est vrai que tous te croirons le père…

-C'est une injure! Je suis une victime! Dit-il en frappant le poing sur le bureau

-Nous témoignerons pour toi, mais je ne sais si cela suffira à te réintégrer dans la société sans heurt…

-Puis-je vous donner un conseil? Dit le Colonel

Darcy hocha la tête

-Faites un voyage, attendez que tout ceci s'apaise. Partez quelques mois si cela est nécessaire. Malheureusement Bingley, pour vous c'est différent. Vous devez être présent et en tant que tuteur…vous savez…vous êtes responsable…

-Responsable? Mais c'est évident que je ne payerai pas à sa place!

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Mais il vous faut prouver que vous l'avez dirigé au mieux de votre connaissance et que vous ne saviez rien de son plan. Cela dit, étant donné que vous êtes son tuteur depuis environ un an, il sera facile de prouver que vous n'avez rien à faire dans sa déchéance. Mais vous devez rester au pays.

-Juste ciel! Que vais-je faire?

-J'aimerais rester à vos côtés et vous aider dans toutes les procédures, dit courageusement Darcy

-Darcy, c'est très généreux mais pour votre bien et votre sécurité vous devez vous éloigner d'ici.

-Ne suis-je pas un témoin dans toute cette affaire? Je serai certainement convoqué pour témoigner? Il serait donc préférable que je reste.

-Nous vous écrirons quand votre réputation sera sauvée ou pour témoigner lors de son procès. Nous resterons en contact, Darcy. Et surtout rassurez-vous, je m'occuperai de Georgiana. Cela dit, il me semble que c'est une excellente suggestion que je vous propose, mais vous avez, vous-même, droit à votre opinion.

-Ciel, Georgiana… Toute cette histoire ternira inévitablement son avenir…Je dois la voir et lui expliquer. Ses chances de bien se marier viennent de dissoudre…

-Absolument, mais elle comprendra quand vous lui expliquerez. Elle vous fait confiance, vous pouvez même l'amener voyager avec vous si vous le jugez bon. Mais Darcy…avez-vous pensé à vous? Votre avenir? Certainement plus personne ne vous voudra comme époux si tout le monde croit que vous êtes le père…Je crains que vos relations soient éprouvées…

-Je sais qui sont mes vrais amis et qui sont les profiteurs, j'ai toujours été lucide sur mes relations. Ainsi je me méfie déjà de plusieurs fréquentations, surtout à Londres.

-J'aimerais, cher cousin, vous réitérer mon soutien et ma loyauté. Dit- solennellement le Colonel en déposant sa main l'épaule de Darcy

-Je n'ai jamais douté de vous, Cousin

-Vous savez, Darcy que je suis aussi là pour vous…dit timidement Bingley, le serez-vous pour moi?

-Évidemment, je ferai ce que je pourrai pour vous, mais pour l'heure, je ne sais pas quelle influence j'aurai dans la société afin de vous supporter…

-Je me demande comment va Jane…reprit Bingley nostalgique

-Vous devriez aller la voir et lui assurer que vous reviendrez la voir quand vous aurez de meilleures dispositions, conseilla Darcy

-Quant à Miss Élizabeth, prions qu'elle ne garde aucune séquelle de cette altercation…dit le Colonel face à Darcy songeur.

-Espérons que nous aurons des nouvelles de son état de santé avant notre départ. Dit Darcy timidement. Je crois que je vais rester à ses côtés jusqu'à sa guérison.

Le colonel fronça les sourcils en regardant Bingley, ne sachant si ce que Caroline soupçonnait jusque là pouvait avoir un fondement.

-Alors? Est-ce bien vrai, Darcy? Vous êtes …amoureux…de Miss Élizabeth?

Celui-ci ferma solidement les yeux et les lèvres. Muet devant ces questions

-Oh, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de tomber dans le mutisme

De longues minutes de silences suivirent avant que le Colonel ose parler de nouveau

-Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à… hummm…mais Miss Caroline…? Dit-il en secouant la tête d'incompréhension

Il lança un long soupir lourd de regret :

-Je trouvais que la famille Bennet n'était pas digne de moi…alors j'ai tenté d'oublier Élizabeth…Puis j'ai voulu mieux connaître Caroline…

Le Colonel grimaça

-Donc, elle avait vu juste, vous préfériez Miss Élizabeth…

-Je ne jouais pas avec Caroline…j'ai vraiment essayé…je me suis défilé à la réalité…Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à oublier Miss Élizabeth. Je comprends aujourd'hui que j'ai été vaniteux… j'aurais dû l'accepter comme elle était plutôt que de nier l'évidence…

-Mais maintenant…cher cousin…vous avez un lourd problème…

-Quoi donc?

-Votre réputation… votre « rôle » dans ce malheureux évènement… il est fort probable qu'elle refuse maintenant votre fréquentation…C'est tout de même votre fiancée qui a voulu la tuer…et votre fiancée est enceinte…les rumeurs sont persuasives…et même si elle acceptait de vous parler, son père l'en empêcherait…

Darcy fut stupéfait par cette déclaration de son cousin. Bingley qui écoutait la conversation tout en pleurant silencieusement s'éveilla :

-Jane! Elle ne voudra certainement plus me voir ! Ma sœur est une meurtrière! Non non non! Juste ciel! Je dois lui parler immédiatement! Lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce

Darcy qui était toujours affalé dans son fauteuil avait peine à croire que la situation était maintenant inversée. Il n'était plus digne d'Élizabeth, ni digne de fréquentation. Que Mme Bennet soit complètement grossière était maintenant un détail insignifiant, considérant les relations qu'il entretenait lui-même et qui se révélaient maintenant infectes. Et surtout, ce qu'il avait fait en courtisant Caroline sans avoir d'inclinaison.

La société le rejetterait pour plusieurs raisons. Coureur de jupons. « Possible père » de l'enfant illégitime de Caroline. Meilleur ami de Bingley; frère et tuteur de la meurtrière. Ex- _prétendant (presque fiancé)_ de la meurtrière.

Darcy remercia le Colonel Fittzwilliam avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour écrire à Georgiana et surtout éclaircir ses idées.

 _La vie me donne maintenant une leçon à la mesure de mon orgueil. Je ne mérite plus son respect. Alors que je suis prêt à accepter mes sentiments pour Élizabeth, elle me rejettera certainement. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle souffre en ce moment et que sa vie est en danger. Mais je vais rester près d'elle quelques jours pour m'assurer qu'elle va mieux et j'essaierai de connaître son opinion sur moi et sur cette affaire. Je dois défendre mon honneur avant de partir en voyage…si je pars…je ne suis pas certain que je devrais me faire oublier…peut-être que cela encouragera les rumeurs…Georgiana maintenant…je dois la retrouver et lui expliquer tous les détails de cette sordide affaire…ce sera délicat de lui parler de Wickham…pauvre elle…elle est si jeune pour souffrir de la sorte…_

OoOo

 _Georgiana, ma chère sœur,_

 _Il est advenu une situation horrible lors du bal de Netherfield. Il y a eu une violente altercation et Miss Élizabeth a été blessé. Je vous rejoindrai dans les prochains jours pour vous exposer les détails de cette histoire, mais en attendant, il est probable que des rumeurs disgracieuses me concernant vous parviennent. Soyez assurée, chère sœur, qu'elles sont fausses et que la vérité sera révélée très bientôt._

 _Priez pour un rétablissement rapide de Miss Elizabeth._

 _Priez pour moi._

 _Votre frère, Fittzwilliam Darcy_


	10. Décisions

Bonjour! Voici des nouvelles de notre Georgiana, Darcy, Bingley et Lizzy

j'espère que vous aimerez! bonne lecture!

 **Merci aux reviews vous êtes très intéressantes et appréciées!**

* * *

-Miss Georgiana, une lettre de votre frère

-Oh ! Quel bonheur! S'exclama-t-elle avant de rougir de son intonation trop expressive

Enfin des nouvelles de son frère! C'était-il finalement décidé à fiancer Miss Caroline? Bien qu'elle détestait Miss Bingley, elle convenait qu'il était temps que son frère prenne femme. Après tout, c'est William qui aura à subir cette déplaisante femme et Lady Catherine s'entendra certainement très bien avec elle. Même vipère- mêmes affinités.

En ouvrant la courte lettre, son cœur commença à palpiter

« _Georgiana, ma chère sœur,_

 _Il est advenu une situation horrible lors du bal de Netherfield. Il y a eu une violente altercation et Miss Élizabeth a été blessé. Je vous rejoindrai dans les prochains jours pour vous exposer les détails de cette histoire, mais en attendant, il est probable que des rumeurs disgracieuses me concernant vous parviennent. Soyez assurée, chère sœur, qu'elles sont fausses et que la vérité sera révélée très bientôt._

 _Priez pour un rétablissement rapide de Miss Elizabeth._

 _Priez pour moi._

 _Votre frère, Fittzwilliam Darcy »_

Georgiana s'effondra sur le fauteuil. La femme de ménage qui était tout près accourra près d'elle.

-Miss Georgiana! Que se passe-t-il? Cria-t-elle paniqué- Les nouvelles sont-elles si mauvaises?

-Oh Maggie! Elles sont pour le moins inquiétantes!

-Voulez-vous que je fasse chercher le médecin?

-Non, Non. Ma santé se porte bien, laissez-moi plutôt me remettre de mes émotions.

-Bien mademoiselle, se contenta Maggie, qui aurait bien aimé en savoir plus

Comme elle quittait lentement la pièce,

-Maggie? Faites-moi appeler Mr Wilson, je vous prie, c'est urgent.

-Oui Miss, se contenta de répondre avant d'aller chercher l'intendant Mr Wilson qui n'était pas très loin

-J'ai à vous parler, Mr Wilson. Je vous en prie, venez vous asseoir près de moi. J'ai reçu de très mauvaises nouvelles de mon frère. Des nouvelles que je ne peux préciser pour le moment. Mr Darcy m'a par contre transmis un sévère avertissement dans cette lettre. J'aimerais que vous convoquiez tous les employés de Pemberly et que vous leur transmettiez ce même avertissement.

Georgiana frémit un instant. Elle n'était pas habitué à parler autant et de plus, elle ne ne souvenait pas d'avoir déjà dû donner des ordres aussi sérieuses. Elle blêmit et recommença en bégayant légèrement.

-Mr …Mr Darcy nous alerte qu'il y a eu un malheureux évènement à Netherfield. Et il ajoute qu'il y aura certainement des rumeurs… « disgracieuses » le concernant qui pourraient venir à nos oreilles. Alors, voici Mr Wilson, j'aimerais que vous rencontriez chacun des employés pour leur signifier de n'avoir aucune confiance et aucun intérêt dans les commérages qui viendront jusqu'à eux. Ils doivent faire confiance à Mr Darcy, comme j'ai toujours fait confiance en mon frère et il prouvera sa dignité sans délai. Jamais, de toute sa vie, Mr Darcy ne s'est montré indigne ou malhonnête et j'aimerais que tous les employés s'en tiennent à ce souvenir. Déclara-t-elle

-Pourrions-nous avoir plus de détails concernant ce « malheureux évènement »

-Malheureusement, je ne puis vous en dire plus car je n'en suis pas plus informée. Alors nous devons tous nous contenter de croire Mr Darcy et de nous confier en sa bonne foi.

-Bien mademoiselle, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de quitter Georgiana, la laissant dans ses pensées et ses questions

Que s'était-il passé? Comment miss Élizabeth a-t-elle bien pu être blessée? Elle la connaissait à peine, mais son frère lui avait déjà parlé d'elle. Il semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. En fait, à la lueur des yeux de son frère quand il parlait d'elle, elle avait cru qu'elle serait bientôt sa sœur.

Soudainement, un bon matin, Darcy avait arrêté de parler d'elle et commençait à s'intéresser à Miss Caroline.

*Flashback*

-Georgiana, j'ai à vous parler. Dit- Darcy calmement- J'aimerais vous parler d'une… femme

-Oh je savais! J'ai bien vu comment vous parlez de miss Élizabeth et que vous vous languissez d'elle!

-Oh, rougit-il, Mais c'est de Miss Caroline dont je voulais vous parler…

-Miss Caroline? Rigola-t-elle, qu'a-t-elle encore fait? Elle se couvre de ridicule elle-même…

-Georgiana, laissez-moi parler je vous en prie. Interrompit-il devant elle qui le regardait pontoise

Je voulais vous parler de notre « relation » dit-il sur un ton étrange

J'ai appris à mieux la connaître et je crois que je vais la demander en mariage…lança-t-il trop rapidement

-William? Est-ce que ça va? Es-tu si misérable que tu choisisses la pire femme au monde? Osa-t-elle avant de regretter ses paroles devant les yeux scandalisés de son frère

-Georgiana! Ne soyez pas insolente! Je voulais votre opinion et voilà que je suis servi! Je croyais pourtant que vous appréciiez sa compagnie!

-Jamais! Elle me complimentait seulement pour que je vous parle d'elle et que je vous convaincs de la marier!

-Mais vous lui faisiez des croquis et des broderies et…écriviez des lettres?

-Oui, vous avez raison. Dit-elle en reprenant un ton de voix plus calme. J'ai essayé d'être polie avec la sœur de votre meilleur ami. J'ai essayé de me montrer civilisé avec elle. Jamais je n'ai cru qu'elle pourrait être ma sœur, cette pensée ne m'a jamais effleurée l'esprit. C'était une évidence qu'elle ne réussirait jamais son manège…

Darcy la regarda muet, ne trouvant mot et regrettant soudainement lui avoir demandé son opinion.

Georgiana reprit :

-Je suis surprise de votre inclination, mon frère

-Elle saura très bien diriger Pemberly

-Ah je vois, dit sèchement Georgiana. Vos attentes sont minimalistes. Saura-t-elle vous rendre heureux? Et que faites-vous de Miss Élizabeth?

-Je ne vous parle pas de Miss Élizabeth, je vous parle de Miss Caroline. Elle sera votre sœur et je vous demande gentiment d'apprendre à la connaître et de vous efforcer à apprécier votre imminente relation familiale.

-Soit. Mais je ne vous comprends pas. Et je crains que vous soyez malheureux. Chuchota-t-elle avant de manquer de souffle.

Était-elle en train de se quereller avec son frère? Son frère bien-aimé? Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu de discussion si hargneuse que celle-là. Elle se ressaisit puis :

-Je suis désolée William, vous savez mieux que moi ce dont vous avez besoin. J'accepterai celle que vous prendrez pour épouse. Veuillez accepter tous mes vœux de bonheur, ajouta-t-elle tristement

Darcy acquiesça, fronça les sourcils et la quitta.

*Fin flashback*

Bingley se rafraîchit quelque peu et se changea avant d'aller parler à Jane.

En marchant jusqu'aux quartiers qu'il avait attribué aux Bennet, il pensa qu'être aux côtés de Jane le consolera certainement de toute cette mésaventure.

Il frappa. Mr Bennet ouvrit la porte

-Mr Bennet, je suis venu exprimer mes regrets dans toute cette affaire. Votre famille a été durement touchée, en particulier, Miss Élizabeth. Et je tiens à vous faire part de tout mon soutient et mon antipathie face au comportement de ma soeur. .. dit-il avant de manquer de voix.

-Oui, je vous crois, Bingley, dit froidement Mr Bennet.

Le ton que Mr Bennet avait utilisé pour lui répondre, lui donna subitement un grand frisson. Puis il osa

-Puis-je voir Miss Jane?

-Aucunement. Lança-t-il

Bingley resta muet, bouche-bée

-En fait, reprit Mr Bennet, Elle est repartie à la maison.

-Oh, comme c'est dommage, je n'ai pu lui faire mes salutations…bégaya-t-il

Mr Bennet s'approcha de lui sérieusement.

-Mr Bingley, j'ai un grand respect pour vous et la réussite de votre famille. Je vous crois d'ailleurs assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'un père de famille se doit de protéger ses enfants, particulièrement ses filles qui peuvent être fragiles aux fréquentions douteuses.

Les jambes de Bingley commencèrent à trembler.

-…Ainsi, vous comprendrez aisément que je dois éloigner mes filles de cette tourmente, du moins jusqu'à ce que la lumière et justice soient faites. J'ai donc vu à ce que Mme Bennet et mes filles, hormis Élizabeth qui est souffrante, soient en sécurité à la maison.

-Oui Monsieur, chuchota Bingley à court de mots et de voix

-Je tiens aussi à payer tous les frais encourus pour soigner Élizabeth. Nourriture, médecins…tout.

-Non, je vous en prie, c'est notre...

-Non, j'insiste, interrompit Mr Bennet. Je-ne -veux-rien-devoir-à-cette-famille.

À ces derniers mots, Bingley crut s'effondrer. Il se racla la gorge.

-Mais…hésita-t-il

-Non Monsieur, n'insistez pas. Je répète, je protègerai mes filles de votre fréquentation tant et aussi longtemps que je le jugerai bon. Loin de moi l'idée d'être déplaisant ou de vous faire querelle. Mais la sécurité de mes filles ne sera plus négligée désormais. Que mon Élizabeth soit gravement blessée n'aide en rien à la situation. Mais croyez-moi Mr Bingley, aussitôt que le médecin nous l'autorisera, je l'amènerai, moi-même à la maison. Ainsi, nous n'aurons plus à vivre cette désagréable situation.

Bingley toujours stupéfait, restait muet en regardant Mr Bennet.

Mr Bennet prit soudainement pitié de Bingley puis ajouta sur un ton plus chaleureux.

-Je vous en prie, Mr Bingley, comprenez-moi comme j'essaie de vous comprendre. Vous me voyez aussi désolé que vous…

Bingley figé, s'inclina finalement rapidement avant de faire demi-tour pour trouver Darcy. Son meilleur ami et conseiller.

Darcy était dans ses quartiers, à se préparer lui aussi, mais pour rencontrer Miss Élizabeth.

Bingley frappa à la porte et entra précipitamment sans attendre l'autorisation.

-Darcy, c'est une calamité, c'est fini…c'est terminé! …cria-t-il avant de quitter la pièce en pleurs

Darcy blêmit et s'assied sur son lit, à moitié vêtu, croyant qu'Élizabeth avait trépassé.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains tremblantes, retenant un sanglot qui montait maintenant dans sa poitrine. La terre arrêta de tourner, l'eau arrêta de l'écouler. Le vent de souffler. Le temps suspendu.

 _Y a –t-il pire nouvelle à recevoir? Mais au fond…Y a-t-il une bonne manière d'apprendre que l'être que l'on chérie tendrement est décédée…d'une mort violente en plus…j'aurais tant aimé la cajoler, la rendre heureuse. J'aurais voulu, une seule fois dans ma vie, déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes… Y a-t-il une bonne façon d'apprendre que je ne serai plus jamais heureux? Que ma vie vient de se terminer en même temps que la sienne? J'aurais tout fait pour être à sa place et souffrir cette horrible mort. Elle n'aura jamais su que je l'aimais du plus profond de mon âme…je n'aurais plus jamais…_

-Je n'ai plus le droit de voir Jane! Hurla Bingley en revenant dans la pièce

Darcy leva la tête

-Quoi? Que voulez-vous dire?

-Son père, Mr Bennet….il refuse que je voie Jane!

-Alors…Mais Élizabeth ? dit-il en se levant

Bingley fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question puis reprit.

-Son père veut m'éloigner de sa famille ! C'est fini! Je ne la verrai plus de ma vie! Cria-t-il

-Un instant, reprenons nos esprits. Élizabeth est vivante?

Bingley acquiesça en plissant le front puis Darcy reprit :

-Oh juste ciel, ne me refaites plus jamais cela Bingley, j'ai cru qu'Élizabeth…en s'affalant sur son lit

-Oh ! Non Non! Je suis désolé! Non!

-Alors…dit-il en soupirant de légèreté -Mr Bennet refuse donc que tu voies Jane?

-Nous sommes une « fréquentation douteuse » selon lui!

Darcy se leva et fit quelques pas.

-Il fallait tout de même s'y attendre. Le pauvre homme a peur pour ses filles…Laisse-le décolérer et tu verras tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Dit Darcy paisiblement tout en recommençant à se préparer. C'est tout de même votre sœur qui…oh…je suis désolé…ajouta-t-il coupable de le rappeler à Bingley.

-Je sais! Mais je n'ai rien à voir dans toute cette histoire! Mais juste ciel Darcy! Où allez-vous pour vous parer autant? Dit- Bingley

-Voir Miss Élizabeth

-Oh….rit-il -Il ne vous laissera pas la voir dit-il froidement

-Comment? Bien sûr que oui, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il me refuse de la voir.

-Je vous le garanti, il vous refusera vous aussi.

Darcy fronça les sourcils, Bingley n'avait peut-être pas tord.

-Bah…Mr Bennet ne m'impressionne pas tellement, c'est un homme bonace qui préfère la paix et la tranquillité à…

-Oh non que non oh! que non! C'est là où vous vous trompez, Darcy… Il est terrifiant!

-Alors, sourit Darcy, ne le croyant pas. Eh bien, nous verrons. En attendant, allez prendre l'air pour vous relaxer quelque peu. Vous avez une horrible mine, c'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela qu'il vous a repoussé…dit-il essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Après ma rencontre avec Miss Élizabeth, nous irons à cheval.

-Après votre « tentative » pour voir Élizabeth, vous voudrez vider le Whisky-corrigea Bingley

-Après toute cette catastrophe, je serais surpris qu'il reste une goutte d'alcool dans cette maison.

-Êtes-vous réellement en train de rigoler? Auriez-vous oublié que vous serez pointé du doigt et que…ma sœur est enceinte et que…

-Bien sûr que je n'ai rien oublié, Bingley. Soupira-t-il Mais...j'ai réfléchis…Sais-tu que la seule dispute que j'ai eu avec Georgiana, …est au sujet de Caroline? J'aurais dû l'écouter…et…je veux être heureux… quoi que la société pensera de moi…Charles…j'ai failli perdre Élizabeth et j'ai l'intention de…

-Et moi j'ai perdu ma sœur et mon amour! Interrompit-il une nouvelle fois

-Je sais…et j'en suis désolé pour vous…ne soyez pas si pessimiste concernant Jane…dit Darcy en tapotant le dos de Bingley. Et aussi…Il faudra bien aller parler à votre sœur…quand avez-vous prévu y aller?

-Demain, je crois…quoi que…peut-être ce soir…je ne sais plus…et vous?

-Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec elle. Pour moi c'est terminé.

Darcy descendit le grand escalier qui menait à la chambre d'Élizabeth. Marchant d'un pas assuré, il se rendit à la porte, où il frappa. Mr Bennet ouvrit la porte et sortit à sa rencontre.

-Mr Bennet, fit-il en s'inclinant, je viens prendre des nouvelles de Miss Élizabeth

-Elle se porte un peu mieux, merci. Dit froidement Mr Bennet.

Devant le ton sec de Mr Bennet, Darcy se durcit

-Puis-je la voir?

-Non

-Est-ce l'opinion du docteur ou votre opinion qui assied votre réponse?

-Mon opinion, fit-il

-Et pourquoi suis-je écarté de sa présence?

-Pour sa sécurité, Monsieur

-Vous vous trompez, Monsieur, je suis probablement celui qui s'inquiète le plus de sa sécurité en cette maison…hormis vous …bien sûr

-Alors, c'est donc vous que je dois blâmer pour ne pas avoir assuré sa sécurité?

-Non bien sûr que non, jamais je n'ai cru que sa sécurité était en péril. Évidemment si j'avais su, je serais intervenu.

-Comme tout bon payent

-Monsieur ! Vous vous trompez sur mon compte. Il advient que…(Darcy se racla la gorge et se bomba le torse) J'aime votre fille.

-Eh bien, vous êtes plutôt incohérent si je puis le dire. Cela dit, vous êtes tout juste fiancé à l'assaillante de celle-ci

-J'avoue humblement m'être trompé et avoir été inconstant mais j'ai à cœur le bonheur de votre fille. Miss Bingley est désormais complètement écartée de ma vie et je ne vous cache pas mon regret de l'avoir un jour connue. Répondit-il désarmé devant cette accusation.

-Et bien vous prouverez votre innocence au tribunal sinon votre sottise! Lança Mr Bennet

Darcy garda le silence quelques secondes pour contenir sa fureur puis :

-C'est donc cela, vous éloignez tout homme qui s'approchera de vos filles?

-Non monsieur, juste les gens douteux.

À cette réponse, Darcy frappa le mur à ses côtés et hébété par son propre comportement, tourna les talons et s'en alla dans sa chambre, furieux.

Mr Bennet retourna aussitôt au chevet de sa fille bien-aimée, qui était nouvellement réveillée.

-Papa?

-Oui, Élizabeth

-Est-ce que j'ai dormi longtemps?

-Il y a maintenant trois jours que le bal a eut lieu

-Oh Seigneur…

-Comment te sens-tu, mon enfant

-Je crois que je vais un peu mieux…mais j'ai très faim.

-C'est sûrement un bon présage…Je vais chercher le médecin pour qu'il t'examine, ensuite je te ferai préparer quelque chose.

-Mais avant de partir…Papa? Sommes-nous toujours à Netherfield?

-Oui, tu étais trop faible pour rentrer à la maison

-Il faudra remercier chaleureusement Mr Bingley…le pauvre…apprendre que sa sœur est si vilaine…il est vivement éprouvé…

-Je te reconnais bien là, mon enfant. As-tu déjà oublié que c'est sa sœur qui a tenté de t'enlever la vie?

-Je n'ai pas oublié, papa. Mais je ne tiens aucune responsabilité à Mr Bingley. Caroline, que je n'appellerai plus jamais « Miss », a toutes ses responsabilités j'en suis sûr. Je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il est très gentil. Il ne pourrait pas faire mal à une mouche.

-N'y pense plus...Tu ne les verras plus jamais ni de près ni de loin

-Mais pourquoi dites-vous cela?

\- Nous en rediscuterons quand tu seras en meilleures dispositions.

-Papa!

Mr Bennet soupira

-Je n'accepterai plus aucune fréquentation concernant la famille Bingley.

-Mais Jane!

-Jane se trouvera un mari honnête et bon qui n'a pas de sœur meurtrière!

-Mais Charles n'a rien à voir…comment pouvez-vous faire cela à Jane?

-C'est pour son bien, maintenant…Repose-toi en attendant le docteur. Je reviens tout à l'heure avec un repas.

Et juste comme il quitta la pièce il ajouta :

-Cela vaut aussi pour Mr Darcy

À ce nom, Élizabeth frémit. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de cet homme. Il était inconstant, mystérieux, hautain…mais quelque chose en lui, l'attirait et la faisait chavirer.

-Je doute que Mr Darcy veule me voir, répondit-elle

-Ah je vous assure qu'il essaie de vous voir, je suis celui qui l'en a empêché depuis que vous avez été blessée.


	11. Menace et interdit

bonjour à tous!

Voici une autre petit chapitre...Enfin des nouvelles de Lizzy !

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont super stimulantes!**_

 _ **Ana suarez, MyaBh, Georgiana D.B., Trini, Loulou, Lizka, Liv25,P et j'en oublie surement! Merci merci mille mercis!**_

 **Encore des reviews j'aime beaucoup vous lire!**

* * *

Mr Bennet raconta toute l'histoire à Élizabeth, nuançant sur certains détails concernant Mr Darcy et Bingley. Il les croyait tous deux responsables de cette catastrophe et il essayait tant bien que mal de faire accepter son opinion à Élizabeth.

-Mais papa, je vous dis que vous connaissez mal Mr Bingley, il est absolument inoffensif. Quand à Mr Darcy, je ne sais quoi vous en dire. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait voulu m'assassiner. C'est illogique, même pour un homme inconstant comme lui.

-Quoi que vous en pensiez, chère Élizabeth, je refuse qu'ils viennent vous voir. Point. C'est tout.

Élizabeth se referma et réfléchissant à toute l'histoire que son père venait de lui raconter.

Miss Caroline et Mr Wickham amants! Caroline Enceinte! Mr Wickham décédé!

Bien qu'elle retournait les explications sans cesse dans sa tête, elle ne voyait aucune raison pour que Mr Darcy ou Mr Bingley soit impliqué dans cette attaque.

Le pauvre Mr Darcy s'est fait dupé. Il était aussi une victime de cette odieuse femme. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il était intelligent, mais visiblement pour s'être fait avoir de la sorte, il était stupide.

Était-il réellement le père de cet enfant? La vérité éclatera-t-elle un jour? Quand à Mr Bingley, sa naïveté l'a certainement mis en mauvaise posture.

Mr Bingley dut enfin aller visiter sa sœur en prison.

Il la vit, là, derrière les barreaux, vêtue d'une robe grisâtre absolument hideuse. Ses cheveux habituellement bien peignés étaient crépus et sales.

-Dieu du ciel, Caroline…qu'as-tu fait?

-Charles, tu dois me croire, fit-elle paniquée en empoignant les barreaux de sa cellule. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est par amour. Par amour de cet enfant et par amour pour Wickham, et…peut-être un peu aussi de Darcy. Cette chipie d'Élizabeth voulait me prendre Darcy! MON Mr Darcy!

-Mais tu as tout perdu maintenant. Il ne viendra même pas te voir. Il ne veut plus rien savoir de toi. En plus…tu seras pendue

-Comprends-moi Charles, sanglota-t-elle, Wickham est mort à cause de moi! Et je mettrai au monde un enfant que je ne verrai jamais grandir! Un enfant d'amour! Si tu parles au juge pour moi…peut-être qu'il sera clément? Et si Mr Darcy lui parlait…

-Caroline! Ça suffit! Dis-moi premièrement : es-tu certaine d'être enceinte?

-Hors de tout doute

-Juste ciel, Caroline, à quoi as-tu pensé? Que sera cet enfant?

-Oh, Charles, fit-elle en reprenant un ton mielleux et vipère, yeux perçants-. Tu t'en occuperas

-Je ne peux pas! Comment puis-je élever un enfant qui…

-Oh mais tu le feras Charles, compte sur moi, interrompit-elle regard malicieux

Bingley reconnaissant son expression fit un pas en arrière

-Qu'as-tu comploté encore?

-Voilà ce à quoi j'ai pensé, c'est une offre honnête…J'accepterai de tout avouer devant juge ou même un jury, j'écarterai la paternité de Mr Darcy si et seulement SI tu t'occupes de mon enfant. JE-VEUX-UN-JUGEMENT-ÉCRIT, articula-t-elle. Je veux qu'il ait la vie qu'il mérite. Il est mon héritier!

-Tu menaces de détruire la vie de Mr Darcy?

-Et as-tu pensé à MA vie? Tu devrais me louanger de penser à mon enfant plutôt qu'à moi! Je ne demande même pas de sauver ma vie mais celle de mon hériter! Et puis Darcy…reprit-elle plus calmement…Oh Oui, il mérite d'être détruit, humilié...je n'ai rien à perdre. Si mon enfant va en orphelinat, Darcy sera humilié. Je déclarerai publiquement qu'il m'a violé et que c'est son enfant! Je mourrai, certes, mais je serai vengée!

-Mais pourquoi t'attaqueras-tu à lui?

-Il a été l'auteur de la ruine de Wickham, il a rit de moi et a ruiné la vie de mon enfant. Alors…réfléchis bien avant de rejeter ton neveu…ton ami sera ruiné socialement…

-Dieu du ciel, tu es très mal informée pauvre Caroline! Si tu avais demandé conseil et si tu avais cherché des explications auprès de Darcy, tu aurais compris que c'est Wickham le vicieux dans cette histoire! Et dis-moi, pourquoi subirai-je la punition d'élever l'enfant d'une meurtrière?

-La punition! Ce sera ton neveu! Ou peut-être ta nièce! C'est le moindre que tu peux faire pour ta sœur qui mourra bientôt!

-Tu es une horrible sorcière! Une idiote et une sorcière! Fit Bingley qui quitta en pleurant

Darcy était assis dans ses quartiers, Whisky en main, bouteille de l'autre.

Ses jointures étaient encore douloureuses, le coup qu'il avait asséné au mur après sa conversation avec Mr Bennet, l'avait enflammé.

Mr Bennet était devenu fou. Il était irraisonnable. C'en était trop.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus voir Élizabeth, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Alors qu'il était prêt à assumer ses erreurs, ses sentiments et ses choix…

Il devait la voir, il devait lui parler. Il fallait trouver le moyen de contourner Mr Bennet.

Il cala son verre, rattacha sa cravate, se rafraîchi l'haleine, se frappa le visage pour se ressaisir puis quitta sa chambre.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Élizabeth où il frappa avec assurance à la porte.

-Mr Bennet, je dois vous parler.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

-Mr Bennet, je vous en prie, venez et discutons d'homme à homme

-Mr Bennet est partie aux cuisines pour le moment, fit une voix féminine

La gorge de Darcy se serra

-Miss Élizabeth? Fit-il tremblant

-Oui? Qui est-ce?

-Oh pardonnez-moi…c'est Darcy

Le cœur d'Élizabeth chavira, elle avait cru reconnaître sa voix mais n'en était pas certaine.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici, mon père sera furieux

Il soupira puis appuya son front contre la porte, réfléchissant quelques instants

-En vérité…il m'a interdit de vous voir…et non de vous parler

Élizabeth se cala dans son oreiller, il avait raison. Ce drôle de raisonnement chevauchant l'interdit était assez exaltant.

-Comment…Comment vous portez-vous miss Élizabeth

-Je vais mieux, par la grâce de Dieu, je vous remercie

Mr Darcy, toujours le front appuyé contre la porte, yeux solidement fermés, inspira lourdement

-Miss Élizabeth, pardonnez-moi

-Et… que devrais-je vous pardonner?

-Ma sottise et mon aveuglement, entre autres. Si j'avais su ce qu'ils complotaient, croyez-moi je serai intervenu.

Élizabeth ne fit aucune réponse, ne sachant ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire qui le consolerait ou l'encouragerait à continuer son exposé.

Mr Darcy, imbibé d'alcool et de courage reprit la parole :

-Miss Élizabeth … Je vous aime

Élizabeth muette à cette déclaration ne put que frémir à ces mots. Si elle n'avait été déjà étendue, ses jambes auraient sûrement faiblit.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit :

-Comme j'aimerais voir votre visage pour voir ce que cette déclaration vous provoque comme réaction... Dites-moi quelque chose, je vous en supplie.

-Je me demandais…si je peux vraiment vous croire, Monsieur, dit-elle voix tremblante

-Me croire? Pourquoi ne me croiriez vous pas?

-Eh bien, vous mentez assez souvent, si je puis le dire…et que dire de votre inconstance…

Darcy insulté s'éloigna de la porte. Cette fois-ci, c'est Élizabeth qui subit son lourd silence.

À bien y penser, elle n'avait pas tord. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu au bal à Meryton, il s'était empressé de dire à Bingley qu'elle était « tout juste passable », de peur que Bingley s'intéresse à elle. Il avait par la suite, nié ses sentiments plusieurs fois …

Lizzy reprit :

-Mr Darcy? Je suis peut-être un peu sévère mais…je me rappelle très bien notre partie de billard…

Darcy se rapprocha à nouveau de la porte.

-… vous m'avez laissé gagné…n'est-ce pas? lança-t-elle délicatement- c'était tout à fait malhonnête.

-Non pas du tout. Je vous assure…Je ne vous ai pas laissé gagné, je n'ai pas triché…dit-il en soupirant lourdement- Comment aurai-je pu vous avouer que j'ai été déconcentré par votre beauté?

Lizzy gloussa :

-Vous tombez dans le romantisme à l'eau de rose j'en ai bien peur Monsieur, rit-elle

-S'il s'agissait d'une forme de séduction malhonnête…comment pourrais-je vous complimenter sur vos yeux noisette vifs et…votre regard perçant…fier…et vos cheveux à l'odeur de lavande, votre robe rayée verte…

Lizzy fronça les sourcils…il avait raison…il l'avait bel et bien observé

Darcy s'appuya dos à la porte puis se glissa jusqu'au sol, s'asseyant directement par terre, tel un enfant.

-Élizabeth, je crois que les plus beaux moments de ma vie se sont déroulés lors de cette soirée. Votre sourire était si aimable…même Bingley a reconnu que j'étais fou de vous.

-Bingley vous dites?

-Oui! Il vous confirmera certainement mes dires…se hâta-t-il d'ajouter

\- ….et Miss Bingley alors? Bégaya-t-elle

-Ce fut la plus grande erreur de ma vie… vous ai-je déjà dit que j'avais été sot?

-Oui, avec beaucoup de vérité, rit-elle

Darcy rit avec elle, se remémorant ce que son rire et son sourire provoquait en lui.

-Disons que j'ai porté trop d'importance aux « conventions » et à la société et beaucoup trop à mon orgueil.

-Et vous avez trouvé que Miss Bingley serait plus acceptable dans les hauts-salon? Vous êtes pire que je le croyais…

-je sais…ricana-t-il

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis Darcy reprit

-Saviez-vous que je vous ai observé à Netherfield, une nuit où vous étiez sur le balcon? Vous étiez en chemise de nuit…

Lizzy hoqueta de surprise, scandalisée

-Oh, …Je vous permets d'être scandalisée, ricana-t-il, je ne vous cacherai rien…je fais vœux ici même, derrière cette porte, qui sera d'ailleurs le témoin de mes aveux… de tout vous dire…La vérité est que vous me hantez depuis que je vous ai connu… -soupira-t-il. -Comme j'aimerais être à vos côtés en ce moment pour que vous lisiez l'honnêteté sur mon visage…

Darcy se redressa brusquement

-J'entends des pas! Je dois partir! À bientôt! Chuchota-t-il

S'il avait pu embrasser la porte, il l'aurait fait. Jamais une porte n'avait été si précieuse pour lui.

Mr Bennet revint au chevet de Lizzy qui bailla, mimant se réveiller.

-Vous avez meilleure mine, mon enfant, vos joues reprennent leur rougeur…je crois bien que nous pourrons retourner à Longbourn très bientôt, aujourd'hui serait souhaitable.

-Non! Dit-elle trop subitement, je crois que je devrais encore attendre que la plaie guérisse…imaginez si la route rocailleuse me blessait…

Mr Bennet se contenta de froncer les sourcils, tout en lui servant une soupe qu'il lui avait fait préparer aux cuisines.

-Nous ne pouvons rester ici éternellement, Lizzy. Au village, les rumeurs ont déjà commencé à circuler. Il vaut mieux s'éloigner des complices.

-Complice? Papa, vous exagérez…

-Ma fille, quand vous serez vieille comme moi et que vous aurez tout vu, vous porterez vous-même une opinion. Mais pour l'instant, mon âge prône la prudence.

-Seriez-vous si âgé, père, que vous oubliez le pardon et la vérité?

-La vérité? Qu'est-ce que la vérité! Tout le monde est coupable de quelque chose. Que ce soit par déni ou par ignorance, chacun doit sonder ses gestes et même ses pensées.

-J'ai peur que ce soit la haine ou la rancune qui ne vous fasse vous exprimer, papa

-Peut-être bien, mais je vous jure que vous n'aurez plus jamais à subir telle injure. Tant que je vivrai. Ni vous, ni aucune autre de mes filles. J'agirai en conséquence.

Lizzy se referma, trouvant tout à coup que son père verbalisait des absurdités.

-J'ai sommeil, pardonnez-moi mais je vais essayer de dormir. Fit-elle

Ce n'était une simple excuse pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ce que Mr Darcy lui avait dit au-delà de la porte.

Elle sentait bien dans sa voix l'urgence de se déclarer et de clarifier tous les malentendus.

Elle s'était certainement sentie observée par Mr Darcy, mais elle n'avait aucunement pensé qu'il était à ce point amoureux.

Elle devait maintenant réfléchir à tout ceci et se faire une nouvelle idée de cet homme.

Georgiana assise au piano, vit un valet s'approcher d'elle.

Elle interrompit son jeu et son chant puis :

-Je vous écoute, vous semblez vouloir me parler.

-Mademoiselle, j'aimerais seulement savoir si j'aurai encore un travail prochainement ou… si le domaine sera vendu?

-Mais que dites-vous? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez?

-Eh bien…mademoiselle, j'ai entendu que Mr Darcy avait comploté et manipulé Miss Bingley pour…assassiner Mr Wickham…et qu'il serait bientôt emprisonné ainsi que Miss Bingley…

-Monsieur! C'est ridicule! S'écria-t-elle trop fort. Toute cette rumeur est fausse. D'ailleurs aussitôt que Mr Darcy sera de retour, il sera mis au courant de votre déloyauté!

-Mais mes sources sont…

-Fausses! Fit-elle, assez fort pour que le valet soit totalement stupéfait et quitte sur le champ, laissant seule Georgiana, tremblante.

 _Wickham est mort! Mon frère… aurait-il pu se venger de lui? Il avait été si en colère après leur histoire de fuite…juste ciel…_

Puis elle murmura pour elle-même :

-Mon frère aura certainement une bonne explication à tout ceci. Vivement qu'il revienne bientôt à Pemberly.


	12. Folie

Bonjour! voici quelques nouvelles de nos personnages préférés :)

j'espère que vous aimerez!

Reviews please!

 **maddielizzie : merci pour ton commentaire, très apprécié**

 **Trini : merci beaucoup, je vois bien que je te donne beaucoup d'émotions!**

* * *

Mr Darcy reçu une lettre de Georgiana :

 _« Cher frère, votre dernière lettre m'a laissé dans une vive angoisse. Je vous prie de venir me rejoindre aussitôt que vous aurez cette lettre entre les mains. Déjà, des rumeurs sont parvenues à Pemberly et certains employés sont décidés à démissionner. Je renouvelle donc avec beaucoup de ferveur mon vœu de votre retour prompt._

 _Georgiana »_

À la lecture de cette lettre, il fit ses valises et quitta sur le champ.

Il pouvait arriver à Pemberly avant la fin de la journée. Il devait régler cette affaire et rencontrer les employés. Il avait négligé sa réputation, négligé sa sœur.

À son arrivée, l'intendant l'accueilli avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Georgiana sauta dans ses bras aussitôt qu'il fut convenable de le faire.

-Mon cher frère, vous devez tout me dire immédiatement.

-Pardonnez-moi, je vous ai mal traité dernièrement, ma lettre vous a certainement tourmentée…

Ils s'assirent et Darcy put expliquer toute l'histoire à Georgiana aussi clairement que sa mémoire le lui permettait. Georgiana blanchit à l'annonce de l'implication de Wickham et de Caroline dans cette affaire. Darcy ne cacha rien à Georgiana. Il devait dire toute la vérité et dissiper les malentendus probables. Celle-ci fut plus affligé de connaître l'état de santé d'Élizabeth que d'apprendre la mort de Wickham et l'emprisonnement de Miss Bingley.

-Cher frère, je comprends que vous vouliez rester au chevet de Miss Élizabeth, vous tenez tant à elle.

-Et comment le savez-vous? Lui répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous m'en parliez de manière et éloquente…il était évident que vous l'admiriez…fit-elle en rougissant.

Darcy sourit à son tour.

-Vous aviez raison…vous avez lu en moi…Mais maintenant il ne s'agit plus de moi…je lui ai avoué mes sentiments…

-Vous l'avez fait! Comme je suis fière de vous mon frère!

-Attendez! Elle ne m'a pas fait réponse! Vous allez trop vite… et il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est souffrante… Sans nier que ma réputation est entachée…

-Je ne crois pas que Miss Élizabeth soit le genre de femme à s'attacher à votre réputation…

-Mais son père, oui! Il a refusé que je m'approche d'elle.

-C'est tout à fait absurde, vous n'avez aucune méchanceté…j'aimerais que Mr Bennet vous connaisse comme je vous connais. Il ne pourrait que vous aimer, j'en suis certaine!

Darcy sourit, sa sœur avait quelque chose de différent depuis leur dernière rencontre. Elle avait vieilli, son caractère c'était raffermi.

-Maintenant, chère sœur, c'est à vous de me raconter les nouvelles de Pemberly.

Elle lui raconta avec beaucoup de verve les détails du domaine et comment elle avait dû avertir quelques employés déloyaux, ce qui confirma à Darcy que sa sœur serait bientôt prête à être présentée à la société. Sa sœur avait tenu tête à toute la maisonnée pendant cette incroyable tourmente. Il pouvait être fier d'elle.

Il convoqua ensuite tous les membres du personnel et leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient savoir et s'assura de leur loyauté. Tous les employés réitérèrent leur confiance en leur maître.

Il se soumit à rester plusieurs jours pour compléter quelques travaux et rassurer tous les employés. Ses pensées ne se détachant aucunement d'Élizabeth qu'il savait encore souffrante. Il ne pouvait avoir aucune nouvelle officielle d'elle et son père avait refusé tout contact avec sa famille. Même Bingley ne pouvait avoir des nouvelles de Jane. Il avait bien écrit plusieurs fois à Bingley pour connaître la suite des procédures judiciaires, mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. N'en pouvant plus d'être tenu loin des nouvelles, il retourna à Netherfield aussitôt qu'il le put.

À son retour à Netherfield, Charles était misérable. Il avait perdu le contrôle de sa maison, plusieurs employés avaient démissionnés et ceux qui étaient restés, ne restaient que faute d'un meilleur maître. Charles se noyait dans l'alcool et ne répondait plus à son courrier.

-Charles, il suffit! Je suis ici pour vous secouer! Levez-vous et lavez-vous! Il faut vous ressaisir!

-Asseyez-vous Darcy, et calmez votre ardeur. Ma vie est finie et laissez-moi boire en paix.

-Votre vie n'est pas finie, ne soyez pas si mélodramatique!

-Darcy! Dit Bingley sèchement. Asseyez-vous je dois vous parler. Mais avant…prenez un verre.

-Pour finir comme vous, non merci! -Mais il accepta de s'asseoir.

Bingley respira profondément puis commença :

-Il s'agit de Caroline

-Eh bien, je sais déjà que je ne suis pas intéressé…

-Vous êtes concerné et j'en suis désolé. Par contre…j'ai promis de ne pas vous révéler le secret que je m'apprête à vous dire…alors…vous ne devez répéter à personne ce que je vais vous confier…

Darcy inquiet, se leva

-Je ne désire pas entendre de secret, surtout quand Caroline est concernée…

-Darcy! Elle vous a menacé!

-Mais que dites-vous?

-Voilà, elle m'oblige à élever son enfant comme le mien. À défaut de quoi, elle jurera devant le procureur qu'il s'agit de votre enfant.

-C'est faux! Hurla-t-il

-Je sais! Je sais! Mais comment le prouver? C'est parole contre parole!

-C'est évident que le juge me croira, j'ai une réputation sans tache!

-Pouvez-vous le risquer? En attendant, je n'ai d'autre choix d'adopter son enfant illégitime…et de perpétuer la race vipère de ma sœur et de Wickham…je suis dégouté!

Darcy s'affala sur son fauteuil et réfléchit quelques instants.

-Pauvre enfant, il n'a rien fait… il ne faudrait peut-être pas gâcher sa vie à cause de sa naissance?

-Puisque vous le dites! Mais quel sera mon avenir ? Ma réputation? Et que dira ma future épouse?

-Vous savez Bingley, dernièrement vous avez été plus sage que moi dans bien des domaines et je vous en remercie. Mais j'ai dernièrement appris que ma réputation était moins importante que mon bonheur et l'amour d'une douce épouse. Vous êtes le meilleur ami qu'il soit, Bingley. Mais je refuse que vous soyez malheureux toute votre vie pour moi. Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut, cela ne m'importe plus. Toutefois… Peut-être pourriez-vous envisager aimer cet enfant? Le considérer comme votre fils et l'élever comme tel, par amour et compassion pour son passé? Peut-être pourrions-nous changer son nom… Quand à votre « future épouse » si vous pensez toujours à Jane…je suis certain que…

-Son père refuse toujours toute relation, interrompit Bingley

-Il n'a pas décoléré?

-Toujours pas

-C'en est assez, j'irai voir le juge demain et faire avancer le procès de Caroline, pour que la lumière se fasse et que tous les malentendus soient dissipés. Fit Darcy en donnant un coup de poing sur la table devant lui.

-Je vous trouve bien volontaire et décidé, cher ami.

-En effet, je suis résolu à épouser Miss Élizabeth et ….Je décide maintenant que vous épouserez Miss Jane.

Bingley sourit à Darcy avant finalement d'éclater de rire

Darcy empoigna le verre de Whisky dans la main de Bingley et le calla à sa place.

-C'est assez de s'enivrer Bingley. Il faut se ressaisir et courtiser votre douce. Reprenez le contrôle de votre maison et engagez de nouveaux employés.

-Mais vous ne savez même pas si elles s'intéressent à nous

-Eh bien…nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour qu'elles le fassent! Rit-il

-Et son père?

-J'irai le voir demain et j'essaierai de lui faire entendre raison. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Miss Élizabeth?

-Non, aucune. Je sais seulement que son père a insisté pour tout payer les frais de logement et de médecin pour elle et qu'ils ont quittés au petit matin, alors que personne n'était levé.

-Quel homme effronté et étrange…

Lizzy, seule dans le champ le plus éloigné de tout bâtiment, pratiquait son pas de danse. C'était une nouvelle danse dont sa tante lui avait parlé, la valse. Elle l'avait vu danser une seule fois et elle en avait été charmée. Fredonnant une mélodie pour elle-même, elle valsait sous le soleil éclatant et à l'abri des regards.

Sa blessure avait bien guérie, mais son père avait changé. Il avait eu si peur de perdre sa fille bien-aimée qu'il avait entrepris de protéger ses filles de tout danger. Le seul plaisir que Mr Bennet lui permettait encore depuis l'attaque effectuée par Caroline était ses marches quotidiennes dans les champs, quoi qu'écourtée la plupart du temps par son père inquiet et impatient qui venait la chercher à cheval.

Mr Darcy marchait d'un pas décidé vers Longbourn. Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa déclaration au travers la porte lorsqu'Élizabeth était blessée. Il avait cru que d'avouer ses sentiments le soulagerait, mais il n'en était rien. Élizabeth occupait toujours ses pensées et il était impatient de connaître ses réflexions et son opinion sur lui. Impatient de lui demander sa main.

Il vit une silhouette féminine au loin, semblant danser dans le champ. Il s'approcha et plissa les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à confirmer ses doutes. Comme son cœur palpitait à l'idée que ce pourrait être Élizabeth, il s'approcha un peu plus, se cachant derrière un muret de pierres.

Oui, c'était bien elle. C'était inespéré. Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité de voir Élizabeth seul à seule. Il avait bel et bien imaginé plusieurs scénarios mais aucun aussi privilégié.

Elle valsait, titubant, trébuchant puis, essayait de corriger son mouvement. Les bras étendus pour enlacer un homme invisible. Joue en feu. Il était trop loin pour voir ses yeux mais il savait qu'ils étaient brillants. Ils l'étaient toujours quand elle marchait ou dansait. Il l'observa quelques minutes, muet, avant d'élaborer un plan pour aller la retrouver sans lui faire peur ou la pousser à fuir.

Jetant quelques regards autour et dernière lui, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les voir, il sortit derrière le muret de pierres et commença à siffler...siffler une valse…

Élizabeth sursauta en regardant autour d'elle pour trouver d'où venait cette mélodie et vit Mr Darcy s'avancer vers elle essayant de siffler et sourire en même temps. Elle se raidit et rougit comprenant qu'il l'avait sûrement vu danser comme un enfant au milieu du champ.

-Miss Élizabeth fit-il à quelques pas d'elle

-Mr Darcy, répondit-elle aussitôt

-Je vois que vous pratiquez la valse ?

-Oui! Effectivement, je…ma tante m'a enseigné cette nouvelle danse… je…

-Oui! Je pourrais vous aider…

-Non! Répondit-elle subitement, je ne veux pas vous déranger…

-Vous ne me dérangez aucunement, puisque c'est moi qui vous ai offert mon aide

-Mais que dirait-on si on nous voyait danser…ce serait inconvenant…

-Mais nous sommes seuls, au milieu d'un champ…qui pourrait-on offusquer?

Lizzy visiblement intimidée se tut

Darcy reprit la parole pour la mettre à l'aise

-J'allais justement chez vous pour vous saluer et prendre de vos nouvelles…

-Je vais bien, merci, fit-elle maladroitement

-Votre blessure?

-Oh, oui, elle est bien guérie…

Un lourd silence s'en suivit avant que Mr Darcy revint sur la danse

-J'ai appris la valse lors d'un voyage en Autriche

Puis sans demander la permission, il s'approcha d'elle, releva son coude et sa main et se positionna pour danser.

-Votre coude doit être un peu plus haut. Votre menton plus élevé. Votre dos droit.

Lizzy le regardait stupéfaite, et restait muette.

-…un, deux, trois…un deux trois… continua-t-il

Lizzy se ressaisissant, baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds pour éviter de marcher sur les orteils de son partenaire. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement puis d'un geste lent et doux releva son menton avec son doigt.

-Il est impoli de regarder ses pieds quand nous dansons avec un « vrai partenaire ». Bien sûr votre partenaire imaginaire ne vous a certainement pas dit que nous trébuchons plus souvent si nous regardons nos pieds... Fit-il avec le sourire

-Alors vous m'observiez, c'est cela?

Mr Darcy rougit

-À peine, bégaya-t-il je venais tout juste d'arriver, mentit-il

Il se racla la gorge puis continua :

-Continuons…Un, deux, trois…regardez-moi dans les yeux…un deux trois…

Élizabeth plissait les yeux, tout en essayant de soutenir son regard affectueux :

-Je dois vous avouer que je suis perplexe, Mr Darcy

-En quoi l'êtes-vous, et comment puis-je vous aider?

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez excellent à la fois au billard, en équitation, à la danse…en écriture…et quoi d'autre encore? Vous semblez tout connaître et maitriser tout parfaitement…

-Je vous remercie –interrompit Darcy en souriant

Mais Lizzy continua en l'interrompant à son tour

-Je suis sérieuse…je me questionne sur vous…êtes-vous le genre d'homme qui fait semblant de tout savoir ? Un homme qui a tant de grandes qualités doit certainement avoir de grands défauts! Avez-vous des défauts?

Darcy gloussa de satisfaction avant de soupirer :

-M'auriez-vous déjà pardonné ma stupidité concernant Caroline et Wickham?

-Non! Reprit-elle rapidement, _(se surprenant elle-même d'avoir oublié)_. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié que vous avez manqué de jugement et que vous avez menti! Vous avez raison, voilà deux grands défauts.

Darcy fronça les sourcils.

-Vous êtes très sévère…et je vois que vous avez peine à pardonner…toutefois , je vous comprends … _(secouant la tête pour se ressaisir_ )…pour revenir sur votre question, je ne sais pas tout sur tout! Mais je suis un homme qui va au bout d'un sujet qui le passionne. Par exemple, j'ai appris la valse par le professeur royal d'Autriche. Il m'a lui-même enseigné tous les rudiments comme il l'a fait avant moi, à toute la royauté.

-Alors…vous êtes passionné de la danse? Une passion plutôt inhabituelle, si je puis le dire…

-Non Non! Je ne suis pas spécialement intéressé par la danse. Rit-il -Mais la valse a quelque chose de très particulier. Ne trouvez-vous pas ? Les danses britanniques habituelles sont plutôt froides et distantes et … comment dirai-je…trop publiques? Je n'ai jamais tellement apprécié.

-Trop publiques? Évidemment puisqu'on les danse lors des soirées officielles!

-Je veux dire… _(il soupira pour essayer de trouver les mots justes)_ Voyez-vous… la valse que nous dansons en ce moment…c'est une danse plus…intime? _(voyant Lizzy rougir et se raidir ajouta)_ Je veux dire _…_ Nous n'avons pas à changer de partenaire et tourner autour des dames…taper des mains et ainsi de suite… La valse est une danse plus gracieuse et agréable. Je vous avoue par contre, que je n'avais jamais envisagé danser dans un champ…c'est plutôt original et c'est assez reposant de ne pas avoir à subir les regards des autres…Il faudra absolument le refaire…

Lizzy qui continuait à le regarder dans les yeux, luttant pour éviter son regard amoureux. Elle connaissait très bien ses intentions et elle savait que si la danse se prolongeait, il reviendrait sur sa déclaration, peut-être même qu'il lui demanderait sa main. Mais il était trop tôt. Elle n'avait pas encore compris Mr Darcy. Bien qu'elle ressente certainement de forts sentiments pour lui, elle ne savait pas si elle l'accepterait.

Tout dans son visage affichait qu'il voulait revenir sur leur dernière conversation au travers la porte. Mais qu'il hésitait à le faire…Finalement, Darcy ouvrit la bouche pour délier le silence qui s'alourdissait.

-Vous dansez très bien Miss Élizabeth. Pas une seule fois vous m'avez marché sur les -il

-Vous êtes un excellent professeur Mr Darcy, il semblerait qu'en ce qui concerne la valse, vos talents se concrétisent et ne restent pas abstraits, sourit-elle- faisant frémir Darcy

-Miss Élizabeth, reprit-il plus sérieusement-À Netherfield… avez-vous réfléchis… je voulais vous…Miss Élizabeth… je vous…

On entendit soudainement un coup de canon retentir, ce qui fit sursauter les deux partenaires.

Mr Bennet sur son cheval, fusil à la main, venait de tirer vers le ciel.

-ÉLOIGNEZ-VOUS DE MA FILLE! Hurla-t-il

Darcy s'éloigna de Lizzy, hésitant et ahuri.

-ÉLIZABETH! RETOURNEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON

Élizabeth tremblante fit quelques pas puis son père hurla « PLUS VITE! »

Puis Mr Bennet visa Mr Darcy avec son arme.

-Non papa! Hurla Élizabeth- Ne lui faites pas de mal!

-Mr Darcy, partez d'ici et ne revenez plus! Je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser mon arme sur vous!

Darcy fit quelques pas de reculons puis se retourna et partit.

S'en était trop, Mr Bennet était devenu fou.

Élizabeth courut rapidement vers la maison

-Maman! Maman!

Mme Bennet sortit précipitamment de la maison, inquiet par ces cris, suivit de Jane

-Papa est devenu fou! Il a voulu fusiller Mr Darcy!

-Mr Darcy?

-Nous nous sommes rencontré dans le champ…maman! Papa l'a menacé!

-Lizzy tu exagères toujours! Je suis certaine que Mr Darcy le méritait.

-Maman! Cria Lizzy exaspérée

À cet instant Mr Bennet arriva à la maison et hurla à ses filles d'entrer dans la maison. Son visage était cramoisi de colère. Jane et Élizabeth rentrèrent aussitôt apeurées. Mme Bennet essaya de parler à Mr Bennet.

-Mr Bennet, que ce passe-t-il? Expliquez-moi je vous en prie!

-Mme Bennet! Cria-t-il entrez dans la maison immédiatement!

Mme Bennet secouée et insultée se précipita à l'intérieur.

À peine entré dans la maison, Mr Bennet commença.

-Plus personne ne sortira de cette maison sans mon consentement. Plus de visite à Meryton. Plus aucun invité.

Il appela l'intendant et donna des ordres stricts.

Dorénavant, les filles seront enfermées dans leur chambre. Les fenêtres barricadées. Elles prendront leur repas dans leur chambre. Aucun visiteur ne sera admis. Tout le courrier sera lu et approuvé par Mr Bennet lui-même. Mme Bennet sera, elle aussi enfermée. Il rencontra tous les employés du domaine et les somma de ne rien révéler des changements apportés. On prétextera que la famille est en voyage.

Jane et Élizabeth pleuraient dans leur chambre.

-Élizabeth qu'est-il arrivé avec Mr Darcy?

-Je te jure, ma chère sœur, qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'inconvenant! Il a été très gentil! Je n'étais aucunement en danger! Papa est devenu fou!

-Depuis que Miss Bingley t'a attaqué il a changé, je l'ai bien vu moi aussi…mais…à ce point c'est inconcevable! Qu'allons-nous faire, Lizzy? Nous ne pouvons même pas nous enfuir! Nous sommes emprisonnées dans notre propre maison!

-Nous mourrons vieilles filles, j'en ai peur! Mais il faut que nous aidions papa. Je crains que la folie ne l'ait réellement atteint…peut-être sera-t-il plus négociable demain?


	13. Désespoir

Bonjour!

Voici un autre petit chapitre, un peu sombre, je dois l'admettre...mais le soleil reviendra :)

 **Vronik : oui, je suis un peu sadique concernant notre couple...un peu de piquant pour pimenter le couple :)**

 **Lys-Rose : merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, (je suis accro à toutes tes histoires :) )Nous n'avons pas encore des nouvelles de Caroline, mais bientôt nous aurons quelques dénouements**

 **Merci aux reviews et aux followers!**

* * *

-Bingley! Bingley! Criait Darcy à tue tête à Netherfied Park, cherchant désespérément son ami. Nulle manière n'était utile dans une telle situation

Il trouva Charles assis au salon, paisiblement

-Juste ciel, Darcy qu'avez-vous ? Vous transpirez!

-J'ai besoin de votre aide!

Bingley déposa rapidement sa tasse sur la table et se leva pour s'approcher hâtivement de lui

-Qu'il y a-t-il?

-Mr Bennet est devenu fou, il m'a menacé avec son arme!

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'était plus lui-même! Mais…Il vous a menacé dites-vous?

-Tout à fait! J'étais dans les champs près de Longbourn et il est apparu au milieu de nulle part sur son cheval et m'a sommé de partir.

-Comme c'est étrange…mais un détail m'échappe …dit-il interrogateur. Étiez-vous avec miss Bennet à tout hasard?

Darcy mine coupable et gêné acquiesça.

-Ah je vois…mais que faisiez-vous pour le mettre dans une telle colère?

-J'apprenais à Miss Élizabeth à danser…à danser la valse, tout simplement, répondit-il sur un ton légèrement arrogant

Bingley qui regardait toujours son ami, écarquilla les yeux de surprise

-Dans les champs? Mais à quoi avez-vous pensé?

-Il n'y avait rien d'inconvenant, il s'est emballé pour rien, je vous le jure

-Tout de même! Soupira-t-il exaspéré. Mais maintenant pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide?

-Il faut aller le raisonner.

-Oh non, que non que non que non, begaya-t-il, oh….pas moi! Mimant de la main tout son refus

-Mais je pensais plutôt à Mr Gardiner, ou peut-être même un agent de police?

-Un agent de police! Mais vous n'exagérez pas un peu? Mr Gardiner saurait peut-être bien le raisonner… Vous pourriez lui écrire, vous êtes plutôt connu dans la société…

-J'aurais préféré me détacher de cette histoire…grogna-t-il. Toute cette histoire pourrait bien me faire mal paraître une fois de plus…

Bingley appuya sa main sur l'épaule de son ami

-Je crains que vous êtes déjà impliqué jusqu'au cou, mon ami

Darcy se retira et écrivit une longue lettre, réfléchie et bien articulée à Mr Gardiner, espérant qu'il rendrait très bientôt visite à Mr Bennet.

C'est certainement la seule solution envisageable pour l'instant. Il fallait donc attendre des nouvelles et espérer que celui-ci comprendrait le sérieux de cette affaire.

Mr Darcy n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour recevoir la réponse de Mr Gardiner.

 _« Cher Mr Darcy,_

 _J'ai été très honoré que vous pensiez à moi pour faire entendre raison à Mr Bennet, mais je me dois de décliner votre invitation tout en expliquant la nature de mon abstention._

 _Voici, selon les histoires que Mr Bennet et moi avons partagées depuis nombres d'années, il s'est avéré que Mr Bennet m'a raconté une étrange histoire dans sa famille. Il semblerait que son grand-mère, feu Horace Bennet, fut atteint d'un même mal. Il était devenu si fou qu'il avait cloisonné ses enfants dans leur maison et les avait reclus à toutes sortes de communication extérieure. Seul le curé du village avait pu intervenir. Il s'agissait d'un cas de possession démoniaque. Malheureusement, le démon l'avait tellement affaiblit qu'il mourut quelques jours après l'exorcisme, l'âme libérée de ce tourment._

 _S'il s'agissait d'un tel malheur, je vous conseille de vous éloigner de Mr Bennet et de faire appel à un ecclésiastique digne de ce nom._

 _Veillez, je vous en prie, pour l'honneur des miss Bennet, à garder cette histoire secrète et je vous serai gré de bien faire, tout en votre pouvoir, pour ne pas ébruiter la maladie, s'il s'agit bien de ce que je pense, évidemment._

 _Veuillez accepter tous mes regrets et mes prières pour la suite des choses._

 _Mr Gardiner »_

Darcy s'assied quelques instants en réfléchissant à cette étrange lettre. Il n'était pas très croyant, mais il avait souvenir de la passion de sa mère pour Dieu et de la solennité de son père quand il parlait des choses religieuses. Ce pouvait-il que Mr Bennet soit atteint de possession?

Il avait l'impression de revenir à l'ancien temps où son père lui rappelait ce qui était bien et mal. Certainement déçu que son partenariat avec Mr Gardiner n'ait pas abouti, il ne perdrait peut-être pas son temps à demander à l'ecclésiastique de raisonner Mr Bennet. Soit il approuverait Mr Gardiner, soit il le raisonnerait par la logique.

 _Se pourrait-il que Mr Collins…? Ce laideron est à la fois de sa famille et ecclésiastique. Il comprendrait l'importance de garder le secret familial de cette supposée possession._

De nouveau, il écrivit une lettre, cette fois, à Mr Collins.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mr Collins arriva à Netherfield Park sans avertir.

-Mr Darcy! S'exclama-t-il trop amicalement

Darcy s'inclina respectueusement mais froidement.

-Je ne crois pas que Bingley ait été averti de votre visite? Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt, je suis heureux que vous ayez prit ma lettre au sérieux.

-Au sérieux vous dites? Il s'agit certainement d'une urgence! Sa pauvre âme est tourmentée et nous avons le devoir de l'en libérer. Et je comprends bien pourquoi vous avez pensé à moi pour, ainsi dire, sauver Mr Bennet. Il est vrai que je suis l'homme de la situation, je maitrise parfaitement tous les concepts entourant les possessions et je vous assure que ma foi inébranlable vaincra de…

Darcy ne l'écoutait déjà plus, quel homme ennuyant et imbu de lui!

Darcy l'interrompit

-Vous avez donc un plan, pour régler cette affaire rapidement et confidentiellement?

-Oh absolument, je peux tous vous donner les détails et vous raconter mes succès antérieurs et il me ferait plaisir de vous entretenir…

 _**Blablabla, se disait Darcy, dire qu'il a voulu épouser Élizabeth, elle aurait été si malheureuse avec ce personnage odieux. Qu'il fasse son travail et qu'on en finisse!**_

-Quand proposez-vous d'aller rencontrer Mr Bennet? Demain, cela serait parfait, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, il faut le libérer au plus vite.

Mr Collins changea soudainement complètement d'attitude, et parut plus timide

-Mr Collins est-ce que tout va bien?

-oui bien sûr, chuchota-t-il, je voulais vous entretenir d'un autre sujet, un peu plus délicat.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler?

-Vous conviendrez que je vous fais un grand honneur et un énorme service en venant ici

Darcy sourcilla, il avait évidemment quelque chose à demander, une faveur peut-être.

\- Évidemment, je paierai tous les frais de vos déplacements et vos honoraires s'il en ait? Finit-il sur un ton interrogateur

-Oh bien sûr, je vous en remercie mais…il est un service tout autre que je vous demanderais

-Mr Collins, vous devriez vous exprimer que je puisse comprendre ce que vous voulez, lança-t-il agacé

-Premièrement, …il s'agit d'une lettre de référence et de vos bons mots dans la société…dit-il timidement

Darcy se racla la gorge puis répondit :

-Bien sûr, pour ce que ça vaut. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai perdu beaucoup d'influence suite aux derniers évènements…

-Oh pour moi cela vaut beaucoup! En effet, le presbytère a besoin de dons pour rénover…dit-il devant le ton de plus en plus sévère de Darcy.

-Je suppose que vous avez une deuxième demande? Lança Darcy sèchement

-Oui, dit-il en se raclant la gorge pour éclaircir la voix

-je vous écoute, dit-il impatient

-Il s'agit de Miss Élizabeth

Darcy dut se contenir quelques instant pour ne pas le fusiller du regard,

-Continuez…se contenta-t-il de dire

-Et bien, vous avez peut-être entendu parler de mon insuccès auprès d'elle… l'an dernier…Il s'avère qu'elle ne me connait peut-être pas assez ou peut-être me connait-elle mal…

-Et vous voulez que je parle de vous à Miss Élizabeth? C'est cela?

-Oui, vous avez bien compris. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez lié d'amitié et peut-être pourriez-vous la convaincre de m'épouser? Dit-il timidement

-Monsieur, vous savez que je ne puis changer les sentiments d'une femme, ni en bien en mal. Le cœur d'une femme telle que Miss Élizabeth est très difficile à comprendre.

-Oui oui, je sais, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit idiote, vous voyez…certainement qu'elle l'est… car m'épouser est la meilleure option et la seule, je le crains, dans leur état financier et familial. La maladie de Mr Bennet m'avantage je dois vous l'avouer.

-Vous avez une opinion bien sévère de celle que vous désirez épouser, Monsieur…répondit Darcy insulté, comme si c'était son propre nom que Mr Collins avait souillé.- Mais si je refuse de vous aider, refuseriez-vous d'aider un pauvre homme en détresse? Lança sèchement Darcy

Mr Collins se raidit et lança un regard froid à Mr Darcy. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette question. Il croyait avoir toute la liberté de faire une telle demande et qu'elle serait promptement acceptée.

-Oublions ceci... replia Mr Collins.

Darcy n'aurait certainement acquiescé à cette stupide demande. Il était évident qu'il ne convenait pas à Miss Élizabeth et il ne s'immiscerait pas dans sa vie amoureuse. C'était tout à fait inconvenant. Il s'avérait évident que Mr Collins ne connaissait pas ses sentiments à l'égard de la même jeune fille. Il se réjouit quand même, que sa vie privée le soit restée malgré les derniers déboires concernant Miss Caroline. Les commérages l'emportent généralement toujours contre la vérité. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblerait qu'il ait été à l'abri des bavardages.

Le lendemain matin, Mr Collins se prépara à aller rencontrer Mr Bennet. Mr Darcy s'offrit pour l'accompagner en voiture.

À peine arrivé au bout de l'allée centrale, Mr Darcy fut horrifiée à la vue de la maison. Visiblement mal entretenue, les fenêtres placardées.

-Tout un tableau! Lança Mr Collins, je crois que la possession est très agressive. Lança-t-il pensif

Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et s'approchèrent de la porte

Mr Bennet ouvrit la porte, arme en mains.

-Mr Darcy! Je vous avais averti de ne plus remettre les pieds ici! Cria-t-il

Mr Collins s'approcha et s'inclina,

-Mr Bennet, je suis venu ici pour vous voir

-Mr Collins, je suis certain que vous êtes venu ici pour me prendre immédiatement l'héritage que vous aurez à ma mort, c'est cela? Vous êtes aussi hypocrite que les autres! Hors de ma vue!

Mr Collins souffla à cette insulte et sous l'impulsion de la colère, il jeta de l'eau bénite au visage de Mr Bennet.

-Mais que faites-vous espèce d'idiot! Lança Mr Bennet en s'essuyant le visage

-Je vous exorcise! Dehors les démons! Je vous chasse! Sortez de cet homme!

Cria-t-il en ajoutant un jargon d'une autre langue incompréhensible, même pour Darcy.

Mr Bennet stupéfait éclata de rire, un rire effrayant.

Mr Collins ouvrit grand les yeux et fut apeuré par l'expression que Mr Bennet arborait.

-Mr Darcy, vite, quittons!

Les deux hommes retournèrent à la voiture et quittèrent en trombe

-Je le savais! Je le savais! S'écria Mr Collins

-Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé!

-Trois choses si on peut le dire, premièrement, je crains qu'il n'ait vendu son âme pour la beauté de ses filles…C'est évident! Comment un homme respectable comme moi, peut être si épris d'une jeune fille? Ses filles n'ont certainement pas hérité de la beauté de leur père et encore moins de cette mégère! Oh oui, je vous le dis, Mr Darcy…c'est assurément l'œuvre du diable! Lança-t-il sous les yeux perplexes de Darcy

Et il continua ainsi :

-Deuxièmement… ma chair… ma chair est trop faible en présence de Miss Élizabeth…Ah! Je pouvais presque sentir son odeur!...souffla-t-il roulant les yeux, mains sur le cœur.

À la vue de cette étonnante réaction de Mr Collins, Darcy eut du mal à retenir sa nausée.

-… et troisièmement, troisièmement! Répéta-t-il trop solennellement, - l'adversaire est plus fort que moi…je le crains… il faudra demander à quelqu'un de plus apte que moi…Comprenez-moi bien, Mr Darcy, je suis apte…mais la faiblesse de ma chair…en ce qui concerne cette femme…

Darcy ne fit qu'un simple signe de la main en réponse à sa déclaration. Le dégoût était trop près de ses lèvres pour qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Évidemment, il avait eu tord de demander l'aide du laideron.

Pendant que Mr Collins continuait à délibérer de ses succès antérieurs et de nombreuses qualités, Darcy s'échappa en pensée.

 _Cette maison est maintenant si lugubre, presque délabrée… où était miss Élizabeth? Était-elle cachée derrière une fenêtre barricadée? Était-elle toujours présente? L'avait-elle vu au travers d'un orifice ? Était-elle en santé? Est-ce que Mr Bennet s'occupait bien d'elle? Il fallait la secourir, mais que faire maintenant? Demander à un officier de police? Fallait-il demander à un autre ecclésiastique de venir le visiter? Il fallait minimiser le plus possible les fuites d'informations. L'honneur de la famille Bennet était fragile._

Cette nuit-là, Darcy ne put dormir, il devait avoir des nouvelles d'Élizabeth. Tournant et se retournant dans son lit, cherchant une solution pour la voir où du moins, connaître son état de santé. Bingley avait déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises d'envoyer des lettres à Mr Bennet ainsi qu'à Jane mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse.

Il se décida enfin à aller à Meryton, peut-être rencontrera-t-il des gens qui ont eut des nouvelles d'elle ? Il entendra peut-être quelque bavardage qui pourrait l'aider…

-Jane…sais-tu quel jour nous sommes?

-Je crois que nous sommes mardi…ou peut-être bien mercredi?

-Il y a si longtemps que nous sommes enfermées dans notre chambre…Je m'ennuie presque de maman… Kitty, lydia…Mary… au moins nous sommes ensembles n'est-ce pas?

-Oui tu as raison…mais Élizabeth…dit Jane la mine abattue…je ne pourrais pas tenir bien longtemps…je n'en peux plus…j'ai besoin de voir le soleil, l'air pur…

-Courage, Jane…le moment viendra bientôt, où nous pourrons nous enfuir…

-Et pourquoi le ferions-nous? Je crains que deux sœurs en fuite n'aient pas beaucoup de compassion en ville… Notre vie est ruinée de toutes les manières possibles.

-J'ai toujours confiance que je réussirai à parler à papa sinon… nous nous enfuirons. Nous ne pouvons compter sur l'aide de quiconque désormais…

-Tu as raison, personne ne connait notre situation, comme c'est horrible…pleura Jane…si Mr Bingley connaissait notre malheur, il nous aiderait j'en suis certaine…gémit-elle, il était si gentil…mais je ne le verrai plus jamais…

Lizzy consola Jane en lui caressant le dos doucement.

-J'ai confiance, Jane…je sais que bientôt nous aurons un meilleur dénouement. Tu reverras ton Mr Bingley, compte sur moi… fini-t-elle en embrassant son front doucement.


	14. Drame

Voici la suite!

J'espère que vous aimerez!

 **Nana : Oh gros merci, notre petit couple n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines...et très bientôt nous aurons des nouvelles de Caroline**

 **Yoplabea : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! :)**

 **Reviews pleeeease!**

* * *

-Charles! J'ai une idée, lança Darcy faisant sursauter Bingley

-Je vous écoute

-La milice et le docteur

-Développez!

-La milice est en ville. Je pourrais demander à mon cousin le Colonel Fittzwilliam de rassembler quelques bons soldats dignes de confiance pour aller rencontrer Mr Bennet. Ils assureront la sécurité pendant que le docteur Mr Riley essayera de convaincre Monsieur Bennet en lui expliquant son état de santé!

-Ça semble être une bonne idée. Il faut que ça marche cette fois, les filles Bennet sont enfermées depuis si longtemps... J'espère qu'elles se portent bien…ajouta-t-il songeur.

-Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que j'essaie de faire entendre raison à Mr Bennet et libérer ses filles…Il faut que ça fonctionne, je me suis absenté de Pemberly trop longtemps.

Darcy s'activa pour aller rencontrer le Colonel et arranger un rendez-vous avec le médecin.

Mr Riley fut très coopératif et accepta avec bonheur. Ils convinrent d'y aller le lendemain matin.

Au lendemain matin, Mr Darcy insista pour aller avec toute la troupe à la maison des Bennet.

Il frappa le premier ;

-Mr Bennet? Mr Bennet? Je comprends votre refus que je m'approche de la maison, mais voici, je me tiens devant vous avec beaucoup d'inquiétude pour la santé de vos filles. Voyez comme ma vie est moins importante que celle de vos enfants!

Devant le silence il continua

-J'ai amené le Docteur Riley qui s'inquiète votre santé ainsi que de tous les habitants de la maison.

-Riley? Entendit-on au travers la porte après quelques secondes de silence

-Oui! Je suis là, laissez-moi vous aider!

-Vous êtes donc complice de cet horrible Darcy?

-Non! Vous vous trompez! Je ne suis complice de quoi que ce soit! J'aimerais discuter avec vous et vous examiner. Si vous le permettez, je pourrais aussi examiner vos filles et votre épouse.

Un lourd silence suivit avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre

-Vous seul. Mais je garde le canon de mon fusil en direction de la tête de Darcy.

Darcy avala difficilement sa salive.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Mr Bennet fit entrer Mr Riley. Pointant bien haut son fusil vers Darcy, faisant réagir les soldats de la milice qui se mirent en joue. Darcy leur fit signe de baisser leurs armes. Voyant les soldats baisser leur arme, Mr Bennet baissa son arme à son tour.

Les deux hommes s'assirent au salon. Mr Bennet choisit soigneusement son siège pour garder à l'œil les hommes restés dehors tout en se protégeant si une attaque se préparait contre lui.

Riley commença à poser ces questions routinières en fouillant dans son sac

-Mangez-vous bien? Avez-vous perdu du poids? Dormez-vous bien? Dites AAAAAA

Mr Bennet s'exécuta facilement

-Avez-vous subit un traumatisme? Une chute ? Un coup sur la tête?

-Vous me pensez fou? Lança Bennet

Mais Riley continua son travail sans se soucier de sa question

-Vous sentez-vous différent? Avez-vous des douleurs? Et vos selles?

-Vous me pensez fou? Répéta-t-il

-Ce que je pense, Mr Bennet, à ce point de notre entrevue n'a aucune importance, j'essaie de vous examiner et de trouver des réponses, pour vous aider.

-Moi…je pense que je suis devenu fou…je comprends maintenant mon grand-père Bennet…je comprends sa folie…

Le docteur regarda Mr Bennet dans les yeux, comprenant qu'il avait une ouverture pour discuter plus sérieusement.

-Mr Bennet, je vous connais depuis au moins quarante ans n'est-ce pas?

Mr Bennet acquiesça

-D'homme à homme…Je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à vous reconnaître ces derniers temps…Je ne vous reconnais plus. Je sais que certaines « circonstances » vous ont grandement ébranlé…Avec raison! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter -Mais de là à vous déclarer fou… est tout autre. Avez-vous pensé à prendre du repos dans une retraite? Pour vous changer les idées?

-Une retraite? Pour les fous?

-Non, non! Il ya une très belle retraite dans le nord du pays. Ils accueillent des gens fatigués autant que des soldats qui ont besoin de longue convalescence. Des gens de toutes maladies! La maison surplombe une jolie baie et l'air salin est très vivifiant. Peut-être serait-il profitable pour vous de vous reposer quelques jours, voire semaines? Ce serait comme une vacance?

-Mr Darcy croit que je suis possédé, maintenant fou…Visiblement, il ne se mêle pas de ses affaires celui-là!

-Je crois qu'au contraire, il tient beaucoup à vous et votre famille. Et il veut vous aider. Soyez indulgent avec lui…il est peut-être mal à droit mais toutefois bienveillant… Maintenant voilà mon diagnostique : votre santé physique va bien, mais vous devez vous reposer. J'aimerais que vous preniez quelques jours à la retraite dont je vous ai parlé…

-Jje vais y réfléchir, dit-il en jetant un œil par la fenêtre et observant les soldats

-Puis-je rencontrer les filles?

-Je vais y penser.

-Monsieur Bennet, soupira-t-il, je reviens dans une heure

-Une heure?

-Oui…vous savez très bien que la situation a duré trop longtemps, il est temps que cela cesse. Vos filles ont besoin d'air pur et de marcher, sinon elles se fatigueront de plus en plus…elles perdront leur vigueur et risque de rester faibles toute leur vie…Ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez bien sur?

Mr Bennet secoua la tête, les yeux pleins d'eau

-Je suis votre ami…soupira-t-il –Laissez-moi vous aider…Nous savons tous deux que la protection de vos filles est importante…mais pas de cette façon! Alors…je reviens dans une heure.

Mr Riley sortit de la maison et resta dehors avec Mr Darcy et la milice, heureux d'avoir pu lui parler et confiant de convaincre Mr Bennet.

Une heure plus tard, Mr Riley frappa de nouveau à la porte

-Mr Bennet?

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre

-Mr Bennet? C'est Riley, je viens écouter votre réponse -Répéta-t-il

Puis il sonda la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Il fit signe au Colonel de l'accompagner, inquiet que Mr Bennet ne pointe une arme sur lui.

Le Colonel entra dans la maison, fusil brandit.

-Non! –hurla-t-il en jetant son arme par terre- Il fit signe à un autre soldat de l'accompagner en urgence.

Mr Bennet avait cédé à la folie.

Le colonel et le soldat décrochèrent le pendu pour vérifier s'il était toujours vivant. Mais Mr Riley constata qu'il commençait déjà à perdre sa chaleur.

Mr Darcy entra précipitamment dans la maison en entendant les cris des hommes et constata avec horreur la mort de Mr Bennet.

-Pauvre fou! Cria Riley…j'aurais dût l'obliger! J'aurais dût rester avec lui!

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent devant l'ampleur du drame qui venait de se produire devant eux.

Le colonel demanda aux soldats de quitter, pour éviter que les rumeurs de la mort de Mr Bennet ne se propagent.

Enfin Mr Riley reprit ses esprits :

-Il faut libérer les filles…

Riley ordonna qu'on apporte le mort dans une chambre.

Mr Riley conclut qu'il serait le meilleur pour apprendre cette triste nouvelle à la famille.

Ils libérèrent Mme Bennet la première. Très rapidement, Riley lui administra des calmants pour l'apaiser. Ses cris et ses hurlements avaient déjà alertés les filles.

Ensuite les jeunes filles furent libérées, teint blanchit par le manque de lumière.

Elles avaient toute mincit et semblaient toute affaiblie.

Le docteur les ausculta toutes et leur annonça la triste nouvelle.

Toutes assises dans le grand salon, accompagnées de Mr Riley, Darcy et le Colonel Fittzwilliam. Ils discutèrent de toute cette aventure.

Ils conversèrent plusieurs minutes avant que Lizzy n'ouvre la bouche entre deux sanglots

-Et quelle est votre implication dans cette histoire Mr Darcy?

Le colonel répondit le premier

-C'est lui qui a organisé votre libération, qui nous a assemblé et demandé notre aide pour vous secourir. C'est lui qu'il faut remercier

Lizzy regarda Mr Darcy avec fureur

-Le remercier? C'est donc de votre faute si mon père bien-aimé est mort? Dit-elle les dents serrées

Darcy se glaça, pétrifié.

Riley ajouta :

-Mademoiselle…il vous a sauvé…

-Mon père serait vivant si Mr Darcy n'était pas intervenu…

Mme Bennet éclata en crise de larmes

\- Vous l'avez poussé à la mort! Dehors! Sortez de ma maison!

Riley accompagna Darcy à la porte et chuchota

-Darcy, je suis désolé pour vous…mais ne vous en faites pas…elles sont en état de choc…laissez leur le temps de guérir et elles comprendront tout le bien que vous leur avez fait. Éloignez-vous pendant quelques temps…Elles ne pensent pas réellement ce qu'elles viennent de dire…

Mr Darcy, ne trouva aucun mot et partit subitement, sans se retourner.

En chemin, il arrêta près d'un arbre où il reprit ses esprits et hurla sa rage.

Il reprit son chemin après de longues minutes, qu'il eut passé assit au pied de l'arbre, ressassant tous les évènements.

Il arriva finalement à pied à Netherfield où Bingley l'attendait.

-Et puis? Dites-moi que c'est enfin réglé!

Mais Darcy éclata en larmes

-Juste ciel…murmura Bingley en guidant Darcy sur le fauteuil- À voir votre tête je devine que cela n'a pas fonctionné…

Darcy hocha la tête

-Elles sont libres? Sur un ton réjoui

Darcy hocha la tête de nouveau

Bingley regardait toujours Darcy ne sachant comment interpréter son état.

-Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, mon ami. Vous avez été si inquiet les derniers temps et vous avez fait des pieds et des mains pour aider ses pauvres filles…Vous méritez de vous reposer…

-Il est mort, dit sèchement Darcy

-Qui donc? Souffla Bingley inquiet

-Mr Bennet…il s'est pendu

Bingley se figea abasourdi

-Élizabeth…Élizabeth croit que …j'ai poussé son père à la mort…

-Quoi? Comment a-t-elle pu penser cela! Vous êtes son sauveur!

Bingley alla chercher un verre de Brandy pour son ami et pour lui.

Darcy calla son verre et se ressaisit presque immédiatement.

-Le fou a eu ce qu'il voulait! Il voulait nous éloigner de ses filles et bien…il a réussi une fois de plus! Les voilà endeuillées et révoltées contre moi! Élizabeth aimait tant son père… Ragea-t-il -Bingley, je dois partir. Je dois retourner à Pemberly immédiatement, continua-t-il sèchement

-Vous ne restez pas pour les funérailles?

-Non. Surtout pas. Je dois m'éloigner de tout ceci. De plus…ses funérailles seront certainement privées dût à la nature de sa mort…il ne pourra probablement même pas être enterré au cimetière de l'Église…stupide idiot! S'il pensait aider ses filles… Il a empiré leur situation! Quelle honte d'avoir un tel père! Quel déshonneur pour la famille!

-Et que comptez-vous faire en rapport à miss Élizabeth…

-Je dois l'oublier

-L'oublier? Vous êtes plutôt sévère…si je peux le dire…la pauvre a vécu l'enfer…elle n'était pas raisonnable…

-Si elle avait eu quelques sentiments pour moi comme je l'espérais…elle ne m'aurait pas accusé si froidement. Certainement, elle n'a aucune inclination pour moi… ni même… des sentiments amicaux... Je ne lui plais pas. Je ne l'intéresse pas. Un point c'est tout.

Et ne laissant pas Bingley répondre, il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre où il ordonna ses valises.

À peine, une heure plus tard il partit pour Pemberly.

Le Colonel arriva vers l'heure du dîner à Netherfield.

\- Où est Darcy? Commença-t-il

-Il est parti pour Pemberly

-Déjà? J'aurais aimé lui parler, le pauvre s'est fait rabroué injustement.

-Je suis au courant, il m'en a parlé…il était complètement désemparé. Il devrait pourtant savoir que Miss Élizabeth est impulsive…mais elle comprendra mieux la grande générosité de Darcy en réfléchissant.

-Je crois qu'il est vraiment amoureux de cette petite…Aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu offrir sa vie en échange de la liberté de Miss Élizabeth…

-Mon dieu! Il ne m'a pas dit cela!

-Il n'a pas même tremblé devant le fusil de Mr Bennet…Il est très courageux, notre ami…et très amoureux…

-Mais très déçu…Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer…c'était troublant…et il est parti avec la résolution d'oublier Miss Élizabeth.

-Darcy peut être plutôt rancunier…quoi que je serais étonné qu'il oubli un tel amour…

-Mais Miss Élizabeth ne lui rends pas ses sentiments…il devra, un jour ou l'autre, se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne veut pas de lui!

-Je n'en suis pas si certain qu'il lui est indifférent…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela?

-Elle l'a regardé partir avec beaucoup de regret dans les yeux… et quand je suis parti, elle m'a demandé si j'allais rejoindre Darcy.

-Vous a-t-elle remis un message pour lui? répondit Bingley enthousiaste

-Non…mais son regard en disait long…Je suis heureux que Mr Riley leur ai très bien expliqué que Mr Bennet était malade et que c'est la maladie qui l'a emporté…rien d'autre…espérons qu'elles comprendront… Le fou a laissé une lettre avant de s'enlever la vie… cette lettre leur donnera plus d'explications sur son geste…

-Je suppose que Riley est resté avec elles pour lire la lettre?

-Oui, il restait à leur chevet pour leur distribuer des calmants et des somnifères.

-Comment était Miss Jane? S'informa timidement Bingley

Le Colonel sourcilla avant de répondre

-Il était temps qu'elles soient libérées, toutes… Elles étaient faibles et maladives…je crois sincèrement que Darcy leur a sauvé la vie…Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu leur arriver…il aurait bien pu les emporter avec lui dans la mort…


	15. Désolation

_Voici un nouveau chapitre dans la vie des Bennet, Bingley et Darcy,_

 _Le titre est un peu noir, mais il faut aller au fond des choses pour mieux rebondir ! ;)_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez!_

 ** _MErci aux reviews et followers_**

 ** _Hachi Osaki : Quels beaux commentaires! Merci beaucoup!_**

 ** _Nana : Je suis désolée d'avoir provoqué la mort de Mr Bennet, aussi horrible en plus!_**

 ** _Vronik : merci!_**

 ** _Yoplabea : merci! C'est un suspense d'amour :)_**

 ** _Loulou25 : Non tu as bien raison, nous verrons si Mr Darcy lui pardonnera_**

 ** _Ana suarez : Merci!_**

* * *

 _« Mes très chères filles,_

 _J'ai été un très mauvais père d'une façon et voilà que je le suis d'une autre manière._

 _Tout ce que j'ai fait a été guidé par l'amour d'un père aimant._

 _Mais maintenant, pour votre bien, je dois vous quitter._

 _Je vous laisse un dernier message avant de partir :_

 _Méfiez-vous des hommes violents, menteurs et sournois._

 _Choisissez un mari affectueux, intègre et fidèle._

 _Adieux »_

-Il ne m'a même pas adressé un mot : moi! Son épouse! Hurla Mme Bennet après un court silence avant de continuer à se plaindre de ses spasmes

-…Vingt-deux ans de mariage et pas un seul mot! Continua-t-elle

Élizabeth à ses côtés lui réchauffait le dos pour la consoler.

Lydia et Kitty pleurait à pleins poumons, Mary se berçait en pleurant silencieusement et Jane s'était reclus dans le coin de la pièce.

Ce fut une horrible journée et Mr Riley leur administra des calmants pour qu'elles arrivent à surmonter cette épreuve.

Les jours suivants furent si éprouvants et douloureux que même Mme Bennet ne trouvaient plus l'énergie de crier ses angoisses.

Les Gardiner vinrent quelques jours plus tard apporter leur aide et leur soutien en vu des obsèques et de la déchirante succession.

Aussitôt que Mr Collins eut entendu parler de la mort de Mr Bennet, il accourut à Longbourn.

On frappa à la porte :

-Qui est-ce? fit Elizabeth en ouvrant prudemment

Elle le reconnut aussitôt

-Mr Collins, fit-elle en le saluant, entrez je vous prie

Il s'avança anxieusement vers Mme Bennet et commença :

-Toutes mes sympathies Mme Bennet, je tiens à vous transmettre tous mes regrets concernant…la nature de sa mort…qui plus est des conséquences qu'elle apportera…

-De quelle conséquence parlez-vous, Mr Collins? fit Élizabeth

Il retira son chapeau respectueusement, un peu embarrassé de devoir répondre

-Vous me voyez désolé de vous rappeler que je suis…l'héritier de la maison…

Mme Bennet s'étouffa de stupéfaction

-Venez-vous réclamer votre dût, alors que mon mari n'est pas même enterré? Cria-t-elle

Il inclina la tête, honteux

-Mr Collins, répondit Lizzy, ne trouvez-vous pas irrespectueux de venir nous hanter avec notre propre malheur! Nous savons (articula-t-elle) que vous êtes l'héritier de notre maison, mais votre façon de nous le rappeler est des plus offensant!

Mr Collins prit une voix mielleuse et continua

-Je suis ministre ecclésiastique, mademoiselle. Il est de votre devoir de vous exprimer avec le plus grand respect, comme si vous vous adresseriez directement à Dieu ou peut-être au roi…

Lizzy n'écoutait déjà plus

-Votre manque de délicatesse, Monsieur, est hors norme. J'aurais envie de vous montrer la porte!

-Mais je suis chez moi, répondit la crapule, sourire en coin

-Lizzy tais-toi !s'exclama Mme Bennet, le mieux que nous pouvons faire est de négocier les termes de notre déménagement selon les conditions les plus civiles possibles, avec un tel homme et selon de telles circonstances!

Tous se retournèrent vers Mme Bennet qui n'avait jusqu'alors, jamais apporté une réflexion aussi intelligente.

Élizabeth s'assied lourdement sur le fauteuil laissant Mr Collins seul, debout.

-Vous savez probablement que nous ne pouvons faire des funérailles officielles…ni même l'enterrer au cimetière de l'Église…ceci est formellement proscrit…

-N'en rajoutez pas! lança Lizzy, et si vous avez quelconque autre commentaire à faire peu élogieux veuillez attendre que notre période de deuil soit soulagée!

-Lizzy! Fit Mme Bennet

Réprimandée pour la deuxième fois, Élizabeth se leva et sortit de la maison sans même saluer Mr Collins.

-Si elle avait accepté de m'épouser…tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé…Elle est en quelque sorte responsable de…

-Mr Collins! interrompit Mr Gardiner, vous avez assez torturé les dames pour aujourd'hui. Je vous conjure d'attendre que notre bien-aimé Mr Bennet soit enterré et que les dames de la maison puissent vivre le douloureux deuil avant de les inquiéter par vos arrangements financiers!

Il inclina la tête, devant Mr Gardiner et ajouta

-Je passerai quelques jours ici, un homme d'église comme moi, est toujours un grand réconfort lors d'évènements difficiles. Même si Mr Bennet n'a pas reçu les derniers sacrements…nous pouvons toujours prier pour lui…notre bien-aimé Dieu aura peut-être des élans de compassion pour le pécheur qui…

-Mr Colllins! S'écria Mr Gardiner, Assez d'incivilité! Vous pouvez rester pour pleurer, mais rien d'autres! Pour l'amour de ces jeunes femmes éprouvées!

Mr Collins passa les jours suivants à visiter toutes les pièces de la maison et évaluer tous les biens de la maison.

OoOo

Darcy était retourné à Pemberly et continuait à vivre, essayant de nier l'existence d'une certaine Miss Élizabeth Bennet.

Alors que Darcy lisait un journal et sirotait son thé :

-Mon frère, je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu à la maison, commença-t-elle…mais il semble que tu ne sois pas revenu tout entier…continua-t-elle sur un ton triste

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Me manquerait-il un bras? Une jambe peut-être ? Sourit-il artificiellement

-Tu n'es pas heureux, c'est aussi évident qu'un nez au milieu d'un visage, renchérit-elle

-Je suis occupé à beaucoup de travail en même temps…

-Ce n'est pas cela et tu le sais! J'aimerais que tu m'ouvres ton cœur et que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé à Longbourn…

-Il s'est passé un grand malheur, certes, mais rien qui nous concerne personnellement. Nous avons eu notre lot d'infortunes ces dernières années, nous avons le droit d'avoir un peu de répit…la mort de Mr Bennet ne nous affligera pas.

Georgiana réfléchit quelques instants puis commença

-Est-ce que le procès aura lieu bientôt pour Caroline?

-Pas avant qu'elle ait donné naissance, fit-il sérieusement

Un lourd silence s'installa une nouvelle fois, Darcy regardant toujours son journal avec beaucoup d'attention

-Et Bingley? Comment se porte-t-il ?

-Bien. Il prépare Netherfield afin de recevoir l'enfant de Caroline.

Elle attendit encore quelques secondes

-Et Miss Élizabeth?

-Je ne sais pas

-Tu n'as pas de nouvelles?

-Non

-Mais cela ne t'inquiète-t-il pas?

-Pas le moins du monde

-Je ne te crois pas, répondit Georgiana triste

-Georgiana, fit Darcy impatient, son père s'est pendu après les avoir séquestrées plusieurs semaines, comment crois-tu qu'elle se sente?

-Au plus mal…certainement…elle aura sûrement besoin de se changer les idées…nous pourrions l'inviter ici?

-Hors de question, dit-il sèchement, toujours les yeux sur son journal

Georgiana soupira lourdement pour que son frère l'entende

Voyant qu'elle commençait à l'ébranler un peu, continua

-Elle t'a repoussé, c'est cela? Hésita-t-elle

Il ferma lentement les yeux pour acquiescer

-Tu semblais si encouragé quand tu lui as dit tes sentiments à Netherfield Park…Que s'est-t-il passé pour qu'elle change d'attitude?

-Georgiana… grogna-t-il les dents serrées, ne t'immisce pas dans ma vie sentimentale…

-Bien sur que non! Mais je ne saisis pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas de toi…pensa-t-elle à voix haute, tu as tout ce que les jeunes femmes désirent…

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait plus de réponse, elle continua

\- Il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes. Fit-elle sérieusement

-Georgiana… répéta-t-il sur un ton sévère- Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres?

-Depuis que j'ai raison. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre

Puis elle se leva toute joyeuse et quitta la pièce laissant derrière elle, son frère irrité par cette dernière conversation.

OoOo

Un soir, alors que Jane et Élizabeth étaient au lit :

-Élizabeth, chère sœur, tu n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Ce pauvre Mr Darcy essayait de nous aider, il ne méritait pas cette violence…

-Je sais, ronchonna Lizzy, j'ai été impulsive…mais s'il m'aime comme il le prétend, il comprendra et me pardonnera

-Ne pousse pas trop ta chance, Lizzy. Si tu joues avec lui, il se lassera. C'est un homme orgueilleux et honorable, il ne mérite pas cela.

-Je ne joue pas avec lui…grogna-t-elle

-Qu'attends-tu alors pour lui donner une réponse favorable?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore décidé …il est si sûre de lui…il est si habitué qu'on le serve au doigt et à l'œil…il mérite d'apprendre à…

-Mais il t'a prouvé son amour nombre de fois. Interrompit Jane- Tout ce que tu m'as raconté lorsque nous étions enfermées seules dans notre chambre… Je crois bien que je suis même jalouse de toi! Si Mr Bingley m'avait aimé de moins que la moitié, je lui serais déjà mariée.

-Il t'aime, Jane, ne désespère pas! Cela viendra!

-J'aurais aimé qu'il soit courageux comme Mr Darcy…il aurait au moins pu venir à ses côtés…pour appuyer son ami dans ces démarches pour nous sauver…C'est donc également, un piètre ami…Non, vraiment…plus j'y pense, je dois me rendre à l'évidence qu'il a plus de défauts que de qualités…

-C'est un timide, tu devrais le comprendre, toi qui l'es tout autant.

-Peut-être que Mr Darcy est meilleur que Mr Bingley, après tout?

-Jane! S'exclama Élizabeth amusée

-Je ne plaisante pas, Lizzy…Puisque tu n'es pas intéressée à Mr Darcy…il me plairait… Encore faudrait-il que je l'intéresse. S'il t'aime autant qu'il le démontre, je n'ai peut-être aucune chance…Peut-être s'est-il enfin lassé de toi?

Élizabeth resta muette quelques instants, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Fallait-il l'encourager à se présenter à Mr Darcy? Se pourrait-il que Mr Darcy se décourage d'attendre Élizabeth et jette son dévolu sur Jane? Elle était sans conteste, beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle…

-…Vraiment, c'est un homme très gentil et très courageux…et il est très bel homme…Mais Lizzy, je ne tenterais rien si tu avais des sentiments pour lui…

Lizzy ne sachant quels sentiments se bousculaient en elle, se contenta d'éteindre la bougie pour dormir, ou du moins, réfléchir à tout ceci.

OoOoO

Les funérailles de Mr Bennet, furent privées. Brèves et discrètes. Il fut enterré dans le fond du jardin où une croix fut plantée.

Mr Collins poussa quelques mots, écourtés par un violent orage les forçant à entrer dans la maison.

Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur afin de prier pour le défunt damné.

Les dames portèrent le noir et refusèrent toutes communications extérieures. Toutes visites et toutes invitations, tel que recommandés par les mœurs de la société.

Mr Collins resta avec elles pour inventorier les biens et s'assurer qu'elles ne gaspillent pas ses possessions.

Trop rapidement, il entreprit de leur trouver une autre demeure.

Il leur trouva une chaumière près d'une grande auberge, à Meryton, qu'il acheta à prix réduit à cause des nombreux travaux à faire.

Il remit à Mme Bennet, 1000 livres pour la dot de chacune de ses filles, tel que Mr Bennet avait prévu. Il se flatta interminablement de l'honneur qu'il leur faisait, par ce geste.

Une fois les dames Bennet installées, il disparut, trop occupé à chercher un acheteur pour vendre son héritage.

OoOoO

-Darcy! Comme je suis heureux que tu me rendes visite! Il y a si longtemps que nous nous sommes vu! Bien des choses ont changés dans le coin…continua Bingley

-Merci de m'accueillir à Netherfield Park, encore une fois mon ami. Alors dites-moi les commérages dont vous semblez impatient de partager avec moi! Y a-t-il eu des mariages? Des nouvelles relations? Fit-il en plaisantant. La campagne est tellement passionnante…

-Eh bien, la chose la plus importante, je crois, est le déménagement des dames Bennet!

Darcy fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des Bennet depuis la mort horrible de Mr Bennet.

-Il n'était pas surprenant qu'elles déménagent...des femmes ne pourraient s'occuper seules d'une maison, fit-il songeur

-Vous vous trompez, mon ami. Ce n'est pas là le problème. C'est Mr Collins qui a hérité du domaine. Donc, elles ont dû déménagées tout simplement parce qu'elles n'étaient plus chez elles.

-Il a fait une erreur, il aurait pu avoir de la compassion pour ses cousines et leur demander un maigre loyer, peut-être…

-La pègre a mis en vente la maison et j'ai ouïe dire qu'il espère bien faire fortune.

-Il ne la vendra pas si son prix n'est pas juste…quel pauvre idiot.

Darcy hésita quelques secondes et osa

-Et où sont déménagés les Bennet?

-Près de Meryton, dans une chaumière

-Une chaumière! Fit-il scandalisé

-Vous avez bien entendu, j'ai encore entendu que même un chien ne lèverait la patte sur cette niche tellement elle est lugubre…mais ce que je sais n'est que les fruits des conversations sur le parvis de l'église.

-Quelle déception! Mr Bennet a gâché la vie de ses filles! S'il savait ce qui leur fait endurer...Il a hâté sa mort sans même préparer ses filles adéquatement. ..Et avez-vous vu Miss Jane dernièrement?

-Non, comme elle portait toujours le deuil, elle a dût déménager…

-Quel homme stupide, ce Mr Collins! Il aurait dût attendre la fin de la période de deuil! Décidément cette famille est la pire relation qu'il m'ait été de connaître…Leur inconvenance ne cesse d'empirer

\- Et vous? Pensez-vous toujours à Miss Élizabeth?

\- Évidemment ces tristes nouvelles me rendent sympathique à leur cause…mais sans plus

-Viendriez-vous avec moi à Meryton? Nous pourrions leur rendre visite?

-Vous serez mieux accueilli sans moi, mon ami. Elles ne veulent plus me voir désormais.

-Je suis certaine qu'elles regrettent leur malheureuse réaction…La peine de perdre un père bien-aimé les avait perturbée.

-Je vous le dis, vous êtes mieux d'y aller seul. Je n'ai pas envie de ressasser de mauvais souvenirs et ainsi gâcher votre visite chez elles.

-Alors m'accompagnerez-vous à Meryton pour obtenir des informations sur elles, connaître où elles habitent…J'en profiterais aussi pour magasiner les habits?

-Peut-être bien

-Ensuite j'irai les visiter seul, si vous ne changez pas d'idée d'ici là. J'aurai ainsi de vraies nouvelles et je saurai peut-être si elles sont encore amères à votre idée…

OoOoO

Bingley et Darcy entrèrent dans une auberge pour prendre un rafraichissement. Alors qu'ils s'assirent, une jeune femme se présenta à eux, bouche-bée

-Mr Darcy? Mr Bingley? Souffla-t-elle

Aussitôt les deux hommes se levèrent, bousculant quelque peu leur chaise par leur surprise, et firent face à une jeune femme, affublée d'un tablier taché, yeux cernés, robe très humble, coiffure harassée.

-Miss Élizabeth? S'exclama Bingley aux côtés de Mr Darcy le souffle coupé


	16. Sauvetage

Bonjour! je sais que mon dernier chapitre en a scandalisé plus qu'un, alors voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez plus que l'autre! Notre gentleman préféré ne laissera pas sa douce ainsi...

 _ **Loulou25 : merci pour ton commentaire! Il semblerait que les gardiners soient aussi négligents que les Bennet!**_

 _ **Guest : merci pour ton commentaire : Je comprends ton point et je te respecte :)**_

 _ **Hachi osaki : Merci pour ton commentaire : je sais je suis horrible avec les Bennet...mais il faut les faire souffrir un peu pour apprécier le meilleur à venir! :)**_

Merci aux Followers et aux reviews!

* * *

Bingley et Darcy étaient complètement confondus devant la jeune serveuse qui se présentait devant eux.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi seulement Élizabeth, nous savons fort bien que je ne suis pas digne de porter le titre de miss…

-Que faites-vous ici? Interrompit Bingley

-Je travaille, Monsieur, fit-elle sérieusement

Les deux hommes restèrent muets quelques instants.

-Nous ne pouvons pas être servis par vous…cela ne vous convient pas…continua Bingley sous le choc

-Si vous ne commandez pas, il faudra quitter, Monsieur, ordre du propriétaire.

-Peut-on être servis par quelqu'un d'autre?

-Oh, monsieur non, je vous en prie, si vous faites cela, mon patron me montrera la porte! Si les clients me refusent il pensera que je suis une mauvaise employée!

Bingley s'assied toujours aussi stupéfait.

Darcy qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, encore debout en révolte, osa

-Il n'est pas question que vous restiez une minute de plus dans cet horrible établissement. Venez avec moi, je vous aiderai. Comment votre oncle a pu vous abandonner de la sorte! Fit-il indigné

-Monsieur, la rancune ne s'est pas présentée comme une solution viable…j'ai déjà choisis le travail plutôt que la charité. Dit-elle sereinement- Je resterai ici à mon poste et je continuerai à subvenir aux besoins de ma famille. Point. Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Continua-t-elle sans émotion.

-Nous prendrons, s'il vous plaît… Miss Élizabeth…un Whisky…bégaya Bingley en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer et l'inciter à s'assoir

-Toute suite monsieur, fit-elle en quittant rapidement

Bingley observa rapidement autour de lui et aperçut Jane qui servaient à d'autres tables, habillée tout aussi humblement.

Élizabeth revint avec deux verres. Les déposants devant les hommes, pressée de repartir

-Miss Élizabeth fit Bingley, que vous est-il arrivée pour devoir travailler ici?

-Monsieur, chuchota Lizzy, je ne peux vous parler en ce moment, je pourrais perdre mon gagne-pain, vous comprenez?

-Et à quelle heure pourrons-nous discuter avec vous?

-Je terminerai lorsque le dernier client sera parti. Habituellement vers minuit.

-Vous déambulez dans les rues la nuit? Sans protection? Votre oncle devrait être emprisonné de vous laisser ainsi ! Fit Darcy

-Moi et Jane sommes très prudentes. Et nous avons, toutes deux, une arme sur nous. Il n'est pas utile de s'inquiéter de nous, Monsieur. Dit-elle avant de servir une autre table.

Bingley et Darcy regardèrent autour d'eux et s'offusquèrent rapidement. Les regards des hommes ivres s'attardaient beaucoup trop sur elles. Cet endroit était rempli de vulgarité et d'hommes avides d'affection charnelle. Décidément, ce milieu était loin d'être adéquat pour des jeunes femmes aussi précieuses qu'elles.

-Elles ne peuvent pas rester ici ou je ne suis pas gentleman! grogna Darcy en frappant le poing sur la table

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais elles refusent la charité…comment pourrait-on les aider?

Darcy réfléchit un moment

-Peut-être pourrions-nous les engager à Pemberly? Un emploi honorifique, bien sûr

-C'est une excellente idée…accepteraient-elle de s'éloigner de leur mère et de leurs jeunes sœurs? Si elles hésitent, je leur proposerai Netherfield, affirma-t-il

-Avez-vous besoin d'employées?

-Nous nous arrangerons bien pour leur trouver un travail plus digne que celui-ci. Femme de chambre, peut-être bien…j'aurai d'ailleurs bientôt besoin d'une nounou…

-Vous avez raison…quoi que ce ne soit pas encore assez acceptable pour elles…

Les deux hommes restèrent dans l'établissement le plus longtemps qu'il leur était possible sans éveiller les reproches du propriétaire et attendirent ensuite les jeunes femmes à la sortie.

OoOoO

Alors que Jane et Élizabeth lavaient les derniers verres de la soirée, Jane commença en chuchotant

-Enfin Mr Darcy est là, je vais mettre mon plan à exécution

-Jane, aurais-tu oublié Mr Bingley? Tu l'aimais si tendrement…

-Mais Mr Darcy est beaucoup plus riche…

-Jane! S'exclama Élizabeth scandalisée, tournant la tête pour s'assurer que personne n'ait entendu

-Ne soit pas si scandalisée! Vois-tu notre position? Crois-tu que je serai serveuse dans une auberge toute ma vie?

Élizabeth se retourna pour la regarder plus intensément hésitant à croire ce qu'elle disait

-Mais Jane! Répéta-t-elle

-Quoi? Ne me juge pas Lizzy! En épousant Mr Darcy, je le persuaderai de tous vous aider. Il pourra faire vivre notre mère et nos sœurs aisément. Aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes filles de Gentleman…nous méritons meilleur sort…

-Qui es-tu? Je ne te reconnais pas! Épouserais-tu un homme que tu n'aimes pas? Tu seras malheureuse!

-Serais-je plus malheureuse qu'actuellement? Vraiment, je suis prête à tout pour améliorer notre situation

-Tu as perdu la tête, écoute-toi Jane, ce n'est pas toi! Tu n'es pas ce genre de femme! Tu n'es pas une profiteuse!

-Mais il le faut! Sinon, nous périrons parmi les porcs…Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour attirer l'attention de Mr Darcy et le conquérir.

-Mais il est inconstant et hautain…

-Et puis?

-Il a presque épousé Caroline Bingley…et…

-Et puis? Répéta-t-elle –Si tu as peur qu'il soit infidèle, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour le garder.

-C'est assez Jane! Tu dois voir un docteur, tu n'es plus toi-même. Tu me fais peur!

-Lizzy! C'est toi qui me dis cela? Tu as refusé le meilleur homme du pays! Si tu avais été moins égoïste, tu aurais épousé Mr Darcy alors qu'il t'aimait! Notre famille ne serait pas dans cette situation! Mais maintenant, tu l'as repoussé si violemment qu'il n'a évidemment plus d'intérêt pour toi…

-Pardonne-moi de bien vouloir épouser le vrai amour! Lança-t-elle mi insultée mi sarcastique

-Nous n'avons plus les moyens d'attendre l'amour, nous sommes en survivance, Lizzy. Il faut faire ce qu'il se doit. Point. Rappelle-toi tous les enseignements de maman.

-Oh me voilà rassurée! S'exclama-t-elle à mi-voix la gorge serrée. J'ai eu peur que tu deviennes comme papa mais voilà que tu tends à ressembler à maman! Et si Bingley se décidait enfin à t'épouser?

-Mr Bingley est un poltron…cela dit…il est riche…je pourrai donc m'en contenter

-Tu ne peux pas parler de Mr Bingley de cette manière!

-Tu sais parfaitement que Mr Darcy est mille fois mieux que lui!

-Alors tu épouserais Mr Darcy? Tu seras malheureuse et tu te languiras de Mr Bingley! Je sais à quel point tu l'as aimé! Vous étiez si charmants tous les deux…

-C'est un temps révolu. Je te le dis Élizabeth, quand je verrai Mr Darcy, je lui montrerai ma joie de le revoir

-Je ne te crois pas et je ne t'écouterai pas plus longtemps, j'espère bien retrouver ma vraie Jane quand je te reverrai tantôt! fit Lizzy avant de se séparer d'elle, confuse de la réaction de sa sœur et inquiète qu'elle n'ait attrapé le même mal de leur père.

OoOoO

-Miss Jane, commença Bingley en rougissant

-Mr Bingley, lui répondit-elle froidement avant de se tourner vers Mr Darcy et de lui rendre une salutation plus chaleureuse

-Peut-on vous reconduire à votre maison? Nous serions plus tranquille de vous savoir en sécurité. Ainsi nous pourrons bavarder quelques instants, continua Bingley timidement

Les deux femmes emboitèrent le pas pour se diriger à leur maison.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivés là? Continua Bingley

-Comme vous le savez surement, fit Élizabeth, Mr Collins a hérité de notre maison à Longbourn. Il a eu la générosité de nous trouver une autre maison. Malheureusement, nous n'avons plus de rente annuelle qui nous aiderait à subvenir à nos besoins.

-Votre oncle, ne vous a-t-il pas aidé? Demanda Darcy les dents comprimées par la colère

-Il l'aurait fait si les temps avaient été moins durs pour lui et nous devons admettre que…la charité est un bien triste fardeau…

-Il ne s'agit pas de charité! Vous êtes sa famille! Il est de son devoir de s'occuper de vous! Tous sont-ils si négligeant dans votre famille? Lança-t-il en montant le ton

Lizzy ouvra la bouche pour rouspéter quand Jane l'interrompit

\- Nous n'avons pas peur de travailler, Mr Darcy. Le propriétaire a eu la grande gentillesse de nous engager quoi que nous n'ayons aucune référence ni même d'expérience. …ajouta Jane en regardant Darcy

-Vous êtes très courageuses…Est-ce le meilleur emploi que vous ayez trouvé? Continua Bingley doucement

-Oui, selon nos conditions et expériences, nous sommes bien heureuses de pourvoir à notre famille, fit-Jane toujours en portant son attention sur Darcy

Bingley emballé par son idée jeta :

-J'ai besoin d'employées à Netherfield Park…vous pourriez travailler chez moi? Fit-il timidement

-Mais…nous n'avons que très peu d'expérience…

\- Mr Carlson vous montrera…grimaça-t-il devant Darcy muet qui refoulait son dégout devant cette situation inhabituelle.

-D'accord fit Jane la première, vous êtes un bienfaiteur Mr Bingley

-D'accord suivit Lizzy

-Alors, ne retournez plus à cette lugubre taverne, soyez à Netherfield demain à la première heure. J'avertirai l'intendant.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent en pliant le genou, devant Bingley les joues rouges de bonheur.

OoOoO

-Je la verrai tous les jours! Exalta Bingley au retour

-Elle sera votre employée, auriez-vous oublié? Elle ne pourra vous fréquenter, elle vous devra la politesse et…vous la paierez…et…

-Peu importe, elle vivra à Netherfield sous le même toit que moi! Quel bonheur de la savoir en sécurité!

-Elle m'a paru différente, fit Darcy

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Plus froide et distante à votre égard…

-Je n'ai rien vu? Et bientôt elle sera complètement reconnaissante envers moi, je serai pour elle, le meilleur des hommes. Continua-t-il, niant les soupçons de Darcy

-Il semble que vous ayez déjà fait tous vos plans… et que diront vos domestiques quand vous la fiancerez?

-Peu importe! Un jour, elle sera mon épouse, contre vents et marées s'il le faut!

-Vous êtes alors aussi amoureux d'elle que vous l'étiez l'an dernier?

-Encore plus! Elle m'a tellement manqué!

OoOoO

-Mr Carlson, je vous transmets un secret qui devra rester entre vous et moi

-Je vous écoute, Mr Bingley

-J'ai engagé deux jeunes femmes qui arriveront demain à la première heure, je sais que ceci est très particulier. Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer l'essentiel.

Mr Carlson fut très étonné des révélations de Mr Bingley

-…malheureusement, leur famille a vécu une grande désolation…Mais mes sentiments à son égard n'ont pas changés. Alors donc, nous offrirons à Miss Jane ainsi qu'à sa sœur, gîtes, travail, nourriture. Mais, ne les surchargez pas, j'aimerais bien passer quelques temps avec Miss Jane. Qui sait, elle pourrait bien devenir maitresse de Netherfield Park, un jour…

-Monsieur, vous êtes très généreux. Miss Jane pourrait être femme de ménage dans la grande bibliothèque. Le travail y est léger et vous pourriez facilement la croiser et même converser avec elle…Miss Élizabeth pourrait être femme de ménage à l'étage des chambres…le travail y est alors surtout matinal. Ses après-midi seraient libres…

-Mr Carlson, fit Bingley, merci de votre compréhension face à cette situation très exceptionnelle…N'oubliez pas qu'elles sont filles de gentilhomme…elles méritent mieux que cette déchéance et je compte bien les relever.

Ainsi les deux jeunes femmes furent intégrées parmi les domestiques de Netherfield Park. Elles suivirent des cours pour bien apprendre leur travail. Elles acceptèrent leur tâche sans protester.

Mr Bingley était si heureux de pouvoir croiser miss Jane chaque jour, quoi qu'elle ne semblait pas aussi réjouie de le rencontrer.

OoOoO

-Mr Bingley a été si aimable de nous engager, nos conditions sont si agréables! Nous avons tous nos après-midi pour marcher à l'extérieur…commença Lizzy en trottinant dans l'herbe

-Peut-être pourras-tu l'épouser!

-Jane! Cela suffit! C'est toi qui l'épouseras, il t'aime et tu l'aimes aussi!

Jane n'osa plus parler sachant très bien qu'Élizabeth la réprimanderait si elle parlait encore de richesse de Mr Darcy. Élizabeth accepta son silence comme une reprise de conscience honnête.

Comme elles marchaient ensemble, Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley les rejoignirent à cheval, prétextant se croiser par hasard.

Mr Bingley fut le premier à s'approcher de Miss Jane et à la saluer les joues rougies par la timidité.

Mais Jane se tourna vers Mr Darcy

-Et comment allez-vous Mr Darcy?

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et hocha la tête

-Très bien, je vous remercie

-Votre cheval est très beau, continua-t-elle, et vous êtes excellent cavalier

À cet instant, Lizzy dissimula un léger coup de coude à sa sœur pour la ressaisir.

Mr Darcy remarqua cet incident et ne sachant quoi penser de cet évènement, préféra se taire.

-Vous avez raison, miss Jane, Mr Darcy est un excellent cavalier et j'en suis un bien piètre! Ricana Mr Bingley qui n'avait rien compris de ce qui se tramait.

Ils firent quelques pas et Jane se plaça bien à côté de Mr Darcy qui commençait à être inconfortable devant tant d'attentions.

Élizabeth qui fulminait, la dirigea sournoisement vers Mr Bingley et s'installa près de Mr Darcy. Qui sourcilla en voyant son manège.

Mr Bingley, heureux de se retrouver aux côtés de sa douce, accéléra le pas afin de prendre de la distance accompagné de Miss Jane, espérant être seuls avec elle, quelques instants.

Lizzy fit signe à Mr Darcy de ralentir. Il lui offrit élégamment le bras pour leur promenade. Ils marchèrent quelques instants silencieusement avant qu'Élizabeth n'arrête son pas pour se tourner vers son partenaire.

-Mr Darcy, je sais que je ne peux rien vous demander, mais si vous aimez votre ami comme j'aime ma sœur vous écouterez la faveur que j'ai à vous réclamer…

-Je vous écoute

-Si Mr Bingley a toujours une inclination pour ma sœur… comme je le crois…et s'il a réussi à oublier que notre famille est déchue, il ne doit pas tarder à lui demander sa main.

-Pourquoi donc?

-J'ai peur que Jane ne se décourage et qu'elle oublie son premier amour.

-Alors vous croyez qu'elle l'aime?

-Oui je le crois, mais voilà que notre situation précaire tend à lui faire oublier ses sentiments. Son cœur s'est endurci par le chagrin et les épreuves…j'ai peur qu'elle ne se perde ou se corrompe

-À quoi pensez-vous?

-Elle pourrait…manigancer…afin d'épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas… que pour ses moyens financiers…vous voyez? Ce qui la rendrait malheureuse ainsi que votre ami. J'ai du mal à reconnaître ma douce et bien-aimée sœur, par ces temps difficiles…elle m'inquiète énormément

Darcy fronça sévèrement les sourcils, comprenant maintenant la raison du comportement étrange de Jane. Il sourit finalement en biais et plaisanta :

-Croyez-vous qu'elle pourrait avoir des vues sur moi?

Élizabeth blêmit et n'osa rien répondre, préférant regarder le sol en se tortillant les doigts. Darcy fut réjouit par cet embarras de Miss Élizabeth.

 _Est-elle jalouse? Est-elle en train de m'éloigner de sa sœur? Elle tient suffisamment à moi pour me protéger de cette manigance…_

Lizzy lui sourit timidement avant d'ajouter très prudemment

-Jane est très jolie et agréable à fréquenter…peut-être que vous…il est aussi probable que vous…

Devant la souffrance qu'Élizabeth éprouvait à formuler sa phrase, il la consola

-Je vous écoute…

-Je dis cela bien sûr, à moins qu'elle ne vous ait charmé…brava-t-elle finalement

Darcy ému par cette inquiétude, ne put ouvrir la bouche. Il secoua nonchalamment la tête n'osant regarder Élizabeth et empirer son état lamentable.

-Êtes-vous bien certaine qu'elle aime Bingley? Continua-t-il trop généreux pour prolonger le malaise

-Oui, je le sais…mais son amertume commence à lui faire oublier…C'est une demande bien inhabituelle et j'en ai conscience. Si je vous ai offusqué, pardonnez-moi et oubliez ma demande. Souffla-t-elle embarrassée

Darcy réfléchit quelques instants

-Je lui parlerai

-Merci Monsieur, j'espère que vous ne croyez pas que j'essaie d'améliorer le sort de notre famille…Je sais qu'ils s'aiment et … mais peut-être ont-ils besoin d'aide pour se retrouver…bégaya-t-elle joues rougies.

-Je vous crois, murmura-t-il conquis

-Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante du bonheur de ma sœur, lui sourit-elle tendrement, déchargée du poids qu'elle portait depuis que Jane lui avait confié vouloir séduire Mr Darcy


	17. Faux pas sur contre-temps

J'ai été un peu longue à écrire, je le sais... mais je serai clémente avec vous en vous disant que le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit,

Je vous laisse murir celui-ci et je publierai bientôt le prochain. Plus de positif très bientôt :)

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires!**_

 _ **Loulou25 : ! Darcy est exaspérant...je sais...il sera plus clair bientôt...:)**_

 _ **Hachi osaki : La vraie Jane est de retour! Charles aussi! ils ont tous deux été fort troublés suite aux malheureux évènements...:)**_

 _ **Ana suarez : Merci pour ton commentaire**_

 _ **Aurisadik : Jane est horrible, mais elle revient plus reposée maintenant... :)**_

* * *

-Mon ami, pourriez-vous m'éclairer?

-Absolument, je vous aiderai du mieux que je pourrai, que puis-je faire pour vous, répondit Darcy

Assis sur la terrasse, profitant du chaud soleil et sirotant une limonade.

-Il s'agit de Jane

-Justement, je voulais vous en parler sans toutefois savoir comment vous introduire…

-Et que vouliez-vous me dire? Fit- Bingley curieux

-Ce n'est pas que je voudrais me mêler de vos affaires…vous savez, la limite entre l'amitié et la bienséance est très mince.

-Je vous en prie, trêve de manières entre nous. Je crois bien suffisamment vous connaître pour n'être offusqué par aucun de vos comportements.

-Je me demandais alors, si vos sentiments à l'égard de Miss Bennet s'étaient affermis

-Absolument sans l'ombre d'un doute!

-Alors…pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi?

-Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas me vanter, mais je crois pouvoir affirmer que j'ai un bon caractère

-Sans aucun doute, certainement trop, comme je vous l'ai déjà mentionné, précisa Darcy

-Mais toutefois, mon caractère ne fait pas de moi un homme stupide.

-J'en ai bien conscience, fit-Darcy curieux devant cette réflexion

-Darcy…j'ai bien remarqué que Jane vous montrait beaucoup de considération… dernièrement…et vous apprécie particulièrement…

Darcy rougit, ne sachant quoi répondre sans paraitre prétentieux

-Soyez donc honnête avec moi! Lança Bingley un peu insulté

-J'ai effectivement vu un changement d'attitude… mais je ne crois pas que vous deviez vous attardez plus longtemps sur cet étourdissement de Miss Bennet.

-Étourdissement?

-Oui, je crois que leurs dernières difficultés n'aient troublées Miss Jane. Mais je ne crains pas que son intérêt pour vous ne se soit dissipé

-Vous avez l'air bien sur de vous…

-Je le suis, et j'ai raison. C'est que voyez vous…Miss Élizabeth m'a partagé quelques confidences concernant sa sœur…

Jusqu'alors bien installé dans son fauteuil, Bingley bondit sur le bout de son siège

-Des confidences? Miss Élizabeth se sent si intime avec vous qu'elle vous partage des secrets? Lança Bingley sourire en coin et voix taquine

-Vous vous égarez Bingley, il ne s'agit pas de ce que vous insinuez mais plutôt du bonheur de sa sœur.

-Et que vous a-t-elle dit?

-Évidemment, je ne peux vous révéler exactement ce qu'elle m'a partagé mais je pourrais vous dire que vous ne devriez pas hésiter à lui demander sa main.

Bingley soupira lourdement

-La question n'est pas mon amour pour elle mais plutôt…son inconstance…

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Elle a essayé de vous séduire!

-Mais elle n'aurait jamais réussi, et vous le savez!

-Si elle vous préférait à moi?

-Elle serait perdue

Bingley souffla une autre fois plus profondément

-Mais il ne s'agit pas que de vous…si elle avait courtisé un autre homme? C'est plutôt que…elle ne semble pas attaché à moi et m'oublie facilement…

-Soyez miséricordieux avec elle…Elle a subit de lourdes pertes en peu de temps! Son père, sa maison, sa dignité, sa naïveté… Je suis certain que vous retrouvez votre douce Jane aussitôt qu'elle se sentira en sécurité.

-Vous avez sûrement raison. Mais maintenant qu'elle vous a à l'œil, je ne sais pas comment la reconquérir…

Darcy réfléchit quelques instants

-SI je me montrais particulièrement désagréable avec elle, elle changerait rapidement d'idée sur moi

-Continuez…

-Invitons Miss Jane et Miss Élizabeth pour un dîner... Je me montrerai si désagréable qu'elle m'oubliera rapidement

-Mais vous risquez d'éloigner aussi Miss Élizabeth de vous!

Il fit quelques pas en regardant le sol

-Il y a si longtemps que je lui ai déclaré mes sentiments, souffla-t-il…elle a sûrement oublié mes aveux…et de mon côté j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier et réprimer cette inclination…Nous voilà devenus plutôt des amis…comme c'est frustrant! Ajouta-t-il sèchement avant de continuer plus calmement : Mais j'ai espoir qu'elle comprendra qu'il s'agira de faux comportements…mais je ne puis l'affirmer…

-Vous vous sacrifieriez pour moi?

-Vous m'en croyez incapable?

-Bien sûr que non, vous vous sacrifiez toujours pour les autres…je me demande bien quand vous pourrez enfin profiter de votre propre bonheur. Je vous dois déjà tant… Je ne peux vous demander encore de m'aider…

-Je le ferai pour vous

-Je le sais! Et c'est bien pour cela que je suis inquiet! Vous ne trouverez jamais votre bien-être en vous offrant toujours pour moi! Vous tenez tant à Miss Élizabeth, pourquoi risquer de l'éloigner de vous?

-Assez discuté! lança Darcy sèchement. Faites les invitations et le reste me regardera.

-Darcy! Vous êtes énigmatique! …Mais je vous remercie…je vous remercie pour tout…et comme vos conseils sont la plupart du temps justes, je voulais vous demander votre avis concernant le bébé que j'accueillerai bientôt à Netherfield…

-Que demandez-vous?

-Suivant vos conseils, j'ai décidé de l'adopter et de l'aimer tel mon propre enfant…Maintenant, je dois lui donner un prénom…

-À quoi avez-vous pensé?

-Eh bien…si c'est une fille…j'avais pensé à Rose… mais s'il s'agit d'un garçon…j'aurais bien aimé appeler mon fils …William… tout comme vous…dit-il hésitant

Darcy réfléchit quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

-Je suis très honoré, mais j'ai peur que ce soit une mauvaise idée…cela pourrait renforcir la rumeur qu'il s'agit de mon fils…

-Oh…vous avez sans doute raison…pourtant… comme j'aurais aimé vous honorer…C'est grâce à vous que j'accepte de prendre cet enfant illégitime sous mon aile et que j'ai choisi de l'aimer…

-Votre pensée m'honore déjà…Je ne cherche aucune gloire comme vous le savez…Quand le bébé devra-t-il naître?

-Un mois

-Oh…

Bingley baissa tristement les yeux…

-Votre sœur subira son châtiment par la suite…continua Darcy doucement

Bingley hocha la tête à court de mot

-Elle ne pourra jamais racheter le mal qu'elle a fait… souffla-t-il lourdement avant de continuer -Toutefois j'essaierai de préserver l'enfant de ce mal…le pauvre ne connaîtra jamais sa mère ni son père. S'il venait à apprendre que sa mère a tué son père…je n'ose y penser! Nous pourrions écrire un opéra et faire fortune avec ce drame! Plaisanta finalement-Bingley

-Je n'ose imaginer quelle excentrique vous choisiriez pour faire le rôle de Caroline!

Bingley rit et s'obscurcit rapidement

-Quoi qu'elle ait fait, c'est ma sœur et je l'aime…elle me manquera certainement. Sa mort sera horrible au bout d'une corde…

-Que direz-vous à son enfant?

-Que son père était soldat et qu'il est mort avant sa naissance… et sa mère à l'accouchement…Si et seulement Si, il me demande des explications quant à sa naissance…

-Il sera choyé de vous avoir comme père et…mère…si Miss Bennet accepte votre demande…

-J'espère qu'elle aimera cet enfant comme le sien…

Bingley secoua la tête et retourna à leur premier sujet

-Donc, j'invite les sœurs Bennet et je vous communique les détails du rendez-vous

-Comme Mr Bingley est gentil de nous inviter à dîner, commença Jane rêveusement

-On dirait bien que ma Jane est de retour! Elle… et ses sentiments pour Mr Bingley, taquina Lizzy

-Tu as raison Lizzy. Comment ai-je pu douter de Mr Bingley! Il est si charmant et généreux…ajouta-t-elle les yeux songeurs

-Je suis certaine qu'il te demandera ta main très bientôt, si tu arrêtes de faire des beaux yeux à Mr Darcy!

-Ce serait comme le plus beau des rêves…dire que j'ai cru être capable de supporter Mr Darcy…Il est si ronchonneur et pitoyable…Je doute qu'il trouve un jour une épouse agréable qui saura le supporter…

-Jane! Ne parle pas en mal d'un gentilhomme tel que Mr Darcy!

-Défendrais-tu subitement Mr Darcy? Serais-tu séduit par lui maintenant?

-Je ne saurais te le dire…mais il est certainement différent de ce que je pensais de lui au tout début.

-Ne le trouves-tu pas triste et maussade?

-Il est timide, certes, mais pas désagréable…et je crois qu'il m'a manqué! Ajouta-t-elle coquine

-J'ai bien l'impression, Élizabeth que tu as une inclination pour Mr Darcy. Son courage et son soutien dans toutes nos épreuves ont su t'attendrir…

-Je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer, Jane…mais j'ai vu en lui un homme généreux et persévérant.

-Eh bien, tu le verras ce soir, peut-être seras-tu plus éclairée sur tes sentiments…

-Nous verrons bien, mais avant, tu dois remonter encore plus tes cheveux pour attirer le regard de ton beau Mr Bingley!

Les deux sœurs rigolèrent en se préparant pour rejoindre les deux messieurs à la salle à dîner.

À peine furent-elles présentées que Mr Bingley accueilli Jane comme une princesse.

-Miss Jane…votre robe est très jolie, commença-t-il

Jane intimidée, lui murmura un remerciement presque inaudible

Il continua en la complimentant et lui demandant des nouvelles de sa famille.

Elle répondit avec beaucoup de charme à toutes ses questions sans toutefois trouver la zone confortable où sa timidité s'envolerait.

Darcy fut austère tout au long du repas et se contenta de réponses monosyllabes et de regards détachés.

Mr Bingley voulant agrémenter la conversation loua Darcy :

-Mon ami Darcy connaît plusieurs langues…cinq je crois?

Lizzy interpella aussitôt en taquinerie

-Mr Darcy a si peu de conversation qu'il lui suffit de connaître « oui » et « non » de chacune des langues pour entretenir des heures de discussion. Ainsi, en connaître cinq est bien limité, il lui faudrait en connaître cent et encore…

-J'ai beaucoup de conversation sur des sujets intéressants. Fit-il piqué dans son orgueil ne comprenant pas le ton joueur de Lizzy

-Quels sujets vous intéressent alors? Nous aimerions vous entendre

-Votre mère, comment se porte-t-elle?

-Alors maintenant, notre mère vous intéresse, répondit froidement Élizabeth aussitôt interrompu par Jane qui déposa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur pour la calmer

-…Elle est encore alitée…sa santé est fragile et…un deuil est toujours pénible à porter…dit doucement Jane

-Rien de mieux qu'une santé fragile pour obtenir l'obéissance des autres, murmura Darcy

-Que voulez-vous dire monsieur? Lança rudement Élizabeth

-Que votre mère vous manipule pour obtenir ce qui lui plait, lança-t-il regrettant immédiatement cette dernière déclaration

-Retirez vos paroles si vous êtes un gentilhomme! S'exclama Lizzy en colère

-Nous pouvons tout autant changer de sujet. Nous pourrions discuter des difficultés à affronter le deuil de votre père? Continua-t-il sur un ton plus posé

Lizzy croyant qu'il continuait à se piquer, se leva subitement de sa chaise et regardant Bingley, s'exprima

-Monsieur, il semble que notre présence ne soit pas tout à fait appréciée autour de cette table, ainsi je vais me retirer, je préfère vous laisser la paix. Jane, me suivras-tu?

Bingley intervint aussitôt et en grondant Mr Darcy avec ses yeux

-Darcy! Auriez-vous bu? Soyez poli avec nos invitées! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire et agréable de ressasser de si malheureux souvenirs! Les sujets de conversation heureux sont loin d'être épuisés…

Darcy acquiesça, confus de se faire réprimander par son ami. Il confessa finalement avoir été trop loin.

Il se ressaisit et demanda pardon aux jeunes filles

-Je suis désolée, mesdemoiselles de vous avoir offusqué. Veuillez me pardonner

Lizzy s'assis lentement, hésitant à croire Mr Darcy et en se méfiant de son attitude.

Mr Bingley dirigea le reste du diner en orientant les questions et les débats, niant son ami maladroit.

Après le diner, ils se retrouvèrent au salon de billard, là même où Mr Darcy avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour Lizzy.

Sans hésiter une seconde, Darcy demanda à Bingley de jouer avec lui. Ce qui lui fut immédiatement accepté

-Darcy, chuchota Bingley, vous exagérez!

-Je sais…j'ai été trop loin…j'en ai conscience…Mais je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer, Élizabeth est plutôt susceptible aujourd'hui…

-Alors, soyez plus agréable… je vous en prie. Nous avons frôlé la catastrophe! J'ai peur que vous n'ayez exagéré notre plan. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est Miss Jane que vous devez repousser et non Élizabeth!

-Je n'y peux rien si elle est plus combative que sa sœur!

Et en regardant les yeux fâchés de Bingley, Darcy hocha la tête et sourit artificiellement.

-Vous rappelez-vous Miss Élizabeth, que nous avons joués sur cette même table?

-Je m'en souviens très bien. Et mon souvenir est si juste que je me rappelle vous avoir battu. Fit-elle sourire en coin

-Vous avez triché, rigola-t-il

-Non pas du tout, lança sèchement Élizabeth

-Vous avez essayé de me déconcentrer, je m'en rappelle très bien

-J'ai peur que cette discussion ne mène à des révélations que vous ne voulez pas divulguer

-Des révélations? Rit Bingley, continuez je vous en prie!

Darcy rougit, espérant fortement que Lizzy ne révèle rien de ses sentiments publiquement

-Peut-être, pourrions-nous relancer une partie et nous verrons qui gagnera cette fois-ci? Continua Lizzy, et Jane pourra, elle aussi, être témoin de mon gain

-Il n'en est pas question, dit froidement Darcy en se concentrant sur la table

-Vous avez donc si peur d'être humilié une nouvelle fois? Rigola-t-elle naïvement

-Pas du tout, c'est que voyez-vous… je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer au billard avec une femme Lança Darcy bêtement

Lizzy un peu secouée et curieuse par cette affirmation, ajouta

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

-Il est plus reposant de jouer avec Bingley.

Élizabeth scandalisée ne put retenir un sursaut.

-Expliquez-vous, Mr Darcy. Je crains que nous n'interprétions mal votre opinion…s'exprima Bingley

-Les femmes en veulent toujours plus. Vous en êtes vous-même la preuve (en jetant un œil rapide à Lizzy) : je vous ai permis de jouer une seule fois et vous en réclamez encore. Les femmes ne peuvent se contenter de leur position, tel un chien à qui on permet de dormir sur le divan. Ce chien suppliera sans cesse pour y retourner…Les femmes sont identiques…Je vous le dis : Les femmes doivent rester où elles sont et ne devraient pas s'immiscer dans les jeux d'hommes

-Évidemment, lança Lizzy insultée, en se levant spontanément, Nous risquerions de révéler votre vraie valeur!

-Notre vraie valeur? Lança-t-il froidement

-Tout à fait! Un gentilhomme se montre toujours aimable avec les jeunes femmes. Leur lancer sèchement que le billard n'est pas leur place ou les comparer à un chien n'est pas du tout convenable et je dirais même qu'aucune jeune femme ne serait attirée par un tel homme. N'est-ce pas Jane?

Jane hocha la tête timidement, malheureuse d'être mêlée à cette discussion orageuse.

Darcy déposa sa baguette sur la table, s'inclina vers Bingley

-Je préfère me retirer pour le reste de la soirée. Pardonnez-moi

-Une bonne nuit de sommeil vous mettra peut-être de meilleure humeur. Dit simplement Bingley

Sans se retourner pour saluer les jeunes femmes, il quitta et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

À peine eut-il quitté la pièce que Bingley se retourna vers Jane et Élizabeth

\- Pardonnez-lui je vous en prie, il n'est pas toujours ainsi…

-Il a un évident dédain pour les femmes, murmura Jane tout près de Bingley

Il n'osa pas la contredire, conquis par le doux regard que Jane portait dorénavant sur lui.

-Il est ignoble, dit Élizabeth, je crois suffisamment le connaître pour savoir qu'il se croit tout permis

Bingley saisit immédiatement qu'Élizabeth était furieuse contre son ami, et qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre que Darcy avait volontairement usé de basses manières.

-Nous pourrions simplement jouer aux cartes? Histoire de nous changer les idées? Lança Bingley pour changer de sujet

Jane accepta avec plaisir mais Élizabeth troublée, se retira pour la nuit, laissant Bingley et Jane seuls.

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à Mr Darcy? Il était si aimable? Pourtant il m'avait dit qu'il avait apprécié jouer aux billards avec moi? Il m'avait même demandé de jouer à Pemberly…Cet homme est plein de surprises, aussi désagréables les unes que les autres…me comparer à un chien relève d'une grossièreté sans mot._

Darcy marchait les cent pas dans sa chambre

 _-Pauvre idiot que je suis! Que je suis stupide! Comparer Miss Élizabeth à un chien! Arrrrgh!_

Malheureux de vivre avec ce tourment il redescendit à la salle de billard pour demander pardon. Bingley lui signifia qu'Élizabeth était déjà partie.

De longues heures furent requises pour qu'Élizabeth se calme et trouve finalement sommeil. À peine eut-elle réussi à s'endormir que Jane sauta dans le lit :

-Élizabeth, réveille-toi

-Déjà le matin? Je me lève

-Non! C'est la nuit noire!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je me marie!

Lizzy essayant d'ouvrir ses yeux et cherchant Jane dans la pénombre

-Charles! Il a demandé ma main! Continua Jane

Elle s'assied bien droite dans le lit

-Déjà ? Je le savais! Comme je suis heureuse pour vous!

Elles s'accolèrent longuement avant que Jane n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche

-Il ne veut plus que nous travaillions… il a demandé à ce qu'on nous prépare une chambre à l'étage.

-Comme il est gentil, ton beau Bingley, taquina Lizzy

-Le plus beau c'est qu'il a entendu dire que notre maison à Longbourn était à louer…il compte contacter notre oncle pour s'entendre.

-Je ne comprends pas?

-Notre cousin Mr Collins a vendu notre maison mais le propriétaire ne désire pas y emménager. Ainsi nous pourrons louer notre maison! Bingley veut nous aider financièrement et notre oncle pourrait payer la différence…Nous emménagerons dès cette semaine!

-Mais il est très généreux ton cher Bingley…dit-il perplexe…Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés qu'il prend en charge notre famille…

-Il est parfait! Il n'a que seul défaut : son ami

-À qui le dis-tu! Jamais je n'ai vu un homme aussi désagréable que lui, ronchonna Lizzy

-Et dire qu'il t'intéressait!

-Si j'avais eu la moindre petite inclination pour lui, elle serait bien vite dissipée…

-Je pense qu'il restera vieux garçon

-J'espère bien ! Aucune femme ne devrait avoir à le supporter plus qu'un jour!

-Fais attention à toi Lizzy, tu sais qu'il a déjà été amoureux de toi…si maman l'apprenait elle t'obligerait à l'accepter…

-Comme tu l'as dis…il m'a déjà aimé! Mais depuis ces aveux, tout cela est tombé dans l'oubli…Moi qui croyais que nous passerions une magnifique soirée et qui me réjouissais de le revoir…il reste aussi inconstant et instable qu'au début de notre rencontre…promets-moi de ne rien dire à maman!

-Bien sûr que non! Je t'aime trop pour t'obliger à vivre avec cet insupportable!

-Mais maintenant, tu devras apprendre à l'apprécier, sinon ton mari sera bien triste de devoir se séparer de son ami à cause de ton aversion pour lui.

-Tu as raison, Lizzy…Je le fréquenterai très souvent! Je devrais peut-être le prendre en pitié…Au fond, il est triste à voir…c'est une pauvre âme perdue…

Jane et Lizzy éclatèrent de rire, trop excitées pour trouver le sommeil le reste de la nuit


	18. Un bon ami

Voilà un nouveau chapitre! j'espère que vous aimerez!

 **Elij: oui, je sais, notre Darcy est plutôt maladroit!**

 **Reviews please**

* * *

-Miss Élizabeth, je suis bien heureux de vous croiser dans les jardins. Avez-vous bien dormi?

-Pas très bien, je dois le confesser…Mais Mr Bingley, vos jardins sont tellement beaux ! Je tenais absolument à les visiter une dernière fois avant de rejoindre mère et mes sœurs. Et je suis bien heureuse de notre dénouement. Nous vous sommes tellement redevables! Continua Lizzy

-Oh! Mais c'est tout naturel! Avant que vous ne quittiez…Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous sur un sujet délicat? Fit-il en croisant ses mains dans son dos

-Vous m'inquiétez, Mr Bingley. J'espère que vous ne regrettez pas votre demande à ma sœur!

-Non! Rassurez-vous! Je suis comblé! Rigola-t-il – L'épouser fera de moi l'homme le plus heureux de l'histoire! (il se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots) Je voulais vous entretenir de Darcy…Darcy n'est pas ce qu'il a montré hier lors du diner

-Il semblait pourtant très cohérant et fluide dans ses accusations. Ses convictions en matière de gente féminine ont le mérite d'être claires, souffla Lizzy exaspérée

-Laissez-moi-vous expliquer : Il s'agit d'un sacrifice pour moi

-Je ne vous comprends pas, lança Lizzy curieuse

-Je sais parfaitement que Jane avait commencé à courtiser Darcy

Élizabeth rougit

-…Ne le niez pas, je le sais. Et Darcy s'est généreusement offert pour lui faire passer cet intérêt. En étant fort désagréable, il souhaitait ainsi qu'elle me revienne.

-Mais c'était complètement inutile, puisque Jane avait déjà repris ses sentiments à votre égard!

-C'est vrai? Oh Comme vous me faites plaisir! Exprima Bingley trop heureux -Mais… nous ne le savions pas, alors nous avions concocté ce plan.

-Mais au lieu de déplaire à Jane c'est moi qu'il a déçu. Il n'aurait pas été plus facile pour Mr Darcy de montrer à Jane qu'il avait toujours un intérêt pour moi?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et de parler. Blêmit et enchaîna :

-Oh…à moins que…Oh…je vois…il a changé d'opinion à mon sujet…

Bingley rit puissamment

-Juste ciel Élizabeth! À vous écouter, j'ai l'impression que vous redoutez que Darcy n'ait perdu son inclination à votre égard!

Élizabeth très troublée par cette pensée qui commençait à s'imprégner en elle, se referma. Se dépêtrant de son embarras, elle continua plus sérieusement. Se secouant la tête :

-Néanmoins, …(rougit-elle en bégayant puis elle se ressaisit rapidement) Il aurait été moins risqué et beaucoup moins déplaisant s'il avait feint un quelconque attachement à mon égard. Jane aurait compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui…Vous, les hommes…vous avez toujours des plans bien compliqués sans aucun fondement…rigola-t-elle mal à droitement

-La prochaine fois, nous vous consulterons avant de développer nos plans! Je m'incline, vous êtes plus intelligente que nous deux ensembles! Il aurait évidemment été plus facile et sincère de montrer son affection…Mais…S'il vous a déçu c'est alors que vous aviez des attentes envers lui ? Taquina Bingley

Élizabeth cramoisi sans rien dire.

-Rien de plus ou de moins qu'on attendrait d'un gentleman, souffla-t-elle songeuse

-Je suis inquiet pour mon ami, je dois vous dire, ajouta-t-il

-Oh oui le pauvre, ironisa-t-elle tout bas

-Toute sa vie il s'est sacrifié pour les autres sans se soucier de ses propres désirs.

\- Oh oui! Le pauvre, répéta-t-elle plus fort. Mais en voyant le sérieux de Bingley, elle reprit son calme : De quoi parlez-vous?

-Il y a eu ses parents qui sont morts trop jeunes, l'obligeant ainsi à donner sa jeunesse à l'éducation de sa sœur. Pensez aussi à sa tante Catherine, si désagréable soit-elle, elle habite dans l'héritage de Darcy

-Je ne comprends pas?

-C'est lui l'hériter de Rosing Park, mais il laisse sa tante et sa cousine y vivre.

Lizzy souffla de surprise

-Sa tante Catherine? Je ne la connais pas…

-Lady Catherine Debourg. Une dame très arrogante et hargneuse qui se croit tout permis. Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez jamais entendu parler d'elle, je croyais que sa réputation dépassait les frontières…rit-il…Voilà pourquoi je dis qu'elle est fort désagréable.

Élizabeth se contenta premièrement de sourire puis ajouta :

-Oh alors c'est d'elle qu'il a prit son vilain caractère!

-Aha! Il s'en est plutôt inspiré, corrigea Bingley à la rigolade avant de continuer plus sérieusement

-…C'est lui même qui m'a convaincu de prendre le fils de Caroline et de l'aimer comme mon propre enfant. Sans même se soucier du regard des autres

-Il vous a conseillé de garder l'enfant?

-Tout à fait. Il m'a même dit que cet enfant n'avait rien fait de mal. Qu'on ne devait pas le charger des tords de ses parents. C'est aussi lui qui a suggéré de vous employer pour vous sortir de votre misère…Étant donné que vous refusiez la charité…c'est lui qui a eu l'idée…

-C'est très gentil en effet…Mais c'est un homme tellement arrogant et mystérieux…

-Oh oui, il est sans conteste mystérieux! Mais l'arrogance est plutôt une façade… Il est si introverti qu'il semble inaccessible. C'est un homme intelligent… il n'agit jamais inconséquemment.

-Inconséquemment! Et que pensez-vous de l'histoire avec Caroline?

-Certes, il faut bien une exception…s'exclama Bingley prit au piège. -Et je dois dire que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire, puis que c'est moi qui lui ai suggéré de fréquenter ma sœur. J'aurais bien aimé l'avoir pour frère…

-Dieu du ciel! Ne vous chargez pas de ces erreurs! Il était libre de le faire ou non!

-À l'époque…Il venait tout juste de comprendre son amour pour vous…et il était un peu troublé, si je puis le dire, quant au regard de la société s'il avait succombé à son inclination…

-S'il avait été « qu'un peu troublé », il aurait pu se contenter de mettre du sel dans son thé…ricana Élizabeth avant de questionner sur un ton espiègle: Il vous a donc parlé de moi?

Ce qui fit bien rire Bingley

-Oh Oui! Absolument! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi attaché à une femme! Si cela peut vous rassurer, je le crois toujours aussi lié à vous…

-Oh…vous vous trompez, je ne m'inquiète pas de…bégaya Lizzy -Il a tout à fait le droit de changer d'opinion…je…Je ne pense pas à Mr Darcy plus qu'il est convenable de… (elle se racla la gorge) Il m'a comparé à un chien! Auriez-vous oublié? Non, je vous le dis, je ne crois pas qu'il ait la moindre affection pour moi. Lança-t-elle finalement

-Mais ne présumez pas que j'essai d'influencer votre opinion au sujet de mon ami, interrompit Bingley mimant ne rien entendre de ses explications.

-C'est pourtant ce que vous essayez de faire…ricana timidement Élizabeth

-Bon, je l'admets! J'espérais aider mon ami comme il m'aide si souvent…Il s'est trop préoccupé de mon bonheur, maintenant c'est un juste retour des choses pour lui. J'épouserai bientôt ma Jane et mon bonheur sera complet! Il vous aime Miss Élizabeth et il donnerait sa vie pour vous rendre heureuse.

-Ne me pressez pas! Et ne parlez pas pour lui! Vous ne devriez pas être si sûr de votre ami! Il m'a parut jusqu'à maintenant si inconstant…ses sentiments ont certainement changés depuis!

-Oh, je connais très bien Darcy, peut-être mieux que lui-même! Il a certainement fait une erreur avec ma sœur mais il ne vous oubliera jamais…Je ne vous demande pas de conclure vos réflexions aujourd'hui, là devant moi! Réfléchissez bien à tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous…Je voulais simplement vous expliquer une situation qui était complètement fictive! Il a risqué de vous perdre pour moi…

-C'est alors que vous êtes plus important que moi! Non, je vous le dis : cette situation n'aide en rien votre ami

-Il ne faut pas le voir ainsi, il espérait de tout cœur que vous comprendriez qu'il n'était pas lui-même hier….

-Je vous promets d'y réfléchir, Mr Bingley mais il ne faut pas vous attendre à ce que je lui pardonne toutes ses offenses en un seul jour! Je n'accepterai plus aucune insulte aussi cruelle que de me comparer à un chien!

-J'ai connu Darcy alors que nous étions encore à l'école…c'est un homme d'exception et je n'ai jamais regretté le connaître. Il est bon et généreux. Imaginez ce qu'il pourrait faire pour une douce épouse! Continua Bingley tout bonnement

-J'imagine que votre amitié repose sur quelque chose que je ne comprends pas! plaisanta-t-elle avant de continuer : Je me demande bien quelles responsabilités devra tenir cette épouse! Grommela-t-elle dissimulant sa question

-Oh! Cette femme aurait beaucoup d'aide pour remplir ses responsabilités! Il y a de nombreux employés à Pemberly qui soutiennent déjà l'administration du domaine… Le pire ne serait pas dans la bonne gestion de Pemberly

-Comment cela?

-Et bien, « il n'y a pas pire qu'une horde de vautour », comme dirait Darcy…Le pire sera d'affronter la société! Je ne compte plus les demoiselles qui se languissent de Mr Darcy. Les pauvres…elles seraient horrifiées s'il se mariait! Cette nouvelle épouse devra avoir un fort caractère pour résister à leur sarcasme! Une femme aussi forte et intelligente que vous, par exemple… fit-il sourire en coin

\- Ne me faites pas rougir, Mr Bingley! Et qui voudrait endurer ce sale caractère! Rigola Lizzy trop gênée pour être sérieuse

-Je vous ai assez intimidé pour aujourd'hui!… alors je changerai de sujet. Demain, j'irai rencontrer votre oncle pour lui demander la main de Jane et arranger votre déménagement à Longbourn.

-Vous êtes trop généreux avec nous

-C'est un juste retour des choses, Miss Élizabeth, j'avais promis de relever votre famille qui a été si durement éprouvée…

-Et pour quand avez-vous prévu votre mariage?

-Trois mois. C'est trop long, à mon avis mais…il faut bien prendre le temps que vous emménagiez à Longbourn, que l'enfant de Caroline arrive…et que nous préparions notre mariage…sans oublier…le deuil de ma sœur…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au seuil de la porte où Jane et Mr Darcy vint les rejoindre.

Darcy jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Bingley, lui transmettant discrètement ses questionnements quant au contenu de leur conversation. Bingley comprit aussitôt ses interrogations et s'exclama

-Dire que nous serons bientôt frère et sœur, miss Élizabeth! J'ai été bien heureux de discuter avec vous afin de mieux vous connaître!

-Moi tout autant, Mr Bingley

-Saviez-vous Mr Darcy que nous emménageons dans notre ancienne maison à Longbourn. Mon cher Bingley aidera ma famille, fit Jane

-Oui je sais…Bingley m'en avait parlé…précisa-t-il gêné

-Je suis si heureuse! Je ne sais qui, de ce nouveau propriétaire ou de Mr Bingley , je devrais embrasser en guise de remerciement! plaisanta Élizabeth trop enthousiaste

Darcy rit à son tour tout en rougissant d'embarras. Bingley remarqua rapidement le malaise de Darcy

-On ne touche pas à mon cher Bingley! Rigola Jane et empoignant son bras.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent pour rassembler les effets et rejoindre leur mère et leurs sœurs.

Aussitôt seuls, Bingley se tourna vers Darcy, les mains sur les hanches

-Vous l'avez fait!

-De quoi parlez-vous?

-C'est vous qui avez acheté leur maison!

Darcy muet et troublé, n'osa rien répondre en évitant le regard de son ami

-Chut! Souffla-t-il, ne lui dites pas, je vous en prie! Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle croie que je veux acheter ses sentiments

-Évidemment! Vous êtes si prévisible! Mais elles finiront bien par l'apprendre! Fit Bingley toujours en dévisageant son ami

-Impossible, mes avocats ont tout arrangés…Je suis « on-ne-peut-plus » anonyme...Comment avez-vous deviné? Ajouta Darcy en jetant un coup d'œil tout autour pour vérifier que leur conversation restait confidentielle.

-Vous êtes devenu aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot! Soit vous étiez jaloux du propriétaire qui méritait un baiser, soit vous étiez vous-même le propriétaire! Vous auriez dût vous voir! Rit-il trop fort- Vous avez bien faillit lui avouer, si cela vous avait donné la chance d'obtenir ce baiser!

-Croyez-vous qu'elle ait compris?

-Je ne pense pas

-De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Miss Élizabeth, lors de votre promenade? Lança Darcy en chuchotant

-De la vie… en général…

-Autant dire que vous ne voulez pas me répondre

Bingley rigola avant de se racler la gorge

-Elle est très fâchée contre vous

Darcy ferma les yeux aussi fermement que les dents

-Vous avez été odieux! La comparer à un chien! Vous avez dépassé tout raisonnement!

-Je suis parfaitement conscient que j'ai été idiot! C'est Miss Jane que je voulais repousser mais c'est Élizabeth qui sortait les griffes…Je voudrais bien lui demander pardon, mais elle quitte maintenant sans que je n'ai pu me retrouver seul avec elle…

-De plus, elle croit que votre inclination pour elle s'est fanée

-Que vous lui avez-vous dit? S'empressa Darcy

-Je ne peux tout de même pas lui déclarer vos sentiments à votre place! Mentit-il -Imaginez par quel malaise vous auriez dû traverser! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais…je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant…continua Bingley

-Vous n'aviez pas à faire cela…ajouta Darcy

-Je sais… mais j'ai risqué notre amitié afin de vous aider, sachant très bien que vous pourriez m'en vouloir de m'immiscer dans vos affaires

-Je ne suis pas fâché…je suis plutôt heureux que vous lui avez expliqué…Je vous en remercie

-Alors c'est fait. Mais ce n'est pas gagné, je vous avertis. Il faudra attendre qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ceci. Elle est très entêtée cette miss et je dirais même qu'elle prend plaisir à vous détester! Ne la brusquez pas et soyez patient

-Être patient! Je ne fais que cela! Lança Darcy en gesticulant- Je lui ai avoué mon inclination suite à l'attaque de Caroline…il y a de ça presque six mois…et il y a eu son père…et leur déménagement…Je vous le dis, je ne vois aucun avancement! Et puis…J'ai tout essayé pour l'oublier! J'ai essayé de la détester sans succès! Savez-vous que j'ai constamment sur moi la bague de fiançailles que je veux lui offrir?

-Vous avez une bague de fiançailles sur vous? Souffla Bingley stupéfait

Il hocha la tête, tapotant sur sa poche en vérifiant toujours autour de lui que personne ne les entende.

-Jamais! Je vous le dis, jamais je n'ai réussi à exprimer clairement mon souhait! Nous sommes toujours soit interrompus ou séparés…Je n'ai cessé de lui prouver mon affection par mes actes et je ne peux même pas affirmer que je l'intéresse! Je n'ai pas le moindre indice qui m'encouragerait à me dévoiler plus explicitement! Chuchota-t-il frustré

-Pauvre ami! Comme je vous comprends, mais quand votre situation aboutira vous en serez d'autant plus comblé…Si je peux vous rassurer, vous ne lui êtes pas insensible, je le sens

-Vous avez toujours été sensible aux gens…mais vous savez que Miss Élizabeth est une femme particulière…grommela Darcy penaud

-J'ai bon espoir, et vous devriez vous aussi garder espoir…fit Bingley en lui tapotant l'épaule

Darcy inspira profondément

-Je suis désolé, Bingley, de vous tourmenter avec mes ennuis. J'ai perdu patience et je m'en excuse

-Vous êtes déjà tout excusé! Je suis heureux de vous voir fragile. Cette femme a décidément le don de vous martyriser!…plaisanta Bingley

Ils marchèrent un moment dans le sentier principal avant que Bingley questionne

-A-t-elle rencontré votre sœur?

-Non, pas une seule fois

-Il faudrait certainement que vous lui présentiez… Miss Élizabeth serait charmée… et Georgiana aussi…Amenez-là ici à Netherfield, nous nous arrangerons pour qu'elles se rencontrent, qu'en pensez-vous?

-Georgiana sera certainement comblée, elle ne cesse de me demander de la rencontrer

-Alors vous lui avez parlé d'Élizabeth? C'est très engageant de parler de votre inclination avec votre petite sœur…

-Vous connaissez ma sœur! Rigola-t-il -Elle sait lire en moi et obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut! J'essaie tout de même de garder une distance mais ce n'est pas simple…Ne serez-vous pas trop occupé dans les prochains mois pour recevoir des visiteurs?…continua Darcy plus sérieusement

-Jamais trop pour les Darcy! Jamais trop pour aider un pauvre ami désespéré!

-Mr Bingley, interrompit le majordome lui tendant une lettre- Un express pour vous

Bingley saisit la lettre que le majordome lui tendait et l'inspecta un instant

-Une lettre de la prison, dit-il étonné


	19. Revirements

**Bonjour! Je sais que j'ai été longue à publier...Ce chapitre m'a causé bien des soucis...**

 **Je le trouve décousu... j'ai eu beau l'étudier et le travailler...je n'arrive pas à faire mieux...**

 **Alors considérons que ce chapitre en sera un "pivot" afin de corriger quelques situations anormales, dans notre histoire**

 **et j'essaierai de revenir à un style plus agréable et plus fluide...pour les prochains chapitres**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 ** _Reviews please!_**

* * *

-Une lettre de la prison? Des nouvelles de Caroline? Continua Bingley perplexe

Il ouvrit la lettre là même où il était, sans prendre le temps d'aller à son bureau

Darcy ne sachant s'il devait le laisser seul ou rester, se planta droit devant lui attendant une réaction de son ami

Lisant rapidement la lettre, il blêmit et commença :

-L'enfant est né…Caroline ne va pas bien…je dois aller à la prison sur l'heure

-Allez vous habiller je fais préparer votre voiture, fit Darcy

-Je suis Charles Bingley, le frère de Miss Caroline Bingley. Se présenta Bingley au poste de garde de la prison. -J'ai reçu une missive me demandant de venir la voir de toute urgence.

-En effet, Mr Bingley. Les prisons ne sont pas les endroits les plus adaptés pour enfanter vous savez… Veuillez me suivre.

Charles entra dans une pièce sombre où sa sœur reposait sur un lit maculé de sang. Un oreiller servant de minuscule lit, avait été déposé à ses pieds. Une femme était aux côtés de l'enfant. Possiblement la sage-femme. Mais Bingley n'osa poser la question. Il se dirigea instantanément vers sa sœur.

Caroline respirait bruyamment. Son souffle saccadé s'accéléra quand elle vit son frère. Elle brandit faiblement la main pour l'appeler à lui. Charles ahuri par l'état de sa sœur se rapprocha prudemment, en acceptant la main tendue vers lui.

-Charles…fit Caroline avec beaucoup de peine- Je suis un monstre…

Une larme coula sur la joue de Charles qui peinait à garder son calme devant la grande faiblesse de sa sœur

-Ne dit pas cela, fit-il finalement

-Je le suis…et Dieu m'a puni pour ce que j'ai fait…Bientôt je mourrai et mon fils aussi…

-Caroline, tu délires. Ferais-tu de la fièvre? Fit-il en jetant un regard interrogatif sur la sage-femme près du lit.

-le petit…un monstre…un monstre…toussa-t-elle péniblement

Charles stupéfait secoua la tête d'incompréhension.

La femme lui fit signe de venir plus près pour voir l'enfant.

Bingley jeta un regard inquiet vers le poupon. Là se tenait son neveu, celui qu'il avait décidé d'élever comme son enfant. Celui que son cœur avait appris à aimer sans l'avoir vu.

Ses mains et ses pieds tordus inspiraient dégoût et douleur… Son visage était si déformé qu'il était ardu de reconnaître qu'il s'agissait bien d'un être humain.

L'enfant peinait à respirer et il était évident qu'il ne pouvait rien manger, sa bouche étant trop difforme. Les superstitieux ou les religieux l'auraient sans doute comparé au fils du diable.

-Mon Dieu! Souffla Bingley, la main sur la bouche, incapable de cacher son dégout. Il revint au côté de sa sœur.

-Tu vois bien que tout ce qui est de moi est monstrueux…

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-J'aurais tant aimé… (Haleta-t-elle) que notre amour, moi et Wickham, vive après ma mort. Mais … je ne mérite même pas cela…c'est une incarnation du mal…

-Caroline, je ne sais pas quoi dire…sanglota-t-il

-Ne dis rien…bientôt tu seras débarrassé de moi et de mon fils,… si je puis l'appeler ainsi. (Caroline souffla douloureusement et continua) Tu t'en porteras que mieux. Laisse-moi mourir maintenant

La femme intervint.

-Que faisons-nous de l'enfant? Abrégeons-nous ses souffrances? –ne sachant à qui poser sa question, Charles ou Caroline

-Étouffez-le, toussota sèchement Caroline à court de mot. Qu'il meure avec moi! Il est maudit et moi aussi!

-Non! Non! lança Bingley, Je ne veux pas assister à cela! Tu te fais encore juges de la vie et la mort!

-Alors adieux mon frère, cette mort m'est préférable… à la pendaison. Notre famille ne sera pas déshonorée, …du moins…elle le sera moins…Cache la nature de cet enfant,… la famille ne s'en portera que mieux. –murmura-t-elle, se reposant plusieurs fois avant de terminer sa phrase

Charles se précipita à l'extérieur de la chambre ébranlé, fuyant l'image de la mort de sa sœur et de son enfant.

Les funérailles de Caroline furent privées. Personne n'y fut invité. On enterra l'enfant illégitime avec la mère, sur les terres de Netherfield, au pied du grand chêne. Malheureusement, le chêne mourut quelques temps après, alimentant ainsi toutes sortes de rumeurs et de légendes.

Peu de temps après, la famille Bennet était ré-emménagée à Longbourn. Plusieurs améliorations avaient été effectuées, en particulier la cuisine.

Les préparatifs allaient bon train pour le mariage de Jane et Charles.

Jane et Mme Bennet ne cessaient de vanter tous les mérites de Mr Bingley. Tous étaient exaltés en vu du grand jour qui avançait à grand pas. Charles s'intéressa beaucoup aux préparatifs, lui permettant d'oublier le deuil de sa sœur et l'horrible dénouement de ces derniers mois.

Secrètement, Élizabeth ne cessait de repenser à sa dernière conversation privée avec Bingley. Bien qu'elle fût furieuse et insultée que Darcy l'ait comparé à un chien, Bingley lui avait raconté le fondement de cette comédie. Cette longue séparation l'avait agité plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Bingley était certain des sentiments de son ami et avait osé le défendre. Ses nombreuses réflexions lui avait permit de lui pardonner son manque de bienséance, mais elle restait toujours perplexe quant à cet homme mystérieux. Tantôt souriant, souvent taciturne. Quelques fois aimable, fréquemment distant.

Élizabeth avait été particulièrement minutieuse quand au choix de sa robe et ses cheveux pour le mariage de sa sœur. Elle tenait à être sous son meilleur jour lors de cet évènement si heureux. Mr Darcy avait erré dans ses pensées plus d'une fois, au grand dam d'Élizabeth, qui cherchait tant bien que mal de trouver une explication et une distraction à ses pensées récurrentes.

Jane avait quelques fois maugréé contre son obligation d'inviter Mr Darcy à son mariage, mais Lizzy détournait toujours le sujet, afin de ne pas se troubler davantage.

Le mariage fut somptueux. Mme Bennet pleura beaucoup et avec beaucoup d'éclat afin que tous les hommes présents voient ses autres filles qui l'entouraient.

Après le dîner, une soirée dansante était organisée.

Élizabeth s'appliqua particulièrement à éviter Mr Darcy, du moins, jusqu'à la soirée. Voulant lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas oublié son comportement à Netherfield.

La moue peut être très utile dans certains cas, mais la plus souffrante punition qu'une femme peut infliger à un homme est surement l'indifférence.

-Croyez-vous qu'elle est toujours fâchée contre moi? Commença Darcy

-J'espère que oui! Ricana le Colonel

-Me souhaiteriez-vous le malheur, cousin?

-Pas du tout, mais vos jeux sont assez intéressants à examiner. Les regards secrets entre vous deux sont un véritable passe-temps à étudier.

-Elle m'observe?

-Furtivement, ça et là. Je ne sais si ses regards sont motivés par la colère, ou la curiosité… Les femmes sont toutes très curieuses… cela dit, je ne peux vous aider…vous devrez lui parler.

-Argh…grogna Darcy. Rien n'est facile. Est-ce trop demandé d'espérer qu'elle ait oublié…

Le Colonel rit un peu plus fort, lui tapotant le dos

-Une femme n'oublie jamais, mon ami

Considérant la situation sur tous ses angles, il se décida enfin à lui adresser la parole.

-Miss Élizabeth, m'accorderiez-vous la prochaine danse?

-Oui monsieur. Se contenta Lizzy, surprise par cette invitation et angoissée de parler à Mr Darcy depuis leur altercation à Netherfield Park

À peine s'assemblèrent-t-ils au milieu de la piste que Darcy commença.

-Me bouderez-vous encore bien longtemps?

-Je ne vous boude pas

-Vous m'évitez, …vous ne me regardez pas…vous êtes froide…Comment appelez-vous ce comportement?

-De l'indifférence. Je comprends que vous ne sachiez pas ce que cela signifie puisque vous croyez que le monde entier tourne autour de vous. Dit-elle pour le piquer

-Ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous démontrez.

Agacé, Darcy continua encore plus sérieusement

-Je suis revenu au salon de billard pour vous demander pardon, ce soir là…mais vous étiez déjà partie.

-Et puis?

-Votre amertume est certainement aussi grave que mes erreurs, mademoiselle…Peut-être pourriez apprendre à pardonner?

-Mon amertume? Mais monsieur, vous présumez que je vous pardonnerai sans que vous n'ayez demandé pardon?

-J'ai voulu le faire!

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait!

Darcy souffla, exaspéré

-Mademoiselle… Élizabeth Bennet, « votre excellence »,… « miss merveilleuse », …« votre sainteté »fit-il d'une drôle de voix…Je vous supplie de bien vouloir m'accorder votre doux et précieux pardon pour toutes mes offenses.

Lizzy sourire en coin,

-C'est beaucoup mieux. Mais vous devriez continuer à vous exercer…

Darcy sourit à son tour, en secouant la tête d'incompréhension

-Alors vous me pardonnez? (Un peu perplexe que se soit déjà excusé)

-Oh vous étiez déjà pardonné! Bingley m'avait tout raconté. Vous devriez d'ailleurs lui être reconnaissant…s'il ne m'avait pas tout expliqué j'aurais été véritablement intraitable avec vous…Cela dit, je vous avoue que je tire une grande satisfaction à voir votre humiliation devant mes yeux.

-Vous êtes cruelle, miss Élizabeth et le sourire de contentement que vous arborer en ce moment est inquiétant…

-Par contre je dois vous gronder, quelque peu. Je trouve que vous et Mr Bingley manquez de finesse en matière de stratégie.

-Je ne comprends pas?

-Votre plan était ridicule.

-Oh ridicule ! rigola Darcy conquit

-Comment avez-vous pu penser qu'un plan aussi simplet puisse fonctionner? Si vous aviez été patient, vous auriez constaté que Jane avait reprit ses sentiments envers Bingley. Vous avez fait tout cela pour rien. Si cela avait été amusant je ne dirais rien, mais ce fut tout le contraire... Continua Élizabeth

-Qu'aurions-nous dû faire selon vous?

-Attendre. Et être vous-même… simplement. Votre nature elle-même aurait repoussée Jane.

Darcy sourcilla un peu insulté.

-Je vous taquine Mr Darcy, continua Lizzy, vous êtes très susceptible, si je puis me le permettre. Disons que Mr Bingley et Jane sont mieux assortis.

Darcy se contenta de lever les yeux, observant tout autour de lui, soucieux.

-Juste ciel! Ne trouvez-vous pas à vous amuser lors d'un joli bal? Qui plus est, lors d'un si beau mariage! Est-ce toutes ses demoiselles qui vous tourmentent? Questionna Lizzy en taquinant

-Je déteste ces soirées

-Je vous remercie…(faisant mine d'être blessée) Je ne vous ai pas contraint à danser, si me rappelle bien…lança Lizzy insultée

-Non! Vous vous méprenez… il s'agit de toutes ces femmes qui attendent le moment idéal pour venir me harceler

-Vous harceler! Ne trouvez-vous pas que vous exagérez?

-Oh c'est la stricte vérité! Leur mère ne cesse de chercher un bon parti pour leur fille.

-Vous vous considérez donc un bon parti…votre orgueil vous perdra…sourit Élizabeth

-Je comprends… que…(se racla la gorge) cela peut paraître prétentieux…rit-il

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux danseurs

-Oh non…murmura enfin Lizzy

-Qu'il y a-t-il?

-Ma mère nous a vu…je vous en prie, achevons cette danse et séparons-nous avant qu'elle ne se fasse des idées…Elle s'imagine toujours des histoires loufoques…

Darcy fronça les sourcils et acquiesça sans joie.

Après cette danse, plusieurs femmes s'assemblèrent autour de Darcy qui se dissimula rapidement derrière son masque glacial habituel.

Il dansa avec plusieurs femmes sans enthousiasme.

Élizabeth l'observa discrètement un bon moment, avant de prendre l'air sur le perron, ne pouvant plus supporter ce spectacle.

 _Ouf! Nous avons pu discuter… il a enfin demandé pardon…Cela a été plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru…Maintenant que nous sommes réconciliés, me voilà contrainte à le voir envahi par toutes sortes de femmes manipulatrices…des enjôleuses qui en veulent qu'à son argent…Pauvre Mr Darcy, aucune de ses femmes ne le connait vraiment… Ne connaît sa vraie nature, ses vrais besoins… Il est si tendre…une personnalité si forte! Et mère qui veut toujours s'ingérer…arg!_

Alors qu'Élizabeth réfléchissait à l'extérieur, sur le balcon, Darcy vint la retrouver

-Quelle magnifique soirée, ne trouvez-vous pas?

Lizzy tressaillit légèrement, attribuant à ce sursaut la raison de son cœur qui palpitait violemment.

-Et quel magnifique mariage! Ils feront un merveilleux couple. Ils seront heureux, je le crois. Soupira Élizabeth, tentant de calmer ses émotions

Un lourd silence s'installa

\- Élizabeth… J'ai du mal à comprendre votre nature…Vous êtes…une énigme…Si je pouvais être certain de votre réponse, je mettrais immédiatement le genou à terre.

Élizabeth le regarda, surprise, sans respirer, attendant qu'il se produise

-…mais…Je vous connais depuis plusieurs mois et je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous pensez de moi…vous êtes si…si…si- abandonna finalement Darcy, tourmenté entre l'envie de s'exprimer et la peur de se faire rejeter

Voyant qu'il ne s'exécutait pas, un peu déçue, lança à la rigolade

-Ce serait dommage de tacher votre bel habit, votre honneur en serait souillé

Darcy jeta les yeux sur Élizabeth ébahit qu'elle le taquine devant une telle confidence, ne sachant plus si elle l'encourageait à continuer sa démarche, Élizabeth ajouta encore

-De plus…vous risqueriez de causer une grande peine à toutes les demoiselles qui sont dans cette salle et qui soupirent en entendant votre nom…Sans parler de tous les hommes respectables qui se moqueraient de vous en vous voyant dans une telle position… -En détournant le regard, ne voulant trahir son désarroi.

Il fit alors un pas vers elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir, s'apprêtant à mettre le genou au sol.

-Élizabeth! Hurla Jane

Lizzy sursauta

-Jane? Qu'il y a-t-il?

-Maman ne va pas très bien

-Qu'a-t-elle?

-Elle demande à te voir …elle est furieuse contre toi!

-Pardonnez-moi Mr Darcy, interrompit Lizzy en lançant un regard tourmenté et déploré à Darcy, puis le quitta précipitamment

Arrivant à ses côtés, les deux sœurs Bennet furent choquées de voir Mme Bennet hurlant à tous les invités

-Ma fille Élizabeth épousera sous peu Mr Darcy, je vous donne ma parole!

Les moqueurs riaient à cœur joie, avant que Jane et Lizzy n'amènent leur mère dans un endroit plus discret, un salon privé.

-Maman! Te lasseras-tu enfin de faire des scandales! Lança Lizzy

-C'est toi ma fille, le scandale de la famille! Refuser un homme si riche, c'est tout à fait honteux! Tu es une ingrate et une menteuse! Oui! Une menteuse! Tu ne m'as pas soufflé un mot de cette histoire! Sans parler de toute la misère que nous avons du subir à cause de toi! Si tu avais été mariée à Mr Darcy, sa richesse nous aurait épargné bien du malheur!

-Maman! Qui t'as dit cela? Interrompait Lizzy à toutes les phrases

-Tout se sait, ma fille!

Jane intervint finalement pour expliquer à sa mère

-Maman! Écoute-moi! Vous ne pouvez obliger Lizzy à épouser un homme aussi désagréable!

-Quand on a suffisamment d'argent comme Mr Darcy, on apprend à se contenter !

-Maman! Répéta Jane, Mr Darcy est un homme incroyablement déplaisant, je l'ai constaté de mes propres yeux! Il serait absolument cruel d'obliger Élizabeth de…

Élizabeth qui essayait d'interrompre Jane en lui tapotant l'épaule, n'arrivait tout simplement pas à la faire taire. Elle parlait en même temps que Jane, mais savait très bien que ce qu'elle disait restait vil.

Elle abandonna la défense Mr Darcy et se contenta d'écouter les remontrances de sa mère et les dénonciations de Jane. Il était maintenant évident que Mme Bennet devait se calmer avant de régler ce litige et qu'elle devait partager à Jane ses nouveaux sentiments envers Mr Darcy.

Jane connaissait très peu Mr Darcy, si ce n'est des confidences que Lizzy lui avaient faites lorsqu'elle était en colère contre lui. À bien y penser, elle avait très peu parlé en bien de Mr Darcy à sa sœur, et n'avait pas expliqué son comportement à Netherfield Park. Plus facile de maugréer que d'exprimer des sentiments affectueux, semble-t-il

Le tumulte passé, Élizabeth prit enfin la parole

-Maman, écoutez-moi! Il ne m'a jamais demandé ma main! Articula-t-elle- Il m'a déjà avoué m'aimer, certes, …derrière une porte clause…alors que je luttais pour ma vie…mais il ne s'est jamais engagé envers moi! Il n'avait alors rien à risquer puisque je devais mourir! Cet aveu n'avait peu de conséquences! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on apprécie un cheval qu'on décide de l'acheter!

-Ma fille! Bien que vous soyez moins jolie que Jane, je ne vous autorise pas à vous comparer à un cheval! Je ne comprendrai certainement jamais pourquoi Mr Darcy vous préfère à Jane mais s'il a déclaré vous aimer c'est tout comparable à un engagement. Vous auriez-dû lui donner votre main sur le champ…

-Maman! Écoutez-vous maintenant! Comment aurais-je pu lui donner ma main sans qu'il ne me la demande!

-Il faut comprendre le langage des hommes! Ils sont tous avares de mots…il faut savoir les déchiffrer. Je vous le dis Élizabeth, si Mr Darcy était là devant moi, je vous donnerais ma bénédiction. Un homme de cette envergure financière ferait de nous la famille la plus admirée du comté. Sans parler des nombreux avantages d'un mariage aussi profitable.

-Si père était présent, il vous dirait de vous taire, maman!

-Votre père a toujours voulu votre bonheur… et épouser un homme qui a les moyens de vous rendre heureuse est justement le bon début d'un mariage satisfaisant. L'argent facilite tous les problèmes qu'une vie commune peut apporter. Si vous ne vous voyez pas heureuse dans un tel environnement d'opulence et de facilités, ma fille, c'est que vous êtes ingrate et stupide par-dessus tout!

-Maman!

(Mr Darcy arriva tout près de la porte écoutant le reste de la conversation)

-Je ne vous permettrai pas plus d'obstination, ma fille. Vous épouserez Mr Darcy quoi que vous en disiez!

-Maman! Comment pouvez-vous vous imaginer que j'obéirai à une ordonnance aussi stupide! Vous ne pouvez vous ingérer dans mes sentiments! Mr Darcy est un homme très prudent et il n'acceptera pas que vous vous ingérez! S'il connaissait vos intentions et vos manipulations, nous serions bannies de ses relations…

-Petite insolente!

-Je n'épouserai aucun homme que vous m'imposerez, maman! Même s'il s'agissait du Roi en personne! Déshéritez-moi si vous le désirez! Je choisirai mon mari, et notre mariage sera fondé sur un amour vrai et sincère! J'ai bien envie de ne jamais vous l'annoncer lorsque je serai fiancée! Lança fermement Lizzy

-Mr Darcy! S'écria Mme Bennet d'un ton artificiel. Mettant fin au tumulte et installant un douloureux silence.

Élizabeth se retourna figée par l'image de l'homme qui lui avait déjà attendri le cœur, mine pitoyable

-Mr Darcy répéta Mme Bennet, je vous donne ma fille Élizabeth…

Élizabeth se retourna vers sa mère et l'interrompit

-Maman! Tu nous ridiculises toutes! Tais-toi je t'en prie!

Mr Darcy toujours muet observa la scène, Mme Bennet étendu sur le fauteuil, joues écarlates en sueur. Jane debout à faire les cent pas. Et Élizabeth.

Élizabeth.

Élizabeth debout près du lit, hors d'elle, troublée, embarrassée, choquée.

Il avait bien entendu une bonne partie de la conversation. Mme Bennet voulait forcer Élizabeth à l'épouser.

Jamais il ne fera cela.

 _« Vous épouserez Mr Darcy quoique vous en disiez! » « Je n'épouserai aucun homme que vous m'imposerez! »_ résonnait désormais dans sa tête

Toujours debout devant la porte, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire d'édifiant.

-Bonsoir.

Il s'inclina tristement et quitta aussitôt.

Élizabeth la gorge serrée n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle se tourna vers sa mère

-Félicitations maman! Êtes-vous fière de vous maintenant?

-Calmez-vous Lizzy, et allez rejoindre votre fiancé

-Comment pourrais-je survivre à la honte d'avoir une telle mère? Sanglota-t-elle

Et avant de quitter la pièce pour se réfugier dans sa chambre elle se retourna en regardant sa mère sévèrement

-Maman, je vais passer quelques temps chez mon oncle et ma tante. Je vous souhaite bonne santé. Adieu

Elle parcourut la pièce à la recherche de Mr Darcy, en vain.

Darcy retourna promptement à Pemberly

 _Une autre mère qui veut me faire épouser sa fille…Une autre mère qui pousse sa fille dans mes bras…argh… Élizabeth n'a aucune inclination pour moi…dire que j'ai failli…j'ai failli m'y faire prendre…moi qui est prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse…j'aurais été son principal désagrément…Toutes les femmes sont-elles aussi hypocrites et manipulatrices?_


	20. Complot et vérité

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre dans la vie de nos tourtereaux, j'espère que vous aimerez!_

 _Reviews please!_

 ** _Trini : merci pour tous tes commentaires! Merci pour tes encouragements! Comme c'est amusant de lire tes exclamations! :)_**

 ** _Élij : pauvre mme Bennet, la patience n'est pas sa force!_**

 ** _Loulou 25 : si mme bennet avait su la vérité! elle apprendra peut-être un jour à se taire et à attendre!_**

 ** _Nana : merci pour tes encouragements!_**

 ** _Guest : Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira!_**

* * *

 _« Chère Madame Bingley, (je n'y suis pas encore habituée) chère Jane, chère sœur,_

 _Je ne sais si vous recevrez ma lettre sitôt, je sais que vous êtes en voyage de noces, mais je devais absolument vous adresser ces quelques mots._

 _Je suis profondément désolée de la tourmente donc j'ai été mêlée lors de votre mariage. Mère a certainement sa part de responsabilité, mais j'en suis tout autant responsable._

 _J'espère que vous accepterez mes excuses et les transmettrez à votre époux._

 _J'aurais tant dû m'exprimer plus longuement sur mes sentiments durant les derniers mois! Je me suis fermée à vous et mon silence vous a induit en erreur._

 _Voilà pourquoi je me suis tut : mon cœur semble s'être sensibilisé à Mr Darcy. -Jurez-moi que vous n'en parlerez à personne!- Je dois réfléchir plus sérieusement à propos de ses nouveaux sentiments qui s'éveillent en moi. Je ne puis vous affirmer de quelle nature ils sont. Certes, je le connais un peu plus que vous, ainsi je comprends que vous n'approuviez pas cette inclination. Je dis le mot « inclination » car je ne trouve aucun mot plus apte à décrire ce que je pense, mais il est cependant peut-être trop engageant._

 _**je viens de relire ces dernières lignes et j'y reviens aussitôt pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous. Ma chère sœur…Je l'aime! Oui, Jane, il me convient parfaitement! Qui aurait cru que je trouverais l'amour sur cette terre! Il est bien le seul qui pouvait me convaincre de prendre époux…_

 _Maintenant que j'apprends à interpréter ceci, le dénouement n'en sera que plus triste, étant donné que Mr Darcy nous a bannies de ses relations, hormis vous, étant l'épouse de son meilleur ami... Je ne vivrai jamais le même bonheur que vous et Mr Bingley…Tant d'années à attendre que mon cœur batte, et maintenant qu'il s'est activé, je dois le faire taire…j'étais certainement plus heureuse alors que j'ignorais l'allégresse de ce sentiment..._

 _J'habite actuellement chez notre oncle et notre tante, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de distraction, j'ai pu faire le bilan de mes sentiments. Voilà qui me permet d'être certaine de ce que je vous confie. Je compte rester ici, un bon moment, s'ils l'acceptent bien sûr. Je n'ai pas encore adressé de lettre à maman, ma colère étant encore trop vive. Comme j'aimerais que papa soit encore avec nous! Il aurait certainement remis maman à sa place avant que tout ceci n'arrive…et je n'aurais pas perdu mon cher Darcy. Si maman n'était pas intervenu, je vivrais la même félicité que vous deux. Je la déteste! Je sais que vous n'approuviez pas ces commentaires mais j'ai absolument besoin de les exprimer…_

 _Je ne voudrais pas vous tourmenter par mes tristesses durant votre si pur bonheur, alors je me tairai ici._

 _J'espère que j'aurai des nouvelles de vous bientôt, priez pour moi_

 _Votre sœur qui vous aime et qui s'ennui de vous_

 _Élizabeth »_

 _-_ Enfin de retour de votre voyage de noces, s'exclama artificiellement Darcy

-Comme je suis heureux, cher ami! Ce bonheur ! Tant d'allégresse!

Darcy sourit timidement à son ami qui semblait effectivement très heureux. Il s'exprimait toujours avec beaucoup d'éclat, tel un jeune enfant.

-Vous semblez en effet, très heureux. Espérons que votre bonheur sera constant…et que sa famille ne s'ingérera pas dans vos affaires…

-Bah! Fit Bingley en balayant l'air de la main. Mme Bennet est peut-être ridicule mais les soirées ne seront jamais ennuyeuses!

Darcy gloussa de rire

-J'aime que vous laissiez la possibilité que ce soit autrement…

Ce qui fit éclater de rire Charles. Darcy continua plus sérieusement

-Vous avez un bon tempérament, je ne suis pas surpris que vous acceptiez sa famille avec autant de commodité.

-L'amour! fit-il en levant son verre et il continua…-et sûrement le vin aussi!

Les deux rigolèrent avant de retomber dans le mutisme. Charles fit une tentative

-Et vous? Comment vous portez-vous?

-Très bien, je vous remercie. Fit poliment Darcy

Charles insatisfait par cette réponse, attendit quelques instants que Darcy développe plus profondément. Mais las d'attendre, il s'élança

-Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Miss Élizabeth dernièrement?

-Non aucune

-Alors…il n'y a pas eu de réconciliation pendant mon absence?

Darcy fronça les sourcils puis se racla la gorge :

-Pour qu'il y ait réconciliation, il aurait fallut qu'il y ait eu une relation

-Vous êtes bien sévère, Darcy

-Non pas du tout. Tout était faux. S'emporta Darcy -Elle a menti et manipulé comme toutes les autres femmes. Je dirais qu'elle est même pire que les autres. Emprisonner un homme comme elle l'a fait est d'une cruauté sans nom.

-Jane ne croit pas sa soeur capable de faire cela.

-Votre épouse est peut-être trop généreuse.

-Jane m'a aussi dit que sa mère ne semblait pas vous porter dans son cœur.

-Comme nous le savons, l'intérêt du gain peut changer des sentiments.

-Et puis? S'exclama Bingley trop fort. Et puis? Si Mme Bennet…et peut-être bien miss Élizabeth… vous avaient manipulé pour vous faire l'épouser! Si vous l'aimez, qu'importe le moyen utilisé! Épousez-là et soyez heureux!

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas? S'exprima sèchement Darcy, visiblement embêté par cette discussion. C'est une question d'honneur! Et bien plus encore!

Darcy se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, cherchant à se calmer. Il trouva un ton plus posé et continua

-J'aurais voulu son bonheur…Charles…Comment pourrait-elle…être heureuse avec un homme qu'elle n'apprécie pas? Elle mérite…vous savez…elle mérite une belle histoire…Elle…Elle voulait un mariage d'amour…enfin…je le croyais…je ne sais plus…je ne sais plus qui elle est…

-Je vous trouve bien mélodramatique, Darcy. Je vous souhaite que tout cela s'éclaircisse. Vous méritez un mariage heureux vous…

-Je ne me marierai pas, interrompit Darcy. Je suis las de toutes ses stupidités, ses manigances…Le mariage n'est rien de plus qu'une négociation entre deux familles dont le seul but est… les avantages… Je resterai seul. Je ne prêterai plus à ce stupide jeu.

Bingley s'avança vers son ami, appuya sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager mais Darcy esquiva son geste, le salua et quitta promptement.

Charles était assis dans son grand fauteuil à lire les journaux. Jane assise à ses côtés, peaufinait sa broderie.

-Une lettre pour Madame Bingley

Jane inspecta rapidement l'écriture

-C'est Élizabeth! Souffla-t-elle en l'ouvrant.

Elle lut rapidement la lettre, en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche et soupirant malgré elle.

-Très chère épouse! Est-ce de mauvaises nouvelles ?

-Non pas du tout! Tout de même…Peut-être un peu…

-De quoi s'agit-il?

-Malheureusement, elle me fait jurer par cette lettre, de ne point divulguer ses confidences…

Charles fronça les sourcils,

-Comme c'est étrange…

-Mais je dois vous avouer avoir beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas vous le dire…c'est un lourd secret…et une joyeuse nouvelle à la fois!

Charles réfléchit quelques instants

-Et si je lisais la lettre, « accidentellement » ?

-Je ne comprends pas?

-Eh bien, laissez-là sur votre bureau et je la lirai lorsque vous serez absente…Ainsi, vous n'aurez pas compromis votre parole.

-Vous êtes bien coquin, Mr Bingley

-Ma sœur…(il se racla la gorge) ma sœur m'a tout enseigné

Regrettant aussitôt sa mauvaise blague

Au soir, Jane laissa la lettre sur son bureau tel que convenu

Charles y jeta un coup d'œil, pour être tout aussi surpris que sa nouvelle épouse, mais bien décidé à rétablir la situation.

-Ma chère Lizzy! Dieu seul sait comme je suis heureuse que vous habitiez chez nous! Une chose par contre me contrarie…

-Vous déplairais-je? Souhaitez-vous que je retourne à Longbourn si tôt?

-Non pas du tout! Mais je vous trouve bien maussade. Ne le niez pas, je vous entends pleurer dans votre chambre! Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il faudrait vous réconcilier avec votre mère? Continua Mme Gardiner

-Oh, je me sens bien mieux éloignée d'elle.

-Serais-ce alors l'ennui?

-Vous êtes de très bons compagnons, vous et mon oncle… et Londres est très divertissante…défendit Lizzy

-Je voulais dire…l'ennui de votre sœur? Jane est nouvellement mariée et est trop occupée pour vous écrire. Peut-être votre sœur vous manque-t-elle?

-Je ne puis vous dire. Je vous avoue très humblement que je me sens triste mais je ne pourrais vous dire ce qui me trouble autant…

-Eh bien! Peut-être qu'un bal vous remonterait le moral?

-Un bal? De quoi parlez-vous?

-Nous avons été invité au bal chez les Woods. Ce sera un très joli bal, sans aucun doute. Vous pourriez fort bien vous y amuser. Et il pourrait très bien vous réserver des surprises.

Lizzy fronça les sourcils en signe de questionnement

-Je n'en dirai pas plus, ma chère. Vous viendrez avec nous. À votre âge, il n'est pas normal de pleurer ses journées entières dans sa chambre, vous devez vous amuser.

La maison des Woods était gigantesque. Mais les décorations étaient plutôt fades et mal choisies.

 _Les Woods ont l'air bien vieux! D'une autre époque je dirais!_ Se dit-elle pour elle-même

À peine furent-ils entrés dans la maison, que sa tante s'excita subitement

-Mais où se trouve votre surprise? Je croyais qu'elle vous attendrait à votre arrivée!

\- De quelle surprise parlez-vous?

Lizzy fut interrompu par une main s'appuyant sur son épaule

-Jane! S'exclama Élizabeth en se retournant

Les deux sœurs s'embrassèrent longuement

-Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir, Élizabeth! Je n'ai pas eu un instant pour t'écrire!

-Mr Bingley vous tient bien occupé! Rigola Élizabeth

-Pas que lui! Nous cherchons un nouvel endroit où habiter, et il y a eu les présentations à sa famille…et les amis…Comme je me suis ennuyée de toi! Mais Lizzy, aurais-tu été malade?

-Non! Je vais très bien, pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Tu sembles avoir mincît?

-Elle s'est ennuyée de toi, chère enfant! Que dis-je? Chère jeune épouse! Continua Mme Gardiner qui les interrompit

-Oh merci, ma tante pour cette belle surprise!

-Allons, je vous laisse discuter entre vous. Vous avez certainement du temps à rattraper! Fit-elle avant de quitter

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent dans un coin de la pièce pour se raconter leur dernier mois. Jane avait tant à raconter, ses voyages, ses visites…Élizabeth l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Tout en conversant, Élizabeth leva les yeux, fixant une silhouette familière, déambuler dans la foule.

-Mr Darcy est présent! Chuchota-t-elle anxieuse

-Il connaît beaucoup de gens ici…il ne viendra sûrement te parler. Je dois dire qu'il est plutôt tranquille ces derniers temps. dit Jane sur un ton intrigué. Élizabeth, continua-t-elle plus secrètement, j'ai reçu ta lettre…as-tu étudié plus sérieusement tes sentiments? Comment te portes-tu? Voir Mr Darcy te trouble-t-il?

-Jane!…je…je ne sais pas!

-Tu sais Élizabeth, Charles pourrait lui parler?

-Non! Ne fais pas cela! Je serai encore plus embarrassée! Jures-moi que tu ne le feras pas!

-Ne voudrais-tu pas connaître le bonheur?

-Ne me tourmente pas par tes questions! Rigola Élizabeth, cherchant à changer de sujet. Le bonheur n'est pas promis à tous!

Après avoir discuté un long instant entre sœurs, Lizzy se mêla à la foule tout en surveillant discrètement Mr Darcy du coin de l'œil, qui ne se présenta aucunement à elle. Il semblait très sérieux et même un peu trop solennel pour un bal. Quelle souffrance d'attendre qu'il jette un œil en sa direction…un signe quelconque qui aurait pu l'encourager. Mais il était aussi désintéressé d'elle qu'il était possible de l'être.

 _Comme je m'y attendais…il me rejette…aucun regard, aucun espoir de conversation… Si je pouvais lui expliquer le malentendu…_

Bingley trouva Darcy

-Quand allez-vous vous présenter à Miss Élizabeth?

-Je n'ai pas encore oublié que sa mère et elle ont comploté pour m'épouser.

-Oubliez sa mère, elle résonne aussi fort que la cloche de l'église mais elle n'est pas maline.

-Vous traitez votre belle-mère de cloche?

-Ne le dites pas à Jane…elle me bouderait certainement! Rit Bingley avant de continuer : Arrêtez de dramatiser et invitez-la à danser. C'est un moyen idéal pour une réconciliation. Demandez-lui de vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement!

-Pourquoi accepterait-elle de danser avec moi? –il secoua la tête et ajouta- La question est plutôt : pourquoi je danserais avec elle?

-Pour vous faire plaisir! Ressaisissez-vous mon ami! Vous n'êtes l'ombre que de vous-même! Profitez seulement de la soirée! Une danse sans conséquence! Elle vous manque…c'est plus qu'évident. Oubliez sa mère et ses manigances, si vous l'aimez…épousez là! Sa mère a peut-être bien manigancé pour moi et Jane,…si c'est le cas c'est bien heureux!

Bingley observa Darcy qui regardait vaguement les invités, complètement détaché et trop sérieux. Il n'avait aucune intention d'aller parler à Élizabeth.

-Alors, puisque vous ne bougez pas, je le ferai pour vous! Fit-Bingley en le quittant, avec une idée bien précise à l'esprit

-Que faites-vous? Lança Darcy curieux et inquiet. Mais Charles était déjà parti

Bingley parla premièrement aux musiciens et quelques autres personnes. Il s'installa près de la piste de danse, croisa les bras et sourit fièrement à son ami.

-Qu'a-t-il fait? Grogna Darcy pour lui même

Bingley annonça la présentation d'une nouvelle danse : la valse

Quelques couples s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse

Darcy qui restait figé regardait toujours en direction de Bingley.

Bingley s'exclama volontairement, un peu trop fort

-Allez-y Darcy, je sais que vous connaissez très bien cette danse!

Les regards se tournèrent vers Darcy, et les encouragements surgirent de toutes parts.

Darcy s'avança à contrecœur au milieu de la piste et lança un regard à toutes les demoiselles qui s'étaient attroupées autour de lui. Il regarda ensuite un regard mi-anxieux mi-fâché à Bingley, qui répondit en lui pointant du regard Élizabeth.

Darcy suivit le regard de son ami et s'arrêta sur Élizabeth.

Lizzy cachée derrière les gens, sentit soudainement son regard s'arrêter sur elle. Son estomac se resserra, angoissée par l'idée de danser devant tous ces gens, avec l'homme qui occupait douloureusement ses pensées depuis ces derniers mois.

N'écoutant que son courage, il s'avança vers Élizabeth, ne la quittant pas des yeux, sous le regard de toutes les femmes scandalisées d'être rejetées par lui.

-Miss Élizabeth, m'accompagneriez-vous?

-Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé la valse, je ne sais pas si je me souviens des pas, fit-elle

-Nous l'avons déjà dansé une fois…ensemble…dans les champs… je vous guiderai…

Sa voix était à la fois grave et chaleureuse, ses yeux suppliants

Pendant que Lizzy réfléchissait encore à tout ceci, Darcy ajouta impatient :

-Sauvez-moi… de cette situation gênante, je vous en prie. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant…

Lizzy lui sourit et accepta la main tendue vers elle.

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent sur la piste et se positionnèrent près des autres couples

Voyant Élizabeth rougir et se tendre de nervosité, il continua

-Je vous prie de croire que je n'ai pas planifié cela et je suis au moins autant mécontent que vous de me retrouver dans cette situation. Pardonnez-moi de vous mettre dans un tel embarras…

Lizzy chercha à éviter son regard en serrant les dents

 _Mécontent ! il est mécontent de cette situation! Qu'il est aimable ce soir! Pourquoi est-il venu me chercher s'il ne désirait pas me voir!_

-Je n'ai pas vu votre mère ce soir, insista Darcy essayant de détendre l'atmosphère

-Elle est absente, fit Lizzy avec un air hautain

-Est-elle souffrante?

-Non…nous avons évité de lui parler de cette soirée…

-Oh…souffla-t-il. Mais sa santé se porte bien, je l'espère?

-Je suppose

Darcy fronça les sourcils

-Vous n'en êtes pas certaine?

-Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis un certain temps

Il sourcilla encore plus sévèrement

-Je suis en visite chez mon oncle et ma tante Gardiner...Ma mère et moi avons une relation tendue…

-Je peux comprendre sans m'empêcher de vous souhaiter que votre relation se rétablisse au plus vite

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence. Un lourd silence tendu et indésirable.

-Et vous? Vous portez-vous bien? Continua Darcy

-Oui, parfaitement, je vous remercie. Répondit de nouveau sèchement Lizzy

Un silence s'installa de nouveau avant qu'Élizabeth n'ouvre la bouche

-Il est plus angoissant de danser dans une salle de bal que dans un champ, fit-elle finalement, essayant de garder son calme.

-Oh oui, acquiesça Darcy - La peur de faire un faux pas ou d'être jugé pourrait nous enlever le plaisir de danser.

-C'est cela…nous prive du plaisir de danser…Je me rappelle bien que vous êtes un perfectionniste, Mr Darcy. Le cheval, le billard, la danse, continua-t-elle, mimant toujours la froideur.

 _Elle n'a pas changé…elle est si jolie…Juste ciel…Je ne suis pas guérit…Quel caractère! Quelle force!_ Résonnait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Darcy

La musique cessa avant que Darcy ne trouve des mots cohérents pour relancer une discussion plus amicale. Les deux coéquipiers se séparèrent sous les applaudissements.


	21. Mise en tutelle

Bonjour! Voici un nouveau chapitre dans l'histoire de nos deux amoureux...

Il ne restera, après celui ci, que de l'Épilogue qui est déjà écrit...

Bonne lecture!

 _ **Merci aux reviews :**_

 _ **Trini, Manon et Loulou : merci pour vos commentaires! Enfin Lizzy et Darcy s'expliqueront! :)**_

* * *

Mr William vint les trouver

-Miss Élizabeth vous danser si bien! Je ne savais pas que vous dansiez la valse! Fit-il dans un mouvement presque efféminé

-Oh Mr Darcy est un bon guide, il a su me montrer meilleure que je ne le suis!

-Vous avez beaucoup de talent, miss Élizabeth, rigola nerveusement Darcy, heureux de retrouver Élizabeth de meilleur humeur

Un homme vint chercher Darcy pour lui parler et Élizabeth se glissa sur le balcon, bien caché dans l'ombrage.

Darcy avait du mal à écouter ce que Mr Smith lui entretenait. Revoir Élizabeth l'avait une fois de plus troublé. Il tentait de se concentrer sur chacune des phrases que lui lançait son interlocuteur mais, il fut contraint plusieurs fois de le faire répéter.

 _Quelle est jolie ce soir… mais elle semble embarrassée par ma présence…ses yeux…ses magnifiques yeux…comme j'aimerais les regarder encore et encore…Bingley a peut-être raison…je devrais peut-être écouter mes sentiments…Je lui pardonnerais tout si elle…_

 _-_ Mr Darcy? Avez-vous bien entendu?

-Pardon Mr Smith, je suis un peu égaré ce soir…Peut-être pourrions-nous reparler de cette histoire une autre fois?

-Entendu, fit-il un peu déçu de ne pas être écouté

Darcy s'éloigna en jetant un coup d'œil dans la foule à la recherche d'Élizabeth.

 _Je voudrais juste discuter avec elle…j'aimerais la regarder encore un peu…mais où est-elle?_

Décidément, l'urgence d'être à ses côtés se faisait pressante.

Jane voyant Mr Darcy scrutant la salle, s'avança vers lui.

-Mr Darcy, cherchez-vous une personne en particulier?

Il se racla la gorge, essayant de trouver une explication à son comportement.

-J'évaluais la foule…

Comprenant que son explication n'avait aucun appui, il continua :

-Savez-vous où est Charles?

-Je l'ai vu là bas, je crois. –lui pointa-t-elle avant d'ajouter, l'œil malicieux :

Et auriez-vous vu ma sœur Élizabeth? C'est que je la cherche depuis un bon moment...

-Non! non…je ne sais pas…vous me voyez désolé…

-Elle semble avoir disparu depuis…depuis votre danse…

-C'est possible, fit Darcy en fronçant les sourcils

Ne cherchant pas à le mettre plus mal à l'aise, elle le salua et partit.

Darcy emprunta la porte et sortit dans le jardin. Il devait faire quelques pas avant de retourner dans la foule. Pour reprendre ses esprits, il s'appuya sur le mur extérieur, sous une fenêtre.

Charles et Jane s'étaient retrouvés près de la fenêtre, ne sachant pas que Darcy s'y trouvait à l'extérieur.

-Mon cher Charles ! Êtes-vous responsable de cette valse?

 _Cette voix féminine ne pouvait être personne d'autre que son épouse, Jane._

-Comment avez-vous deviné? J'ai bien essayé de l'encourager à aller voir Miss Élizabeth, mais c'était peine perdu. Alors je l'ai piégé!

Darcy retint son souffle sous le choc.

\- C'était plutôt habile je crois…mais depuis cette danse, je ne trouve plus Élizabeth…

-Je ne vois plus Darcy non plus…peut-être sont-ils ensembles?

-Je crois qu'il la cherchait à l'instant, bien sûr il n'osera pas me l'avouer…Juste ciel! Comme je serais heureuse pour Élizabeth! Imaginez s'ils se mariaient! Toutes ses déceptions seraient alors résolues!

-Très chère, j'ai peur de vous dire que vous commencez à ressembler à votre mère!

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres pendant que Darcy à l'extérieur, serrait les poings et grognait pour lui-même

 _Même Bingley complote contre moi! Lui et son épouse ! Ils sont aussi perfides que Mme Bennet. Je ne peux plus faire confiance à Charles!_

Fulminant, Darcy fit quelques pas supplémentaires à l'extérieur avant de retourner dans la salle, cherchant directement Charles.

Quand il l'eut trouvé, il empoigna son bras et lui glissa à l'oreille

-Suivez-moi, je dois vous parler de toute urgence en privé

Charles accéléra le pas en suivant son ami.

À peine, étaient-ils dans le petit salon que Darcy commença

-Bingley. Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire?

Le ton utilisé par Darcy était sans équivoque, accusateur. Bingley se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

-Je ne vois rien?

-Je vous ai entendu près de la fenêtre…j'ai tout entendu! Fit-il sèchement pointant sévèrement son ami

Bingley resta stupéfait, sans mot

-Je pensais que vous étiez un ami! Vous êtes aussi manipulateur que Mme Bennet ou même votre sœur! Comment osez-vous comploter contre moi! -Accompagnant toutes ses accusations de battements de bras.

Bingley qui restait toujours muet, presque qu'inquiet de recevoir un coup de poing. Trouva les mots :

-Vous ne savez pas tout

-Quoi donc? Dites-moi tout! Mais je vous averti : ce seront les derniers mots que vous m'adressez!

Bingley chercha quelques secondes les bons mots et se lança :

-Elle vous aime

Darcy sursauta encore en colère

-Qui?

-Miss Élizabeth, de qui diable, pensez-vous que je vous parle! Dit Bingley en changeant de ton

Darcy resta silencieux quelques secondes puis fronça les sourcils

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez!

-Elle l'a dit à Jane. J'ai…moi-même été témoin de…

Darcy gesticula pour l'encourager à continuer

-J'ai lu une lettre que Miss Élizabeth avait envoyé à Jane…Il n'y a aucun doute…

Darcy tournait en rond faisant les cent pas, cherchant une explication plus logique à cela.

-Vous êtes tombé dans son piège. Son plan comporte bien des affinités aussi précises qu'intelligentes, défendit Darcy

-Ce que vous avez entendu dire, le soir de notre mariage… c'est qu'elle refusait que sa mère s'ingère dans sa vie amoureuse. Si je puis vous donner une assurance supplémentaire…Mme Bennet vous déteste. Elle vous trouve orgueilleux, hautain…déplaisant. Elle ne souhaite pas vous avoir pour gendre…

Darcy qui tournait toujours en rond, refusant de croire ce que son ami lui affirmait, ralenti le pas au point où il s'arrêta en regardant le sol.

-Elle-vous-aime! Articula Charles -C'est pour votre bonheur que je vous ai poussé à danser avec elle ce soir! C'est pour cela que moi et Jane manigancions! Vous devez vous parler! Vous devez vous expliquer!

À cet instant, Jane pénétra dans la pièce

-Mr Darcy interpella-t-elle timidement

Darcy se retourna brusquement, mi-surpris, mi-fâché de cette interruption

-Voici la lettre que ma sœur m'a envoyée. Il n'y a nul doute. Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer… mais je ressens le devoir d'intervenir… voilà…Je vous en prie, lisez-là.

Darcy empoigna la lettre que Jane lui tendait et se retourna dos au couple présent.

Il prit quelques instants pour lire la lettre. Et la relire de nouveau en secouant la tête d'incompréhension, avant de se retourner face à Mr et ms Bingley

Darcy sourit légèrement, secoua la tête d'incompréhension, cligna des yeux rapidement, avant de souffler.

-J'ai du mal à y croire… vous êtes bien certaine que cette lettre n'est pas un piège? Une simulation de…

-Je connais bien ma sœur…elle n'est pas malhonnête. Interrompit Jane. Je la crois sans aucun doute. Elle vous aurait repoussé si vous ne lui plaisiez pas. Elle n'est ni cupide ni arriviste… Il se pourrait bien, Mr Darcy…que vous ayez l'occasion d'être, tous les deux, heureux…

-Vous ne faites pas parti d'une conspiration ? fit Darcy en regardant Bingley

-Je suis votre ami! Lança Bingley en se précipitant vers Darcy pour lui tapoter l'épaule – Je veux votre bonheur mais vous êtes si entêtés, vous et Miss Élizabeth si je puis le dire… sans vous offusquer (fit Bingley en jetant un coup d'œil à Jane). Si entêtés à vous repousser l'un l'autre, que n'avons plus aucune ressource à notre disposition pour faire aider! Donc maintenant, cher ami, arrêtez de discuter et obéissez-moi! Rigola Charles. Allez la trouver maintenant et régler cette affaire ce soir! Dites-lui vos sentiments face à face et n'utilisez pas de subterfuge pour pour vous cacher!

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle…ait de l'affection pour moi…je …Peut-être ai-je mal lu…je…

Bingley rit trop fort et conclut sérieusement

-Arrêtez de réfléchir! En lui pointant la porte

Darcy aussi pimpant qu'un jeune homme, se retira trop subitement et revint sur ses pas pour saluer adéquatement ses amis, redonner la lettre à Jane, et ressortit de la pièce, tout sourire.

Élizabeth s'était réfugiée sur le balcon, puis avait emprunté les marches qui mènent derrière un grand arbre. Assise au pied de cet arbre, dans une noirceur presque totale, elle pleurait en silence.

Revoir Mr Darcy l'avait complètement bouleversée. Elle avait presque oublié son sourire en coin, pince-sans-rire. Avec quelle chaleur et quelle douceur il l'avait enlacé pour la faire danser. Ses yeux autrefois mystérieux lui remémorait tous les bons moments passés à ses côtés. Mais son regard avait changé. Il avait visiblement moins d'affection envers elle. Peut-être même de la colère.

Deux mois sans le voir. Deux mois chez sa tante à pleurer. Sa mère l'avait humilié, une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

Cette douleur aigue qui lui tenaillait la gorge, révélait bien plus que l'ennui, mais la jalousie de son bonheur et la peine de ne plus se savoir aimé par l'homme qui la hantait jour et nuit.

 _Il est donc vrai : c'est quand on perd quelque chose que cette même chose prend le plus de valeur…_

Alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes dans l'obscurité, elle cru voir au loin des silhouettes marcher.

-Miss Élizabeth! Criaient les voix

 _On me cherche! Mais je ne veux voir personne! Laissez –moi tranquille je vous en prie! Se dit-elle en elle-même._

Elle se leva de son assise et tapota sa robe pour la défroisser. Battit l'air avec ses mains pour faire désenfler ses yeux. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses gémissements.

Une voix s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle. Elle reconnu cette voix, c'était Mr Darcy.

Il entendit gémir et s'approcha de l'arbre pour savoir qui s'y trouvait

\- Miss Élizabeth ? Est-ce vous? On vous cherche!

-Oui, je suis là! Tout va bien, lança-t-elle en contrôlant sa voix et sa respiration

Explorant dans l'ombre, Darcy reconnu la voix qui lui avait répondu.

-Miss Élizabeth? Que faites vous cachée dans l'ombre, venez par ici! Ce n'est pas prudent…Murmura-t-il doucement

-Je préfère rester ici, monsieur, fit-elle entre deux geignements

-Vous pleurez? Êtes-vous blessée? Dit-il en s'approchant

-Ne vous approchez pas, je suis hideuse! Fit-elle spontanément

Ne l'écoutant pas, il s'avança plus rapidement

-Ce n'est pas des yeux gonflés par des larmes qui vous rendraient monstrueuse…murmura-t-il chaudement

Il lui tendit son mouchoir tout en lui demandant

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas?

-Tout et rien à la fois, je dirais…je vous en prie…retournez à l'intérieur je ne veux être un fardeau pour personne…

-Vous n'avez rien d'un fardeau! Alors…rien ne va? Vous n'aimez pas les bals? N'avez-vous pas au moins, apprécié cette danse? Vous ai-je déplu? Vous aurais-je bousculé?

-Oh…Monsieur, vous avez été parfait...Cette danse était … Elle m'a fait revivre de beaux souvenirs, je dois le dire. Se contenta Élizabeth en fuyant son regard. Je vis une…situation complexe et j'aimerais la traverser seule. Merci Mr Darcy de votre sollicitude. Fit Lizzy voulant s'éloigner de lui.

Darcy soupira

-Miss Élizabeth!

Se rapprochant d'elle, il glissa sa main sur sa joue pour sécher une larme.

La chaleur de sa main sur sa peau la fit légèrement frissonner. Il était soudainement beaucoup trop intime avec elle. Mais cette promiscuité était plutôt agréable. Il était si délicat et ferme à la fois, qu'elle n'eut la force de le repousser.

-Dieu seul sait comme je vous aime… et comme je serais prêt à tout pour vous voir heureuse… Je ne voudrais plus jamais voir de larmes dans vos yeux.

Ces mots l'a fit vibrer, de son corps tout entier.

Aussitôt, elle saisit sa main et embrassa sa paume amoureusement.

Ému et surpris par ce geste tendre, il observa ce doux visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Cette souffrance imprégnée sur un si beau portrait était inacceptable. N'écoutant que son désir, il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Stupéfié de ne pas se faire repousser, il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps avant de se détacher.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué, souffla Lizzy à son oreille… et en glissant ses doigts à sa nuque, elle le dirigea de nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser

…

-Voilà deux mois que je souffre pour vous, deux mois où j'ai tant voulu vous expliquer…ma mère… lui murmura-t-elle le front appuyé contre le sien

-Depuis le mariage de Jane et Charles, fit Darcy en fermant solidement ses yeux, regrettant ces mauvais souvenirs

-Oui, gloussa Lizzy- ma mère…ma mère ne connaissait pas mes sentiments…

Darcy releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, alors Lizzy osa

-Je vous aime…et…Je vous aimais bien avant… mais il m'a fallut un certain temps pour comprendre…Lizzy gloussa un faible rire- Quand ma soeur a voulu vous conquérir … J'ai su que je me battrais avec ma sœur bien-aimée, …celle que je chérie pourtant de tout mon cœur…si elle s'y risquait de nouveau…

Darcy sourit à cette révélation surprenante

-Je croyais que vous me détestiez…Que votre mère voulait vous obliger à m'épouser…Il était hors de question que je m'impose à vous… c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré me désister… Si j'avais su, je ne vous aurais pas fait languir…

Elle lui sourit amoureusement

-Vous avez consolé mon affliction de la meilleure façon qui soit

-C'est donc à cause de moi que vous pleuriez dans l'ombre?

-Quelle souffrance d'aimer un homme qui ne veut plus de vous!

-Si vous saviez comme ces derniers mois m'ont torturé…me tenir éloigné de vous fut le pire exercice de ma vie…Je croyais devoir vous oublier…j'ai cru que vous étiez…fallacieuse

Ils restèrent en silence encore quelques instants avant qu'il n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche

-Alors je crois, cette fois, pouvoir mettre le genou à terre sans m'inquiéter d'un refus?

Elle lui sourit en rougissant

Darcy continua en rigolant

-Ou me faire interrompre…

-Mais ne tardez pas! On ne sait jamais! rit timidement Élizabeth

Il mit la main dans sa veste et en sortit une bague, parfaitement emballée dans un écrin de velours

-Je garde cette bague sur moi depuis… depuis si longtemps! Espérant toujours que le moment _…(il se racla la gorge et déposa le genou au sol)_

Miss Élizabeth, acceptez-vous de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en devenant mon épouse?

-Juste ciel! Oui! Oui! De tout mon cœur! Dit-elle la voix étranglée par le bonheur


	22. Épilogue

_**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de Billard et révélations!**_

 _ **merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, je suis débutante dans le domaine et vos encouragements m'ont beaucoup aidés.**_

 _ **Merci de votre fidélité et de votre patience!**_

 _ **Il y a une autre histoire en écriture, je la fignole encore quelques temps et je publierai par la suite!**_

* * *

-Miss Fry, Mr Cliff, Mr Ripley, Miss Clark. Je vous présente Miss Élizabeth Bennet, ma fiancée.

Miss Fry et Miss Clark furent immédiatement offusquées. Elles dévisagèrent de haut en bas la demoiselle qui avait conquit le cœur du plus séduisant célibataire de Londres.

Mr Cliff s'avança le premier en s'inclinant rapidement questionna

-Bennet? Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître votre famille…d'où venez-vous?

-Longbourn dans le comté de Herfordshire.

Le jeune homme regarda immédiatement Darcy en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement, il ne connaissait pas.

-Un magnifique comté, tout près de Netherfield Park. intervint Darcy

-Et votre famille? Parlez-nous de votre famille! Intervint Mr Ripley

-Nous sommes une famille très unie…j'ai quatre sœurs…dont l'ainée a épousé Mr Bingley

Les amis se regardèrent tous, sourire complice.

-Ah…nous comprenons mieux…cette famille là…

-Que comprenez-vous? Demanda Élizabeth sèchement

-Les racines de votre famille et votre histoire devient plus claire.

-Que savez-vous de notre histoire? Continua Lizzy

-Votre…famille a subit de lourdes épreuves…Avez-vous encore de bonnes relations? À moins que toutes les bonnes familles vous aient fui? Rigola Mr Ripley.

-Votre père, vous a quitté d'une horrible manière, miss Élizabeth. Mais toutes vos mésaventures peuvent être un avantage intéressant… Cela dit, toutes vos épreuves vous ont certainement été avantageuse, Mr Darcy sera ravit de pouvoir diminuer son effectif de domestiques, puisque vous pourrez laver la vaisselle vous-même…rit Miss Fly

Darcy fulmina un instant en dévisageant Mr Ripley et tous les autres amis. Mais choisit de garder son calme flegmatique habituel. Il se tourna enfin vers Élizabeth,

-Élizabeth, je crois qu'il est maintenant temps de nous retirer. Nos « amis » fit-il en insistant sur ce mot, ne semblent pas disposés à être de bonne compagnie ce soir.

Alors que Lizzy et Darcy tournaient le dos pour prendre la porte, Miss Clark empoigna le bras de Mr Darcy

-Mr Darcy! Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis…Miss Élizabeth comprendra, j'en suis sûre…si elle vous aime vraiment bien évidemment…qu'elle sera nocive pour vous…Vous méritez, monsieur quelqu'un digne de votre…

-Vous avez raison, Miss Clark, interrompit Darcy en se détachant de la suppliante. Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer mes amitiés. Je réviserai toutes mes relations et conserverai seulement celles qui ont du mérite. Adieu

Mr Darcy était resté ferme et froid devant les mauvaises langues qui l'avaient agressé.

Élizabeth ne pouvait en dire autant. Ces chipies l'avaient déstabilisée. Est-ce que l'amour est réellement suffisant? Miss Clark n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Mr Darcy sera ridiculité et sera rejeté toute sa vie à cause d'elle.

Alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, lisant l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa fiancée, Darcy commença

\- Élizabeth, comme vous le savez, je vous aime…Oubliez ce que cette harpie a pu dire…

-Vous m'aimez? Fit-elle sèchement pour provoquer une dispute

 _Peut-être, une bonne dispute lui fera voir ce qu'il risque à m'épouser. Par amour pour lui, je le laisserais partir…_

-Vous m'avez pourtant oublié avec beaucoup de facilité suite au décès de mon père. Nous n'avons pas eu de vos nouvelles pendant plusieurs mois

-Vous semblez oublier, mademoiselle, que vous m'aviez chassé, répondit-il sur le même ton

-J'ai regretté immédiatement mon insolence…Mais vous êtes resté silencieux durant …Si vous aviez donné signe de vie, j'aurais pu vous demander pardon…

-Je ne vous ai jamais oublié, interrompit-il

-Alors que nous étions dans le malheur, dans la pauvreté? Je suis certaine que vos « amis » vous ont bien divertis pendant cette longue…protesta-t-elle encore

-J'ai acheté votre maison, dit-il sèchement en l'interrompant, se déchargeant d'un lourd secret

-Pardon? Souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante

-J'ai essayé de négocier avec Mr Collins afin que vous restiez à votre maison. Mais le pauvre idiot ne voulait rien entendre…je lui ai même proposé de payer votre loyer…Aussitôt que j'ai appris qu'il avait mis la maison en vente, je l'ai acheté. Mais il était trop tard…vous étiez déménagées…je croyais que votre oncle vous avait aidé (dit-il en serrant les dents)…Je n'avais aucune idée que votre misère était si grande…

-Vous avez acheté notre maison?

-Personne n'est au courant... Hormis Bingley…ce sacripant sait lire en moi…Je l'ai acheté de manière anonyme. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas dû vous le dire

Lizzy toujours bouche-bée devant lui ne savait plus quoi poser comme question.

-Je prévoyais que votre mère et vos jeunes sœurs pourraient y ré-emménager…Je ne nierai pas que j'espérais que vous ne retourniez pas à Longbourn…Vous savez que j'ai toujours souhaité vous voir emménager à mes côtés à Pemberly…

-C'est un mauvais achat, fit-elle en regardant le sol

-Connaitriez-vous l'immobilier, fit-il perplexe

-Je sais que c'est une vieille maison ayant besoin de travaux

-J'y ai fait faire des améliorations, comme vous le savez

-Ma mère est une mauvaise locataire…elle n'a aucun revenu! Cria-t-elle trop fort

\- Votre oncle fait déjà sa part…Bingley aussi…Chacun de ses futurs gendres pourraient l'aider… je vous assure que je ne demande que le minimum du loyer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, bien que je suis mal à l'aise de demander de l'argent…Et bien même si c'était un gouffre financier, j'ai d'autres investissements qui sont plutôt profitables. Les uns annulent généralement les autres. Et qui sait…nous pourrions lui trouver un mari? Plaisanta-t-il maladroitement

-Et combien d'autres immeubles avez-vous ainsi?

-Quelque uns…Netherfield Park par exemple

-Netherfield Park! Bingley sait-il? S'exclama-t-elle de surprise

-Non! Il ne faut pas lui dire! Je savais qu'il n'avait pas assez de moyens pour acheter une demeure…alors j'ai acheté celle-là et je lui loue à un prix qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser…

-Il ne connaît pas le vrai propriétaire?

-Non, j'ai des avocats et notaires qui traitent ces affaires à ma place. Il n'y aurait aucun avantage à lui faire connaître…il serait évidemment très embarrassé. Le plaisir d'aider est d'autant plus grand ainsi.

-Vous êtes alors un bienfaiteur? Et que demandez-vous en échange de cette grande générosité?

-Rien! Je ne demande rien!

Et Darcy écartela les yeux de surprise : Pensez-vous que je vous imposerais de m'épouser en contrepartie? Que je désire « acheter » votre consentement?

Lizzy regarda le sol

-Jamais! Élizabeth! Non! C'est mal me connaître! Vous savez fort bien que je vous aime depuis longtemps mais je n'achèterais pas vos sentiments!

Élizabeth regardait le ciel pour retenir les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous? Dit-il après avoir constaté ses yeux humides, Je sais parfaitement pourquoi vous cherchez querelle. Cette harpie a peut-être réussi à vous déstabiliser mais pas moi!

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si aimable? Gémit-elle

-Je n'ai pensé qu'à vous

-Pourquoi m'aimez-vous toujours après tout ce que je vous ai fait subir?

-Je ne puis m'en empêcher…

Il fit une longue pause et osa finalement

-Miss Élizabeth…si vous avez changé d'opinion à mon sujet…je ne souhaite rien d'autre que votre bonheur… peut-être vos sentiments ont-t-ils changés?

Elle hocha la tête en pleurant

Darcy ne sachant s'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il espérait questionna

-Miss Élizabeth…Vous feriez de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde si vous acceptiez de m'épouser…mais je ne demande que votre honnêteté…s'il fallait que vous m'acceptiez que par pitié…ou par contrepartie… je ne pourrais l'accepter…

-Je vous aime, lança-t-elle subitement

Incertain qu'il avait bien entendu,

-Est-ce bien vrai? - bégaya-t-il. Il ne se lasserait certainement jamais d'entendre ces mots.

-Oui, sans aucun doute.

Darcy souffla profondément.

-Comme je suis heureux... souffla-t-il, ne trouvant d'autres mots.

Lizzy qui continuait à essuyer ses larmes

-Mais je ne peux pas vous épouser! Gémit Élizabeth

Darcy blêmit

\- Où est le problème?

\- Mr Darcy…c'est que…voyez-vous…vous êtes trop parfait

-Vous vous moquez de moi? s'écria Darcy exaspéré, Premièrement j'étais trop arrogant, puis ensuite menteur et inconstant et maintenant vous refusez de m'épouser parce que je suis trop parfait! Quelles autres raisons pourriez-vous donner pour me repousser…

-Vous méritez mieux que moi, interrompit Élizabeth gorge serrée

-C'est vous que je veux!

-Avez-vous vu vos amis? Entendez-vous leurs sarcasmes ? Vous ferez rire de vous, vous serez méprisé… Auriez-vous oublié ma mère? Non! Vous ne pourrez jamais être heureux avec moi!

-Je ne recherche pas les honneurs! Et la popularité me répugne

-Êtes-vous bien certain que c'est ce que vous voulez? Être outragé à cause de votre épouse?

-Vous ferez de moi un fier époux, n'est-ce pas suffisant? Dit-il. Si vous m'aimez comme vous le dites, vous m'épouserez et nous serons heureux ensembles.

-Et les employés de Pemberly? Que diront-ils de moi? Que je suis une parvenue? Que j'étais si pauvre que j'ai même travaillé dans une auberge? Penseront-ils que je vous ai accepté que pour votre argent? Ils croiront que leur maître est idiot?

-Ils ne trouveront rien à redire quand ils me verront si heureux…

Lizzy essuyant toujours ses larmes et essayant de contrôler ses gémissements, Darcy continua

-Si nous étions seuls au monde, vous et moi, oubliant toute la société…oubliant Pemberly…m'épouseriez-vous?

-Oh oui, absolument, dit-elle en hochant la tête

-Je me satisferais de vous pour l'éternité, si vous m'obligez à choisir…

Lizzy sourit

-Moi aussi répondit-elle tendrement

-Élizabeth, fit Darcy en lui prenant tendrement la main-…Si il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris durant les longs mois d'incertitude et de malentendus qui ont suivi notre première rencontre, au bal à Meryton, -et que vous devriez savoir vous aussi- c'est que je suis bien plus malheureux sans vous que lorsque vous êtes à mes côtés.

Prenant une voix plus solennelle, il continua :

Nous avons, je crois, suffisamment souffert séparément. Dès maintenant, nous affronterons l'avenir ensemble. Quoi qu'il advienne, je ne renoncerai pas à vous. Fit-il en lui caressant la joue, séchant une dernière larme et ajouta

…Je vous aime tant, Élizabeth. Vous valez bien plus que tout ce que la société pourrait apporter. Moquons-nous des railleurs et des jaloux, soyons heureux.

-Je vous aime tout autant, répondit-elle en lui offrant un tendre baiser sur la main de son fiancé qu'il glissait sur sa joue.

-Maintenant promettez-moi de ne plus jamais douter de notre couple.

-Je vous le promets, mais jurez-moi alors que vous ne me regretterez jamais

-Aussi longtemps que je vivrai.


End file.
